There's Still Good In Him
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Victory! The Sith are finally in control of the galaxy. Panic and fear have spread through the galaxy as people suffer under Sidious' rule. A mysterious Darth Vader has emerged and fulfills his master's every wish spreading fear. A young representative with a secret past may be the galaxy's only hope, but even she may not be enough...
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

Victory! After years of planning and scheming, the Sith are finally in control of the galaxy. Panic and fear have spread through the galaxy as people suffer and die under Sidious' tyrannic rule. A mysterious Darth Vader has emerged and fulfills his master's every wish spreading fear. Without the Jedi, no one can resist their rule. Rumors of a rebel alliance spread hope through the galaxy, but the Emperor will not be defeated so easily. A young representative with a secret past may be the galaxy's only hope, but even she may not be enough to destroy the Empire alone...


	2. The Senate

I stood staring over the Senate listening to the echoes of the Emperor's words. Week after week it was all the same; how the Empire was more successful than the Republic had ever been, how peace reigned where wars once dictated the galaxy. The Emperor just used this as a formality, to stand victorious over those he defeated and show his power to the worlds. I usually stood next to my master glaring at those who failed me-who failed _her,_ but I quickly grew tired of the repetition and focused on my missions, on finding those who failed me.

 _Obi-Wan._

My hate grew like an uncontrollable fire sendings shivers down my prosthetic limbs and giving me focus. I could feel the Force around me whispering words in my ears, encouraging me to give into the toxic emotions. I used to hear the light side call to me begging him to stop, but after three long years of darkness, pain, and hate, those voices were now as silent as the Jedi who once spoke those very words.

"Lord Vader," a voice called, a timid male who barely looked him in the eye. A rush of pride filled me as I kept my eyes on the Senate; my reputation was serving me well. I glanced at the man and recognized his uniform of a guard from Naboo.

"Lord Vader, please excuse the interruption but I wanted to introduce you to-"

"I do not wish to meet any more senators," I growled with a wave of my hand, as the man flinched away. "You all change before you can make your marks; you are nothing but the sand under a boot, disposable and useless." I turned to walk away but the man continued.

"But, Lord Vader, this is Representative Aria Naberrie of Naboo." I froze. "Senator Jar Jar Binks said you would want to meet her." I could feel my heart pound within my chest as my ventilator grew louder in my ears. Memories of another life filled my eyes of a young, beautiful senator with stars in her eyes and courage in her heart. How strong and beautiful she was, how the galaxy shook when she left. I found it hard to breathe, despite the ventilator; I was grateful for the mask for the first time to hide my face. I had always kept a close eye on Naboo and the senators just in case.

"Naberrie?" I asked willing my heart to slow.

"Yes, my Lord; however, she is better known as Aria Amidala; she is the youngest daughter of Ruwee Naberrie; a sister of the late Senator Padme Amidala," the man continued as a flash of anger overcame me.

"Do not try and fool me," I growled slowly facing the man as I raised my hand and began to choke the guard, "Senator Amidala was the youngest of two; you think I wouldn't know that!" The Force around the guard tightened as the man struggled for breath.

"Not many people do, my Lord," a cool voice called as I looked past the guard to a young lady. I stumbled as I released the guard staring at the girl. She looked to be in her mid-late twenties with longer hair that was just a shade lighter, but her face, the courage brimming in her eyes. She looked just like...

"I left Naboo when I was a young girl and lost contact with my family until very recently. Very few people know who I am or that I even existed, but I assure you I am Padme's youngest sister," she flashed me a kind, witty smile as she advanced. "If you don't believe me, you could always search through my mind; I assure you I have nothing to hide regarding this matter."

I complied and searched her mind finding the answers quickly; answers that left me shaky and unsure. How could I not know?

She looked just like _her_ except her eyes. Senator Amidala's eyes were a dark, warm brown that surrounded you with love and warmth. This sister, her eyes were a bright silvery-blue that held the same courage and strength. And yet, they were harsher, weighted with pain, loss, and sorrow.

"I am sorry to have interrupted you, Lord Vader, but Senator Binks and the Emperor both encouraged me to meet you," she continued staring up at me with a wayward smile. Senator Amidala used to look at me with that same face- no! She looked at someone else and that man was dead along with her.

"The Emperor?" I asked finally finding my voice.

She nodded, "And when the Emperor encourages something, you better do it." My eyes narrowed.

"You oppose the Emperor?" She smiled once again and shook her head looking over the Senate.

"No, my Lord, it's just a fact," she replied. "But I have come at a bad time, some other time perhaps? I'd like to speak with you some more."

I scoffed, no one wanted to spend time with me unless they were trying to obtain information. My eyes narrowed as I glared into her eyes, I couldn't bear to look anywhere else.

"Why?" I growled as the guard pushed himself off the ground and rejoined the girl rubbing at his neck.

The girl's smile disappeared and her eyes darkened. She looked away swallowing hard as her small but scarred hands formed two tight fists. For a long moment, she made no sound as the Emperor continued with his grand speech.

"Padme was my sister and I loved her, but I failed her and abandoned her," her voice was soft, barely audible over my ventilator, "now she is dead. I want to know more about the life she lived and why she died." She chuckled, "Padme, for reasons I cannot understand, loved the Senate and the only time I feel close to her is when I'm here. She also loved Naboo, so if I couldn't protect her I might be able to protect her home." She looked back at me and gave me a shallow bow.

"Until we meet again, Lord Vader," she muttered before making her way back down the darkened halls assisting the guard.

"You!" I called harshly blinking back emotions I couldn't name. "What is your name?" The girl froze and faced me flashing me that smile again.

"Aria, my Lord, Aria Naberrie of Naboo," she answered. Aria's voice was full of pain, strength, and ruggedness where _her_ voice was always soft, full of compassion, and courage.

"Until we meet again," I said darkly then turned away with a flutter of my cape. I left the Senate building and retreated into my private chambers. My thoughts and emotions jumped and tumbled in my head as I fought for oxygen. In the end, I grabbed a datapad and threw it across the room releasing a strangled scream.

I knew everything about Senator Amidala, everything! There was no way she could have another sister without my knowledge. Yet, the girl- Aria was telling the truth! My frustrations and anger turned to pain and loss as my heart pounded within my chest. I would have to meet Aria again to determine why I had never heard of her; I had to discover as much about Representative Aria Naberrie Amidala of Naboo as I could. I pounded at a com-link angrily not caring if I broke another one.

"Yes, my Lord?" A stormtrooper asked sending more pain through my body. Once, that life time ago, that voice used to be a person, a friend and now he was another person- another thing who failed.

"CT-7567, find as much information on Representative Aria Naberrie Amidala of Naboo as you can. I do not tolerate failure, understand?" I commanded harshly. This machine used to go by Rex but he failed _her_ and lost his name, lost his everything.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" The stormtrooper yelled as the communication ended leaving me alone in the shadows. I pushed myself to my feet and took in a deep breath as my hate and anger fueled me with strength and focus.

"I will find you, Aria, and your darkest secrets shall become mine."


	3. Challenge Accepted

I spent the next days searching for any information regarding the young representative. Unfortunately, most of her information was hidden and, other than tombstone data, I could find nothing else about her. She was 27 years old making her three years the youngest child. As she said, she was the daughter of Ruwee Naberrie and Jobal Thule. She had a slight criminal record mostly for fighting, illegal racing, mischief, and causing disturbances. Despite her record, she had a short career with the Queen's Guard at eight years old. I calculated this would be when Senator Amidala was first elected as queen; however, the information past that point ended. From my research, I found an event that caused Aria to leave the Queen's Guard and disappear from the Archive database. The only other information provided was her academic record, which showed she was intelligent, but several teachers recorded she was capable but lacked the patience and discipline to sit still and listen to the lessons. The next entry was her position of Representative of Naboo almost 20 years later.

I did not go to the next Senate meetings preferring to complete my missions and gain more information before facing the young Naberrie again. But I could not keep my curiosity at bay for long and found myself standing in the Senate building only three weeks later. With the formation of the Empire, the Emperor called for Senate meetings every week to keep the Senators at bay and decrease the chance of an uprisal; however, there was evidence of a group of rebels fighting against Sidious' rule. But so far, they had only been a minor disturbance to the Emperor, but had the potential of becoming much more.

I stood over the Naboo turbolift watching them intently. Senator Binks as well as several other politicians, I no longer cared to learn their names, were sitting attentively, or at least pretending to. They nodded at the right times, clapped when appropriate, and smiled although the light never reached their eyes. Then there was the girl- Aria.

She sat slouched in her seat staring into the oblivion while her fingers tapped impatiently against her leg. She would close her eyes almost asleep then jerk awake forcing herself to pay attention. At one point, she pulled out her datapad causing me to grin.

 _Good, take the same notes you have for three years._ Then my eyes narrowed as I stared at the datapad. Many politicians used datapads to make notes and fuel their oppositions but that was not Aria's intention.

My mouth fell ajar as I noticed Aria was watching a pod race from Tatooine, by the looks of it. Aria's eyes were entrapped as she watched the race; her hands hovering about the datapad as if driving the podrace herself. At the end of the race, she raised her hands in victory, obviously pleased with the winner but drew everyone's eyes. She quickly ran her fingers over her ponytail saving herself from discovery, although her face turned the colour of a cherry. Binks gave her a stern look, as well as some of the other senators. The sight almost caused me to laugh- almost.

Aria was the first politician to leave the turbolift at the end of the Emperor's speech. It began as a swift walk but quickly turned into a sprint as she ran into the halls. Then she stopped and shook her head ignoring the other departing politicians. She nodded and said the right things to those who spoke with her, but her eyes remained flat and bored.

"Was it a good race?" I asked staring at her as she jumped; her hand going instinctively to her belt where, I assumed, a blaster was. The Emperor prohibited weapons in the Senate building with exception to stormtroopers and myself, of course, but looking at Aria's record I would not be surprised if she disobeyed. Whatever, I had bigger problems than a little girl packing heat.

Her face paled in realization as she stood tall pulling her cloak around herself glaring up at me. That surprised me, no one looked me in the eye nowadays; they were too afraid, and for good reason.

"Indeed it was, Lord Vader, Tam Abermiaci won," she growled back with a stern face as she crossed her arms, but her eyes were glinting comically. Was she joking with me? No one did. I nodded; I occasionally looked at the pod racing rosters and had seen his name several times.

"Why do you favour him?" I asked crossing my arms in response. "Is he good looking?"

"No," she scoffed scowling. "He wants to abolish slavery in the Outer Rim; that's why he races, to bring awarness. He always gives majority of his winnings to slaves in hopes to free them, or he frees them himself." Once again I froze as I stared at her. I had left that part of my life far behind, but I still had a sore spot for slaves when caught in a good mood, but her words caused my anger to flow again.

"What would a privileged Naberrie born in the Republic know about slavery?" I growled as memories, memories that no longer belonged to me, flashed before my eyes. Pain and loss overcame me as screams echoed in my ears; the screams of a captive; a kind-hearted woman who died before her time, and those of the Tusken Raiders. Men, women, and children alike.

Aria glared up with just as much fire as her breathing increased; I could see the pale skin of her chest rise and fall at a greater interval. Her eyes raged while her hands formed fists once again.

"You do not know me, Vader, so don't pretend you do. You may have everyone else in the galaxy afraid of you but I am not." Her voice was hard like iron and burned like the fires that ate at my skin so long ago. Her words cut deep but she stood tall and unafraid. I could hear other politicians stop and whisper as they watched carefully.

"Representative Amidala, we must leave," a guard, a different one, informed as he stepped beside Aria but I held up a hand glaring at the guard.

"Leave us," I ordered. The guard lowered his eyes and glanced at Aria unsure.

"It's okay, Kavis, I'll meet up with you later," she promised. The guard nodded and departed with the rest of the Naboo representatives. Still, others lingered watching carefully.

I raised a hand ready to Force choke her; no one ever dared to speak to me like that except my Master. I expected her to flinch, to fall to my feet begging for forgiveness, to feel her fear in the air, but I felt nothing but her iron resolution.

"Do it," she urged stepping forward, "end a life that has been nothing but pain and agony; do it, Lord Vader, or I might have to do it myself." My hand faltered as I stared at her. Her fire, her passion; she sounded just like...

A woman's screams pierced my mind as more unwanted memories flashed before my eyes.

I dropped my hand but continued staring at the onlookers sighed with relief or groaned in disappointment before they filed out. The air was silent as we glared at each other.

Finally, I broke the silence, "No politician has never dared to speak to me like that."

Aria scoffed insulted, "Well, I'm not a politician."

"You are a representative of Naboo in front of the Galactic Empire..."

"I wasn't always, and believe me this was not my choice," she said with a small chuckle before looking up at the roof rubbing her arms. "Before I would have laughed all day at the thought of sitting here and listening to stupid speeches all day." She quickly glanced at me as her guards were put back into place; I was, after all, still the Emperor's right hand man and anything she said could be brought to his attention. A year ago, a senator from Bespin spoke his disapproval of the Emperor's words to the wrong people. Nothing was ever found but his clothes and his chain, which he always wore. We placed those items in the entryway to the Senate warning everyone of the consequences.

I felt her consciousness reach out and brush against mine searching for my anger or anything that would hint to my going to the Emperor. Satisfied, she retracted and continued her slow walk to the exit. I was surprised; only Jedi or Sith know how to read emotions other than Force-sensitive races, but humans were not among them. Aria was not a Jedi and never had been identified as Force-sensitive; something like that would have shown up on the Archives. Another piece of the puzzle; a puzzle I was determined to figure out.

"No disrespect intended," she continued knowing she was safe, for now, "but I don't care how famous you are; I don't care about politics or any of that _poodoo_. It's just a bunch of people talking to me." My interest flared once again; why would a representative of Naboo and daughter of a well-known senator know Huttese, the language of criminals and lawlessness?

"Then how did you get here?" I asked carefully using the Force to feel her emotions and obvious thoughts. She kept her mind securely guarded but every now and then she let several overwhelming emotions or thoughts escape her guard.

Her small steps slowed almost to a stop as she looked back at her hands losing all of her confidence and charm. The headstrong, self-assured representative was replaced by a lonely, sad, pain-filled girl. She held herself tightly as pain and loss echoed through her mind.

"I owe someone," she answered finally glancing up. She was short to begin with, only coming to my chest but she appeared even smaller right now. "I owe someone and this was the best- the only way to repay them. Why are you here, Lord Vader?" The question caused me to paused as she continued walking.

"I am wherever my Master commands," I growled in response feeling hot and angry at the words that burned my tongue. Sidious was to blame for the galaxy's demise, as well as making me who I was; he deserved everyone's hate, not me. He was the reason _she_ died! Forbidden thoughts roamed through my mind as my anger expanded outwards making the halls hot and foggy.

 _Do not be so naive,_ a dark voice filled with regret, pain, anger, and hate whispered, the true voice of the Darth Vader. _You could have stopped it, stopped all of it but you joined him. None of this would have been accomplished without you; your hands are just as bloody as Palpatine's. You killed_ _ **her**_ _; you are the monster._ My anger subdued replaced with pain as I continued my long strides not caring if Aria could keep up or not. I would have to shield my thoughts from my Master to ensure my safety.

"Hmm," she hummed ignoring my silence or fierce rage, if she even felt it, "I would like to talk to you more, Lord Vader." We reached the door looking out at the stars as I glanced at her again. No one wanted to be in my presence; it often led to their pain or demise.

She laughed reading on my confusion, "Come on, Lord Vader, surely you have heard the stories; some claim you are the Emperor's own son, you are a robot, a former slave from a war ridden planet, a Force-sensitive clone, a former Jedi, a prisoner gone mad- no one knows who you are! It's kinda cool and I'll be the first person to unravel the mystery; I'll find out who the man behind the mask is." I could feel her determination and persistence to learn the truth of my past. I would die before anyone found that truth. I had already died; why wouldn't they leave the old me alone? Dead and forgotten. But this gave me the opportunity to learn more about her and find what I wanted to learn; why was Aria Naberrie Amidala only known now and why were the Archives missing majority of her life? I grinned inwardly.

"You may try at your own peril," I answered simply looking down at her. She was staring up at me with those shimmering eyes as she nodded. I was shocked once again, a frequent occurrence with this girl; she was unafraid of the consequences and ready for whatever came.

 _Challenge accepted._

"I shall," she retorted with a nod before a stormtrooper stepped by my side. Her cocky grin vanished replaced with uncertainty and fear as she watched the trooper anxiously and unsure; her hand hovering close to her belt once again.

"Lord Vader," CT-7567 called standing at attention. Whatever calm, if you could call it that, vanished replaced by the growing anger I always felt when with stormtroopers.

I ignored him and returned my gaze to Aria who continued to watch the stormtrooper carefully. I stepped between them blocking her view. She turned her gaze to me swallowing hard before forcing herself to hide her fear.

"We shall see," I muttered motioning her to leave. I expected her to fight for the last word, to argue, and it looked like she would, until she saw the stormtrooper once again. Then she nodded and complied with a nod and a shallow bow. Then she left disappearing into the shadows and nightlife of Coruscant.

I watched until her presence was nothing but a memory before turning to the trooper, as my neutral face fell into a scowl. How I hated troopers but not as much as I hated the Jedi, or senators that said one thing but did another, or the nightmares that plagued my mind whenever I slept, or the memories of someone else's past.

Or as much as I hated myself.

"What is it?" I growled pushing such thoughts away falling back into the anger fueled, tiresome person I had been since the end of everything.

"I have found the information you requested, sir." His voice used to be full of life and desire to do more, but now it was plain and like every other clone who served the Empire. His words caused a small smile to pass my face as I nodded and turned away leaving the trooper behind.

I would find out who Aria was and she would know nothing about me.

"I searched everything related to Aria Naberrie Amidala of Naboo but it all came to an end when she was about eight years old. So I began searching for humans who appeared in the Outer Rim without any history," the clone said uploading a file to my datapad.

"Why the Outer Rim?" I asked watching him intently as his gloved hands hovered over the keypad.

"That's where people who want to disappear go," he answered causing me to grunt; maybe there was some part of Rex still there. I nodded for him to continue, "There were thousands but I managed to narrow the search down to three humans but only one was female and about the correct age." He gave me the datapad.

"Kaeli Starkiller," I read aloud searching through the information; she was first found at a low-level podrace; she had enough money to buy her way in and managed to win the race. It took a special individual to podrace, especially human. The race itself was conducted at fast speeds with various obstacles and greedy, aggressive opponents. After winning her first podrace she entered other podraces and gained a reputation. She made her way to the Boonta Eve on Tatooine but disappeared before the race; her record disappeared again.

"Where did she go?" I asked the clone flashing him a look; only a part of her history was not considered a success.

"The only other record is that of a young, female bounty hunter called Starkiller; it is a good possibility they are the same person, sir. But Starkiller didn't appear for several years later." The clone tapped another button and a record of Starkiller appeared.

She was young but very successful in her career as a bounty hunter. However, she was very picky with the contracts she took, most of them involved war refugees, hunting down murderers, rapists,had a connection to slaves, and rescuing former slaves. But then again she disappeared, but this time the dates corresponded with Senator Amidala's death and the return of Aria Naberrie.

"This is her," I affirmed, not just by logic but I could feel the Force urging me to investigate more about her, as well as assuring me Kaeli and Aria were the same person.

"Leave me," I ordered the clone ignoring him as he marched away but focused on the information. I pressed a button and found a photo of both the podracer, Kaeli Starkiller, and the bounty hunter, Starkiller. Kaeli's face was softer, but certainly harder than her childhood photo. Her cheeks were hard while her skin had darkened under the harsh suns of the Outer Rim. Kaeli's face was in a soft smile, which revealed pearly white teeth but harder than child Aria grinning. Her muscles were toned while her clothes were dark, yet functionable for the desert. But, despite the evidence of her growing up, her eyes still shimmered bright blue like a glittering star full of innocence and false ideals, ideals that would one day destroy her.

I turned to the next photo and stared; I had been through too much pain and horror to be surprised by what I saw next. Any innocence Aria/Kaeli had was gone in Starkiller. Her mouth was made up in a tough, angry line while her face grew even harder. Her muscles were now defined and eye catching while her clothing changed once again, more ferocious and fearsome; more suited to a bounty hunter than a podracer. She was still beautiful; people would adore her just as much as they feared her. But her eyes; what were once innocent and playful were flat and full of rage, anger, and hate. A hate one had to endure to understand, just as I had- I did. She looked like a warrior stuck in a war she didn't understand anymore. I was right; her ideals had killed her.

"What would make someone like Kaeli turn into someone like this?" I growled. "And what would bring her back to this?" I reached my consciousness out and brushed against Aria's but it felt as if she was extending herself out to me. Most Jedis were taught how to protect their mind from outside forces and influences, and Aria obviously knew how to do that, as her defenses kept me from seeing into her mind. Yet, I could feel her sorrow like a wave in an endless storm. All of her rage and anger faded into pain. Then I found it; at the center of her emotions was a single bead of anger, of hate that fueled her pain, but it was her pain that ruled her life, not her hate. At least not yet.

"Where did you go Kaeli and why did you arise; away from a home of servants and luxury? What controls your darkest rage?"


	4. Can You Even Eat?

It was another month before the Senate held session; I think the Emperor was getting just as tired of it as everyone else. It was exactly the same speeches, the same claps, except for Aria. She was wearing a dark red tunic that was tight against her body revealing her curves; many in the Senate wore conservative clothing, respectful to other races but Aria was above that. It was low cut with a small pendant hanging at her neck. Black leggings and her usual cloak completed the look with black boots and golden rings around her arms. Her hair was simple, we compared to the other senators; it was pulled back into a ponytail but twisted and braided throughout. She sighed during the session fighting to stay awake while doodling. If the Emperor caught her...

"Representative Amidala," I called as soon as session finished. The other senators ran and hid under my gaze but Aria grinned and waved the fellow Naboos away.

"And how are you doing, Lord Vader?" She asked with a charming smile. Her eyes were twinkling full of mischief and knowledge but still plagued under a horrible pain and sorrow.

"Or should I call you Kaeli or Starkiller?" I asked narrowing my eyes. I expected her to stumble, her smile to falter, her emotions to quake with fear but she simply shrugged and began walking.

"I'm hungry," she announced giving me a look.

"So?" I growled feeling suddenly impatient with her; I wanted answers, not food. She gave me that look.

"So I'm going to get food; if you want answers you'll just have to come along." She flashed me a smile and began walking away. I stood there undecided; I was supposed to be hunting down a possible Jedi in the Utapau system, not going for a dinner date with the late senator's sister. My anger clawed at the surface but my desire, my need for answers push me forward. The Force pulled me towards her as I found myself outside watching as she surveyed the speeders.

"Hmm." She had her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she stared at two different speeders. "This one." She finally stood beside an open cockpit speeder smiling at me in triumph. I stepped beside her and looked at the speeder. It was the fastest out of all the ones present and was agile. She had good taste but I shook my head and stood beside her second choice speeder; it was just as fast but had a closed cockpit.

"Come on, Grandpa," she groaned but climbed inside taking the driver's seat. "I'm driving; I want to get there before I'm forty."

"Only forty?" I grumbled taking my seat cursing the lack of leg space; it felt as if I were eating my legs. She glanced at me before take off wearing a half-smile.

"If this all goes according to plan, I don't expect to last to thirty let alone forty!" She laughed but I could feel her determination flash, but no fear; Aria had fear but not for death. Everyone feared death but those who had felt a greater pain; I understood.

"Can you even eat?" She asked after minutes of silence with nothing but the whirring of passing speeders. Aria was a good but very aggressive driver, something to expect from a former podracer. If there was any space, she would take it cutting off other drivers as they shouted obscenities in various languages. She would just laugh and wave before cutting off another driver. I found I was gripping the door so tightly it bent in my hands; someone else, a long time ago, would have laughed right along with her but that person was dead.

"Yes," I growled not caring to explain further. We soon landed on the lower levels of Coruscant where she led me to a sketchy-looking restaurant filled with bounty hunters and several criminals, but no Jedi.

"Hey, Stars, haven't seen you for a while!" A Bothan cook shouted as he jumped out from behind the kitchen. I noticed Aria had pulled her hood over her face but her eyes were still visible. Her mouth had formed a small smile that sent tingles up my spine, up everyone's spines by the look of it. Everyone looked at her with utmost respect but mingled with fear. People looked at me the same way.

"Good to see you too, Fias," she replied with a nod glancing at me behind her. The cook, Fias, I presume, paused as his face slacked. I could feel his fear leaking from his body as I grinned taking in the scent fueling me.

"I didn't know you worked for the Emperor, Starkiller, I thought they would have gone against your code," he muttered with a forced laugh.

Aria shrugged, "Desperate times, Fias, we'll be back there; just get me my usual. Darth Vader, you want anything? Fias is one of the best chefs I know; the only I trust with my food, in fact." I glanced at her friend once again relishing the fear he emitted, that all the patrons emitted.

"Nothing for me," I answered before following Aria to the back of the restaurant to a small, lonesome table covered by shadows. No one would see us if they didn't already know we were here. Those who did know kept glancing at us as the restaurant died down into an uncomfortable silence; the only sound was food cooking, sounds of people eating, and the occasional cough. A robot came by and dropped off some food in front of Aria but otherwise we were not disturbed.

"Friends of yours?" I asked after the silence became too unbearable, even for me. She looked up from her food with some sort of noodles hanging from her mouth and sauce on her chin.

"Hmm?" She slurped up the noodles and shrugged. "Well, if you consider them that; they are more like... Associates; we compete for jobs, some I get along with, others I don't," she answered staring at some of the individuals.

"You do not seem surprised," I said watching her intently feeling her emotions.

She shrugged once again and grinned, "Obviously or else we wouldn't be sitting here chatting."

"What would we be doing?' I asked carefully.

"I don't know; that will all depend on you; you'll figure it out, I know you will. It's just whether or not you are ready to figure it out." She smiled that grin of hers as she finished the rest of her meal. "I assume you have questions so ask away; although, I may not answer them."

"Do you know Boba Fett?" I blinked in surprise; I didn't know why I asked that question out of all the questions I had.

"Yeah, I do," she muttered with a grimace, "he has no code, though, just will go to whoever's paying him most. We're often hired by opposite parties, but I am better than him, and he knows it." Her eyes glinted with pride as she sat back in her chair.

"Code?" I asked leaning forward.

"You know, like a code of honour; this is what I'll do and this is what I won't," she answered as the droid came and picked up her empty dishes. "Like, I did a lot of war refugee contracts during the height of the Clone Wars, so protecting them as they travelled to a new planet from pirate and whatnot." She shrugged, "It was good, easy money but I'm pretty sure you are familiar with what contracts I accepted and which I did not. Any more questions?"

"Why did you become Kaeli and why did you leave Naboo? You were a part of the Queen's Guard; why would you leave that, and your family all behind?" I asked the words tasting like vinegar on my tongue. Darth Vader did not ask for information, he took it. Aria noticed this and smiled even bigger.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She hissed relishing my anger and frustration, which only added to it.

"I could always go to torturing you to find my answers," I huffed forming a fist on the table for her to see, "I do not need to ask for permission."

She laughed, "You could but you won't." My anger flared.

"And why wouldn't I?" I growled slamming my fist against the table. The patrons stopped and stared at us waiting for a fight, while others began betting on who would win. Aria's tough facade broke as pain filled her eyes and she looked down.

"The same reason you meet me after each session, the same reason why you looked into my history, and why you are trying to figure out who I am; the same reason you are sitting across from me now and haven't killed me, or why you didn't choke me the first day we met," she answered calmly as she leaned back into her seat. "Because I am Padme's sister and that makes you curious. Sit down, Lord Vader, please and let go of some of your anger; you won't need it against me I promise. Save it for when you truly need it." For reasons unknown to me, I felt my anger slowly disappear like sand through your fingers as I relaxed and my fist fell limp.

"Most of these people do not know Aria, and I would prefer to keep it that way, but I did promise you some answers," she began scanning the other patrons as she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I was always more free-spirited than my sisters; they wanted to talk politics and go to council meetings while I wanted to explore the Gungan forest and fight with the boys."

"Your charges for fighting," I muttered causing her to nod.

"We just saw things differently; Padme thought we could best serve everyone by creating good leadership, democracy, and negotiations, while Sola didn't really care, and I thought it was best by fighting. Democracy is good, don't get me wrong, although we now live in a Galactic Empire, but back then democracy was good but it takes too long and not everybody can agree on what's best. I always just wanted to go to the root of the problem and fight it out; I would while Padme discussed it with others and I would get in trouble, but I still loved my sisters. Anyways, after I had got into another fight defending what was right, my father decided it would be a good idea for me to put my skills and passion to good use. I was admitted into the Queen's Guard at eight years old, as you probably know, when Padme was starting her first term as queen. I was pretty good but still found it boring; I didn't want to patrol I wanted to find the trouble, stuff like that." She paused.

"Then..." I urged wanted to get my answers and leave to complete my Utapau mission before my Master realized I was taking too long.

"Then I made a mistake, a big one and I got into an argument with everyone: my parents, Sola, Padme, the governor, Captain Panaka, the other council people. It was the biggest argument we had and things that shouldn't have been said were said; I insulted Padme's beloved politics and she pointed out my criminal behaviour. So I hijacked a ship and I left and never looked back. I did what I always wanted to do; I went in podraces, got in fights, and didn't have to worry about disappointing my family or Naboo. It was awesome and I never looked back. I stayed out of the Republic if I could, still helped people, but in my way where I didn't have to worry about a decision that would take three years to make," she huffed but I could feel her pain and lonesome coming off her in waves drowning my other senses.

"Why did you disappear again only to reappear as a bounty hunter?" I asked noting the information.

She sighed, "Bounty hunters could make good money and I could put more of my skills to use. I could help people more by that than by podracing, so I did it."

"What skills?" I asked feeling something inside her move, something I couldn't quite identify; her guards were too strong, even for me.

She checked her datapad and smiled, "I'm sorry, Lord Vader, but we must continue this discussion at another time; don't want to give you too many answers at once do I?" Besides," she chuckled again but her attitude was serious, "I'm not sure I can trust you with that information yet. I shall see you next session, I presume." She placed some credits on the table and made her way to the exit when a large Aqualish stepped into her path.

"You owe me some money from that last job you pulled," he growled in Aqualish as his red eyes glinted angrily. My suit automatically translated it for me. "That stunt you pulled cost me $50,000!"

Aria sighed, "I was hired to stop you; I owe you nothing!" Everyone around stood up watching the pair. I stepped forward conflicted on whether or not I should interfere but Aria made the decision for me and flashed me a stern warning look. I nodded and clasped my hands in front of me keeping to the shadows; apparently, Aria could handle herself.

"You remember what happened last time, Sawkee?" Her eyes narrowed as her voice dropped and her hands went to her belt. The room seemed to hold its breath as the Aqualish glanced around trying to determine his next course of action. Aria's eyes were harsh and dark, nothing I had seen during these past few months; they reminded me of her photo as Starkiller full of anger, hate, and darkness. Right now, she was a being that emanated power, beauty, and fear; everyone was afraid of her.

"Decide now," she hissed lowering her stance. Sawkee growled and muttered obscenities before he walked away slowly. The restaurant returned to what they were doing as Aria stood up watching the Aqualish until he disappeared from sight. Then she looked at me and lead me out of the restaurant.

"Well, Lord Vader, I've had a wonderful time but I best be going or Kavis is going to lose it. Take the speeder; I want to cause a bit more trouble before I return to Naboo." She waved and disappeared into the mix of people.

I watched until her presence disappeared then I entered into the stolen speeder and took off to where the Death Star was waiting; the Emperor liked to keep it over Coruscant to show the people his power, and the threat of what happened if they ever rebelled. Aria had revealed some light but the way they feared her, the way they respected her brought more pieces to the puzzle.


	5. The Sun and Moon

It had been about five months since I had first met Representative Aria Amidala and I found myself spending more and more time with her. At first, we would meet after every Senate session and would get food, explore Coruscant, or simply sit at the Senate stairs watching the world pass us by. Then we began meeting outside of the session schedule; she would remain in Coruscant for a few extra days before returning to Naboo or I would visit Aria on a planet near Naboo, I wouldn't set foot on Naboo; there were too many ghosts there. We talked less and less about her past and simply talked about life, particularly podracing.

Aria was like her sister in that she had a strong set of morals for which she would die for if needed be. She was incredibly loyal and kind, yet there was always that darkness within her; I had asked numerous times about it, but each time Aria just smiled and told me to ask her another time. She poked and prodded at some of my history but was never discouraged after hearing my refusal to answer. I also found out she, although a representative and part of the governing body, sometimes ran to the lower levels of Coruscant and participated in illegal pod or street races. Last I heard, she was the reigning champion. I was planning on sneaking away from my duties to watch her race.

I found during these times, my anger slowly decreased to the point I wasn't even aware of it. It was still there burning beneath the surface, but it didn't dictate everything I said or did; my mind was free to feel nothing and talked about events without my anger getting in the way. I was pleasant and I found myself enjoying Aria's company.

We were just above the planet of Megiddo in the Endor system when Aria sighed, "You know, it's no surprise the Jedi fell." We were sitting in a comfortable silence after a conversation regarding clones and whether or not they were people. A lifetime ago, I would have agreed with the young woman but not any more. I gave her a look as my heart raced. Feeling of anger, hate, and betrayal overcame me but also feelings of regret and sorrow. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on Aria.

"And why do you say that? They were the most powerful beings at the time before they were betrayed and tricked by one of their own." My voice was low as I watched her carefully.

"I'm not denying they weren't powerful," Aria chuckled, "just their ideals were flawed."

"So the ideal of defending the innocent and their government was flawed?" I growled crossing my arms. Aria laughed; she had a pretty laugh, so carefree and ignorant of the sad and sorrow in her own life, but it wasn't as beautiful as...

"No, but their Code; Now, I have avoided Jedi most of my life because they meant war and war meant politics but my limited exposure and knowledge of the Jedi has given me all I need to know. Vader, let me ask you: if it is not day it's..."

"Night," I answered her with a guarded, careful voice.

"And opposite of water is..."

"Fire."

"And joy?"

"Sorrow," I muttered, "and hate."

Aria nodded, "And what would happen if night would cease to exist?"

"Everything would die; night is necessary to let the world relax and rest."

"Exactly!" Aria exclaimed as if that explained her point. I stared at her as silence overcame us, only interrupted by my heavy breathing. Aria sighed and shook her head before explaining, "The Human race, all the races in fact, were designed to feel a whole spectrum of emotions: hate, greed, anger, love, joy, pain, sorrow, you get the point. The Jedi do not allow themselves to feel anger and fear, correct?"

I nodded, "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering." I spoke the words another being advised long ago; advice I ignored.

"Wrong, well for the most part; the entire world is composed of opposites as we have already discovered: night and day, the sun and moon, fire and water, love and hate, and without these opposites the worlds would die and cease to exist. It is impossible to deny yourselves feelings because you deem them 'dangerous' and 'dark'. How can you know what true joy is you have not felt hate? How can you be happy if you don't know what anger is? It doesn't make sense!"

"The Jedi feel the emotions, they just do not act upon them," I corrected. Aria shook her head.

"Wrong again, if the Jedi allowed themselves to feel such emotions then marriage and possession would be permitted. The Jedi deny themselves critical emotions to any race; now some races, such as Yinchorri, have a larger capacity for aggressive emotions but my point still remains. By denying those emotions, they are denying a part of themselves and will forever force themselves into inner-turmoil that can never result in peace. They throw themselves out of balance and it lead to their destruction; the moon had disappeared and the world died," she explained. I stood and walked away to the bridge staring at the planet below.

"What about all the Jedi who were successful? Like Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"They were not balanced; Master Yoda was always conflicted about the Force around him and had inner turmoil over those events; his imbalance prevented him from seeing the truth. Master Windu was the only Jedi I had ever encountered as my years as Kaeli and he was an ass, he felt aggression, don't believe me? Ask him about certain questions and he would get riled up, it was kinda funny. And Master Jinn, he constantly disobeyed the Council to fulfill his own beliefs; he felt love, anger, pain, and hate but because he felt those things he was able to see clearly. Master Jinn was one of the only Jedi to live in balance because he had felt his demons." She joined me but I refused to look at her.

"If the Jedi truly cared about balance, they would have seen how much their Code violated the balance and forced itself to right itself. The absence of the moon for centuries finally destroyed them; they destroyed themselves. If they were balanced, they would have been able to see what was coming long before it happened and they would have understood what each other were going through. As opposed to being an Order with friends they would have been a family, which loved and protected another."

"What you propose sounds dangerous to them," I muttered as her words spun in my head. Aria shrugged.

"This is life, Lord Vader, everything we do is dangerous, but they wouldn't have fallen I guarantee you that. The Jedi were slow to change, afraid of it instead of embracing it; that's why the truth doesn't make sense with them. But any way you look at it, no one can deny themselves such emotions and expect no consequences in return. the Force doesn't work that way; it needs balance." Her eyes twinkled with a wisdom beyond her years as she returned to her original seat. I remained where I stood as my thoughts continued to spin.

 _Were the Jedi imbalanced and destined to fall? Were my actions nothing more than the will of the Force?_ For once, Darth Vader's voice remained silent as a small joy rose up within me and I grinned. I was still not free from the pain I bestowed upon others, or the lives I had taken but maybe this would help.


	6. Orders and Patience

I was meditating when Admiral Tarkin entered my room. I slowly turned to face him feeling my anger rise up. Actually, my anger had been subdued greatly during the past few months; instead of anger, I felt calm. Instead of feeling hate and rage, I chuckled- the closest thing I had come to laughing since the fall of the Jedi Order. Don't mistake me, I could still feel it bubbling beneath the surface, ready to explode. The change was because of Aria; she was impacting me more than I cared to admit; we continued our unscheduled and random meetings. If anything, we increased how to much time we spent together

We usually talked about random things and talked less and less about Aria's past, and more on her future and current life. I attended one of her podraces in secret, but somehow she knew I was there. I was surprised at her talent, how she used the Force to guide her actions without any doubt, a critical skill in bounty hunting she would tell me with a shrug. I was not surprised when she won. At times, Aria would ask vague questions about my doings but I didn't indulge on those; Aria wasn't meant to be part of that life. I thought we were being fairly discreet with my master, apparently I was wrong.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor demands your presence," he informed in his smooth voice. My eyes looked up as my heart jumped and fear overcame me. I quickly pushed back my fears and rose to my feet nodding at Tarkin.

 _The Emperor will feel your emotions; calm down and let your anger shield you._ I walked down the halls of the completed Death Star allowing the pains of my past to overcome me; they gave me focus and strength, as well as hid my true thoughts and feelings. Yet, I could feel myself hiding away from these emotions, as if running from them; fearing them instead of relishing in them.

The Emperor was in the main room of the Death Star; it was planned he would later leave the Death Star in my command while he controlled and focused his power in the outlying planets, but so far it was only a plan. The room was casted into darkness as shadows dominated the room; we were Sith, we lived in the shadows. I seemed to disappear as soon as I set foot in the room, only the lights from my control panel were visible in the darkness. The Emperor's guards were standing silently by the doors watching everything waiting for an attack.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I asked kneeling before him. Sidious was sitting on a single chair looking out a large bay window staring at the stars and all that belonged to him. I could feel his pride over his victory then his mind turned to me as he faced me. I focused on my pain, on the screams and cries of those I hurt and betrayed, the blood of my friends turned pain and anger filled me as Sidious smiled, satisfied. Then he stood and walked down the flight of stairs watching me with his sickly, yellow eyes.

"Lord Vader," he croaked smiling down at me with yellowing teeth, "it has come to my attention that you have been spending a considerable amount of time with the Representative Aria Naberrie of Naboo." I expected this but I mentally flinched nevertheless.

"I am simply curious, Master, I want to know more about her past," I muttered staring at the floor before me.

"Her past is of no consequence," he spat, "Vader, have you forgotten _her_ already?" My pain and anger became everything as I closed my eyes and held back a ravaged scream; I couldn't think about _her._ I wasn't strong enough.

"Aria might be Amidala's sister but she wasn't there during Amidala's death; Aria failed her and failed you." My master stopped and stood behind me laying a hand on my shoulder. The gesture was suppose to comfort me but I could feel his joy at my pain and commitment to the dark side. I could feel him smiling.

"What do you want me to do?" I uttered fighting to say those words. I felt weak and tired, as if the entire galaxy were placed upon my shoulders. I hadn't slept for more than an hour a night; I was so tired but I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to sleep. There were too many demons there.

"Stay away from Representative Aria Amidala; she is a politician and, as they all do, she will fade into nothing while we are eternal. Rejoice, Lord Vader, for we have brought peace to the galaxy!" He stepped away and began climbing up the stairs back to his chair.

"Instead, focus on the growing rebellion; I foresee them becoming a huge problem if we do not take them seriously. Find them, Lord Vader, and bring them to me."

"Yes, my master," I muttered standing to my feet and walking away; wanting nothing more than to run away and disappear. Pain, terrible pain.

 _She_ flashed before my eyes, just as beautiful as I remembered. I could picture her hair, her eyes, her smile, the taste of her lips. I missed that. Then her face morphed into Aria's. Once again I could picture the differences; how Aria was stronger, harsher and how _she_ was soft and smooth, kind and gentle. _She_ was mine.

I would not be able to carry out my master's orders.

I missed the next few sessions and avoided meeting with Aria; my master was still too suspicious, he was watching me too closely for me to risk it. Instead, I ignored her transmission and did what was asked of me; I searched the galaxy for the rebellion, but each planet, every clue I found only pointed me to one direction: the Senate.

I went in one day and found nothing changed; senators nodded and applauded, Sidious made his speeches with the same exclamations and victorious finish. Only Aria was different; she was sitting farther away from the other senators. She pulled out her datapad at one point, only for it to be taken away by Senator Organa. After, she just sat there sighing while looking around her, oblivious to the speech going on. She looked so similar, yet acted so different.

Once the session was completed, Aria was the first one out standing by a statue of the Emperor. Her hands were placed on her hips as she shook her head staring at the floor. I could feel the conflict within her; her pain and sorrow, her determination and strength. Her guards were raised as she sensed my presence looking up at me. A small smile passed her lips.

"Hey, Vader, haven't seen you in awhile," she greeted as she walked up to me. I felt my skin, what was left of it crawl, as I looked around slowly and calmly. I spotted several guards, senators that were kissing up to Sidious, and other people watching us with hard eyes. Poodoo.

"Is your breathing really that loud?" She continued with a laugh, "Guess I got used to it, so how was your adventure? Make any new friends cause-" I raised a hand and used the Force to push Aria against the closest wall causing a vase to fall and shatter over the wine coloured floor. People gasped as Aria's fellow senators stared in horror while others cried out. I made sure I wasn't hurting her, just putting on a good show.

Aria's own eyes were large with shock and anger; her hand instinctively went to her belt but she pulled back and placed them against the wall. Her eyes stared into my transparisteel holo-plates filled with curiosity, confusion, and pain. Then they became flat as she pushed her pain away and stared at me.

"Remember your place, representative," I growled darkly, "I am Darth Vader and do not convene with the likes of you unless it serves my purpose; I have what I needed from you so stay out of my way!" I dropped her to the floor; she landed on her knees and rubbed at her neck.

"Next time, you will be eliminated." I stared down at her wishing she could see my eyes, my real eyes and see everything I was trying to say. Aria was _her_ sister; I failed _her_ but I wouldn't fail to protect Aria, not until I knew why she left her sister's life.

 _You enjoy spending time with people,_ a part of me, a part I hadn't heard in a long time, that I thought was dead, whispered, _you like talking to someone and not having to worry about using your anger. You like having friends- yes, she is your friend no matter how much you hate that word. But it goes one step further, she is, by marriage, your family. The only family you have left; would you fail your family after your last failure? You promised._

I pushed the voice away and focused on the anger that was always there and walked away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they watched my cape snapping in the air. I could feel Sidious' spies grin with glee as they snuck away to share the good news with the Emperor. Finally, I focused on Aria keeping my presence quiet hoping she wouldn't sense me.

She was still on her knees watching me ignoring the words and assistance of her friends and other senators. Her confusion was back as her mind turned and thought. She was also feeling betrayed and that sparked the anger she kept deep down. It sparked, but, somehow, she pushed away and just stared.

 _Patience,_ I thought as I exited the Senate building and entered my ship. _Patience._


	7. Darth Erebraous

I waited two weeks until I contacted Aria; I knew the Emperor would be watching but I was Darth Vader and I could do anything. I sent her a scrambled transmission that would not be able to be traced, as it bounced off too many transmitters; a good skill when trapping rebels or Jedi. I claimed I was in need of Starkiller's services and left a place and time to meet. I knew she would come; she was smart and would realize who it was from. That is, if she still wanted to know me.

I arrived at our meeting destination, an outpost on the furthest part of Kashyyyk. If the Emperor were to ask, I had successfully hunted down a surviving Jedi, Master Gu'ligt Ktisn. I got there early and stood watching the sun as it dipped below the horizon. I closed my eyes and began to meditate hoping to find peace of some sort.

"Was starting to wonder if you were being serious," Aria's cool and cocky voice sounded. I opened my eyes and slowly turned to face her; she was wearing a low-cut dark red shirt with beige pants, boots, and her cloak. Her hands were on her hips and was smiling that all-knowing smile of hers.

"The Emperor was getting suspicious," I said crossing my arms as I stared down at her. She was really, really short.

"I expected that to happen sooner or later; can't be all angry and connected to the dark side as much as he wants when you have a bestie like me." She smiled up at me then her smile grew into a grin, like that of massiff. "So why are you here if the Emperor did not want you here?"

"I had business to attend to," I answered gruffly. Her smile fell as she looked around, as if sensing the passing of a life. Her shoulders sagged but she looked up and forced a shrug as she moved one.

"But you still wanted to talk to me despite the Emperor's wishes," she continued with a huge grin. I gave her a look, the only look I could really portray these days.

"I am simply curious about your past, nothing more," I muttered curtly as I stepped towards the edge of the of the outpost. It was Kashyyyk, so the outpost was nothing more than a small wooden scouting post halfway up the tree. Aria nodded with a small smile mouthing, _sure._

"So whaddya wanna know?" She asked stepping beside me and resting her hands along the railing. Her hair was pulled up into a half pony with the rest hung at her shoulders. The wind pulled at her hair as the setting sun made her eyes turn to liquid water and her hair to fire.

"If you were-" Suddenly my skin felt as if thousands of antz were crawling on my skin. My mind itched and felt as if I were on fire once again. My breath escaped my lungs, even with the assistance of my respirator and it got worse every passing second. But the sensation was not aimed at me, at least not yet.

"Aria, move!" Immediately the world around us became full of blaster fire as lasers flew past us. I grabbed my lightsaber and used it to deflect the incoming blasts. I was so focused on that I didn't think about Aria.

"Don't move, rebels! Blast them!" A familiar voice shouted as my rage flared once again. It was my men.

"Hold fire; it's me!" I snapped through my com-link as the lasers came to a halt.

"Sorry, sir, we had orders of a possible rebel base here; apologies, sir," one stormtrooper muttered as I slowly lowered my weapon. I know some of the deflections had killed them. Good.

"And who, captain, gave you this order?"

"The Emperor, sir."

I nodded and sent them far away as I frantically looked to my right anxious for what I was about to see. _Another person you failed..._ But I was wrong; she didn't need my help.

Beside me, Aria as crouched low in a defensive stance. Her ponytail had broken free as the rest of her hair floated in the air like a fiery halo, as her eyes blazed with a slow, cold burn. In her hands was a crimson lightsaber. She held the weapon carefully and managed to deflect the lasers with expertise; she did not simply trade for this weapon. She was professionally trained in it, and she excelled in it.

All the pieces finally came together: why the bounty hunters were so afraid of getting into a fight with her, why she was so successful as Starkiller, why she always seemed to know when I was searching for her presence, why she always reached for her belt in uncertain times and times of danger, and how she managed to survive all these years on her own.

Instead of laughing or accepting the truth, my anger flared as it never had before, well only with one exception. My eyes widened as I ignited my blade staring at her with daggers. For the first time, Aria cowered under my gaze and disengaged her weapon and glanced up at me.

"Explain. Now." I had to fight the red from overcoming my vision as I fought the urge to strike her down; was she a former Jedi, but then I would have certainly know her or known of her. Was she Sidious' apprentice; it was not rare for Sith lords to have multiple apprentices and have them fight to the death to determine the strongest became the next master, but why hadn't she tried to kill me yet?

"I can explain," she began in a soft, slow voice as she took a small step back. I pointed the blade towards her neck holding the hilt tightly.

"Do so now or forever be silent," I hissed. I used the Force to take her weapon from her hands; she would have been able to fight back, to resist but she didn't. It had a smaller hilt than a conventional lightsaber and was silver in colour with various black markings that wrapped around the hilt making an intricate pattern that was both pleasing to the eye and fearsome. It was heavier than I expected but also balanced. It would not suite me, but it suited Aria perfectly. Lightsabers were an extension of a Force users body; therefore, their weapon must have their characteristics and personality. Aria's was small and complicated, yet simple. It was strong and could only be mastered by a true warrior.

"After Kaeli, but before Starkiller, and just before the start of the Clone Wars, I had it bad with the worst people," she began as her breathing accelerated and sweat covered her face washing away some of the dirt.

"The Hutts? For what, betting?" I growled but Aria shook her head.

"Trust me, just the worst people. Some kids helped me get out and I promised I would save them in return, but I failed; most of them died helping me. I failed them, Vader! I promised I would save their lives and bring them with me to the Republic, but they died." She closed her eyes biting her lip until blood coloured her lips.

"I ran to Geonosis; I had a contact there who was neutral throughout the wars. I was angry- I hated those people for letting those kids die," her eyes flashed yellow as the small burning rage flared and filled her, but her pain and determination pushed that anger back returning her eyes to their natural colour. "I hated myself for failing them. And I met him."

My face paled as my weapon lowered, "Count Dooku." She nodded ashamed.

"He promised to teach me so I could go back and save the others, so I could avenge those I lost and ensure no one else died. I didn't know the Sith were back; I had avoided all politics or mentions of a war, I didn't know! He taught me the ways of the dark side of the Force; as a baby, I was registered as having an above-average number of midichlorians but not enough to be significant, but somehow I learned. I could use the Force and Dooku taught me how to use my anger, my hate for those people to make me strong. I didn't know what I was doing; maybe I did but I didn't care."

"What name did he give you?" I asked staring at the ground imagining a lost and hateful Aria learning the art of the Sith.

"Darth Erebraous," she answered in a soft, solemn voice as a shiver ran down my spine. I had heard that name once before, long ago when I was a different man. I thought they were talking about Dooku, not Aria...

"He told me about a Sith lord who was in charge of the senate; Dooku knew Padme was my sister and he told me she was in trouble. He told me we would destroy the Sith and save Padme before she was ever in danger."

"What happened?" I asked after she fell silent.

"I had a dream," she muttered, "the day before, Dooku told me his master had his eyes on another apprentice so we were going to kill the potential apprentice before he ever had the chance of killing Dooku. I assume that apprentice was you... I went to sleep and dreamed of a man; he wore strange robes, had long hair and a beard but he had kind eyes and a voice like a lion," she described as her eyes hazed over as if in her dream. "He showed me a vision of what would happen if I stayed with Dooku; he showed me death, pain, screams. Those I promised to save were dead at my feet while their blood covered my hands. Those I swore to defend were cowering in fear before me... Padme screaming in pain before she too fell... Death, it was everywhere. There was so much pain." A lone tear escaped Aria's eyes as she experienced the pain. I held a breath remembering an old master who belonged to someone else. Qui-Gon. I shook such thoughts out of my head as my anger growled and I focused on the Sith. Aria placed her hands on her head forcing the pain away.

"The man told me it didn't have to be that way; he taught me about the light side of the Force. He told me I could still escape it, so when I woke up, I ran and never looked back. I let go of my hate and focused on using the light side. I hid my presence and went as Starkiller and used my new skills to helps those I could: war refugees, former slaves, anyone who had a better soul than I did. I stayed out of politics more than before hoping Dooku would forget me, but then my vision happened anyways. Despite turning away from it all, I still failed and their blood is on my hands.

"I thought if I stayed away from Padme she'd be safer; that I wouldn't hurt her again, so I stayed away. But then one day, I looked on someone's datapad at the wrong time and I saw her casket being carried through the streets of Naboo." Her voice was full of pain, a pain needed to be experienced to be truly understood. Another lone tear ran down her cheek as her gaze turned towards me. Her eyes grew hard and full of conflicted emotions: anger, pain, fear, uncertainty.

"You wanna know why I am here? Am I here to complete Dooku's wishes; to kill the Sith and take control for myself?" She laughed harshly. "I know who you are, Anakin Skywalker." I looked up as her lightsaber rolled out of my hands. But it stopped mid-fall as Aria used the Force to return her lightsaber to her hands.

"I've always known."

"So what do you want? You blame me? Want to kill me?" I muttered fighting the growing panic. "Anakin Skywalker is dead; he died alongside... _Her._ I, Darth Vader, is what remains and there is nothing but hate and anger in me. I killed her."

Aria's eyes narrowed, "Ever since I heard of Padme's death, I searched the entire galaxy to find who was responsible; I returned to Naboo, watched every hologram I could find with her in it, and I joined the stupid senate to learn anything I could. Anakin, I found tapes of her death and she didn't blame you. There is another to blame and, believe me, he will pay one way or another. Anakin, Padme loved you, her last words were of you, of hope. I didn't lie to you before; I am here to learn about the man behind the mask. I want to know about the man who made Padme, stubborn, hard-headed and fall in love with him. I want to know who comforted her when no one else could, and who gave her the children she never had the opportunity to raise." Her fear left as she stood tall with a brimming determination that burned like the sun; this was the emotion that drove Aria forward through the pain and past the anger. She raised a hand and blue lightning struck the tree causing the bark to explode into flames. Her training had made her powerful and it kept her skills a secret from the rest of the Sith.

"I failed Padme too many times and wasn't there to save her, but I will be damned if I fail her now! Padme knew Anakin was still inside and she wants him back; I swore on her grave I would accomplish that. I will bring back Anakin Skywalker for Padme if it kills me!" Her eyes burned while her words echoed through the sky.

 _She knew; Aria knew the truth the whole time. No, she doesn't know the full truth or she would have killed me. She should kill me._

"Anakin Skywalker is dead," I repeated but those words caused Aria to laugh.

"Who are you trying to fool; I have been with you for almost half a year now and I see Anakin in there; Darth Vader would not care about some representative no matter who her family was, Anakin does! I see Anakin in there and I know Sidious is beginning to see him or else he wouldn't forbid you to see me. You are the only one who doesn't get it!" My pain flashed as I stood tall and used the Force to choke her pinning her against the tree. But instead of fighting, she stood tall ignoring as her face turned blue.

"You are the only one who doesn't get it! You think you know the truth because you saw some security holograms? You know nothing! Your rage, your hate towards her killer should be aimed at me. I killed _her_ and nothing will ever change that!"

"You... can't say... her name," Aria sputtered through gasps. I looked at her and tightened my grip but I could feel myself losing control.

"No!" I pictured _her_ face and heard her laugh. Images I had pushed away for so long came all at once flashing before my mind. Memories we shared both good and bad. They were overwhelming.

"Are you an angel?"

"I made this for you."

Padme standing before all of Naboo smiling at me in my new apprentice tunic.

Seeing her for the first time in ten years; I was so nervous. Yet she remembered me, and she smiled.

Our first kiss on Naboo.

Her holding me as I cried over my mother and my actions to her killers.

Her telling me how she loved me;then our kiss before our execution.

Our wedding; she wasn't happy we had to keep it private but I always knew it would be.

"Annie, I'm pregnant."

Her laugh. Her kiss. Her eyes. Her cries. Her screams.

 _You don't deserve such memories; they belong to someone else._

Suddenly we were back on Mustafar and I had her in my grasp choking the life out of her. She whispered my name with pleading eyes and I released her.

Then she was dead.

"I killed Padme!" I shouted as the power snapped like a rubber band. Aria fell to her feet released as my Force powers filled the air. The earth and sky shook as I released a strangled scream. Tears streamed down my face, cool and painful on my burnt skin. It felt as if the entire planet was shaking, all but Aria who watched me with sympathetic eyes. Finally, I fell to my knees drained as the planet stilled.

"I loved Padme and I killed her. I..."

Aria walked up beside me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, which I smacked away. I didn't deserve her pity; I killed her sister and nothing would ever change the facts.

"Anakin, Padme didn't blame you; she forgave you the moment it happened. She loved you, Anakin, and you need to come back for her. Please, I won't fail her again; you'll have to kill me before it gets to that. She blamed someone else and we can make him pay; we can return the galaxy to what Padme would have wanted it to be, where she would have wanted to raise her children. We can do it," she whispered in my ear with a soft voice. Someone once whispered similar words to me and it ended everything I ever loved.

"Get away from me!" I screamed using the Force to push her away. "No, this is my punishment for my actions. Stay away from me, Aria, or I will kill you and I don't care whose sister you are. Anakin Skywalker is dead. Darth Vader is all that remains and you would best remember it." What remained of my battered soul trembled as the shadows overtook my mind and power once again. The dark side subduing my pain, yet sharpening it never allowing me to forget.

She stared at me silently as she stood to her feet. Her eyes were unreadable as they never left me making me feel exposed, but I didn't care; I was Darth Vader, lord of the Sith.

"Fine," she whispered, "but I won't fail Padme. You'll figure it out. You might wanna get ahold of yourself, _Vader,_ your posse is coming."

"Darth Vader, sir, we heard you yelling; is something wrong, sir?" A batch of stormtroopers, the ones shooting at us, emerged from stairs behind me. I looked back to where Aria was standing but she was gone leaving no evidence but the scalding flames that ate what life remained.

"No," I growled standing to my feet. "Time to go."


	8. The Slave

It had been three days since Kashyyyk and my anger had only been growing stronger and stronger. I gave more orders, punished more people for failing me, and mediated more. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep, I didn't want to. I avoided the Senate building like the plague and focused on hunting down the rebellion. The Jedi were extinct with the exception of two. I was interrogating a potential suspect when I received orders to see the Emperor at the Senate building.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I muttered kneeling before him staring at the floor before me while extending my senses. I couldn't feel _her_ anywhere. Good.

"Lord Vader, you have become stronger the past few days; your anger is stronger, you are more focused, but before that I felt your pain and anger despite the distance. Is everything okay?" He was not asking for my sake but to see if I had any thoughts of betraying him. My anger flared.

"Of course, some things were just made clear to me," I answered lowering my gaze. These past few days, I had not seen any trace of Aria nor heard anything from her. I didn't care if I ever saw her again; I meant to keep my promise.

"Very well, you will be pleased to know I have found a rebel spy while you were hunting Gu'ligt Ktisn on Kashyyyk. Join me where we unveil this scum and show what becomes of those who oppose us." I nodded as I stood to my feet and joined Sidious at the center of the floor. I would have to be careful; if Sidious' hired hands had already found a rebel he might think me incompetent and look to replace me. All the politicians from the various planets stared at us surprised by the change. They began to whisper amongst themselves as anxiety filled the halls. My eyes immediately went to the Naboo turbolift but Aria was not among the worried senators.

I huffed, _she only joined to learn about Padme and get close to me. She's figured out how futile her mission is and ran far away, maybe back to Tatooine. Good riddance._

"People of the Galactic Empire, there is a group among us who fights to disrupt our Empire and destroy our peace! The Rebel Alliance seek to destroy our lands, shed our blood, and destroy what we have worked so hard to create. But after hard work from our loyal subjects, we have found one such spy." Sidious pointed to the side where two stormtroopers stepped out of the shadows dragging a person behind them.

They stepped up beside us on a long, flat platform dragging a cuffed and bagged individual. The rebel was obviously female with all the right curves in the right place. Her shirt had been ripped away only revealing a white bra that now had various smudges staining it. Her pants had also been ripped, barely long enough to cover her important parts while revealing smooth tanned skin, but flawed with numerous scratches, scars, and burn marks. Her feet were bare and covered with blood and dirt. The muscles in her arms, legs, and stomach bulged in exertion as she attempted to fight the stormtroopers and halt their procession.

"Behold the Rebel Alliance," he spat.

At his words, a stormtrooper pulled off the bag covering her face. The Senate erupted as some laughed and cheered while most cried and shouted for mercy. I found myself staring at her unable to decide on a single emotion: anger, pain, hate, fear... It all became one.

"Aria Naberrie Amidala of Naboo, you have been charged with treason for plotting against the Galactic Empire!" Sidious declared getting the senators back under control. More stormtroopers had filled the Senate ensuring their cooperation, or else.

"Like you did three years ago, Palpatine?" She asked sitting on her knees glaring up at Sidious. A trooper hit her in the back of the head with an electrostaff. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Quiet, wench! Will you reveal the location of the rebel base and more of your rebel friends?" Sidious hissed unable to hide the smile growing on his face. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Come on; this is poodoo! I don't give a shit who's in charge of this circus; you, the rebels are all the same to me," she spat.

"You are a politician, are you not?"

"For my reasons, and mine alone. Republic, rebels, empire, who cares!" She muttered but she was lying; she told me so.

"So you are refusing to repent and remain loyal to the rebel scum?"

"Come on, you know I had nothing to do with any rebel thing. I can't give you anything even if I wanted to." That earned her another hit with the staff.

"It's treason then," Sidious muttered with a large, cruel smile. "The punishment for treason is the ultimate price; watch and remember what happens if you defy me!" A woman, someone from the Naboo representatives, screamed and cried.

A stormtrooper dressed in all black walked up beside Aria holding a large, metal blade. Of course a blaster or lightsaber would be more effective but Sidious wanted her to feel fear, to cry, and beg for forgiveness but this would be more gruesome; besides, Aria would never beg. Ever.

"I am sorry, Aria, you had such potential," Sidious muttered with a smile as Aria rolled her eyes once again.

"Like hell you are," she spat as they laid her head against a metal block. The trooper raised the blade high into the air waiting for Sidious' orders.

I stared at Aria with my bored, flat eyes as Aria returned the look. I was right; she had given up on me. Her eyes seemed to stare past my mask and into my very soul. They were without any fear for her well-being and her impending doom, only fear of her failure. Then they grew hard as she took in a breath and relaxed turning her gaze forward.

"Do it!"

The blade began to fall.

"STOP!" A voice shouted echoed through the Senate. The trooper managed to stop the blade an inch away from her neck as everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Towards me. My eyes widened as I forced myself to stand tall; I didn't mean to say that. I wanted her dead; if she was dead, so were the memories. Anakin would be truly dead.

"Lord Vader?" Sidious asked with a growing scowl. Aria looked up at me but she was wearing a half-grin with triumphant eyes.

Echuta...

"Forgive me, my master, but death is too lenient of a punishment; she doesn't fear death but welcomes it. We need something that will truly send a message to those who dare oppose your rule. We need her to suffer, to feel a pain unlike any other until she begs for death," I said raising my voice for the entire Senate to hear. At first, they stared at me with hope believing, hoping I would save her. Now their faces were filled with dread as they stared at me in horror and hate; I was Darth Vader.

"What do you have in mind?" Sidious asked with a growing smile. I looked back to Aria as I thought quickly; I should have let her die.

"Let her become my slave; I know slavery is outlawed in the Empire, but she is not a person, she is a traitor. She will serve me and never experience the sun again. By the end of the week, she will plead for me to end her." Gasps arose as the Senate broke out into cries once again. The slave of Darth Vader, the cold and heartless; I expect people imagined me torturing her in every way possible until nothing remained of Aria's spirit but an empty shell. I crouched before Aria and grazed her cheek with my gloved hands. She jerked out of my grasp but I held her tightly pinching her skin until tears welled up in her eyes Yet, they were alive and sparked with something I didn't understand.

I looked back to Sidious and smiled; his face had fallen into a deep scowl as his anger and frustration filled the entire room. He hated this idea, but he could not say no before the Senate; I had introduced a far worse plan than his and, if he were to instill fear into the Senate, he would have to go along with it.

"Very well, Lord Vader, you may have her as your slave but allow my men and me to interrogate her before delivering her to you; she might have more information," he hissed. I nodded and stood up joining my master at his side. The troopers pulled Aria away to the Emperor's chambers as the rest of the Senate slowly filed out; the session was complete.

"By the end of the week, Vader," Sidious growled facing me with a growing rage in his eyes. I would pay for this somehow. "She better be begging for death by the end of the week. Remember your place, my apprentice!" With a flap of his cloak, Sidious departed with the remainder of the guards leaving me standing alone.

I could feel the Force growing in anticipation; something big was about to happen but I couldn't foresee anything more.

I should have let her die.

It was nighttime on Coruscant when a trooper dropped Aria off. She was laying on the ground on her left side barely breathing; at first I wondered if she was even alive. Her skin was now dominated by various cuts, bruises, burn marks, as well as other wounds. Her veins were black with poison; it would make her insides feel as if fire were eating it away, like her body was rotting before her eyes. It looked like every form of torture had been used on her; I did not envy her.

"Aria," I called nudging her with my boot.

"Don't karking touch me," she growled pushing herself to her knees, but she wasn't strong enough and collapsed on her face. Most people were unconscious after an interrogation, or dead; how was it Aria wasn't? She flopped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling fighting for breath. Her soft, creamy skin was torn by numerous wounds, the biggest one being a cut under her eye and another on her hairline. She had two black eyes and had blood running down into her eyes and dripping onto her mouth. Her lips were red with blood as her body convulsed in pain and agony. She coughed up blood but managed to look up at me and tried to sit.

"No one has dared talked to me like that," I hissed.

"Yeah, well life's a kark," she growled right back.

She survived because she was Aria, and because she was trained in the ways of the Sith; we embraced pain, it became our strength.

"That sucked," she muttered attempting to push herself onto her feet, but failed once again landing on her face. I sighed and kneeled down to assist her when I spotted a series of numbers and letters carved, and burned into her left shoulder. The marking were large, thick, and angry meaning to last the rest of her days. My eyes widened in realization; that was a slave identification number.

"You were a slave," I muttered remembering how mad she got when I accused her of knowing nothing about slavery; how she defended the anti-slavery laws during one session two months ago. It was the only time she paid attention or raised her voice in the Senate.

"What?" She growled but spotted her exposed mark and leaned against the closest wall finally sitting up. She was getting blood on my wall. "So?"

"Tell me what happened," I ordered crossing my arms.

She laughed, "I have had enough of you almighty Sith telling me what to do and what to say; screw you buddy." She crossed her arms biting her lip in pain. I growled as I rose to my full height prepared to yell, and further torture her when I stopped. Aria was Sith; fear did not intimidate her, only her determination motivated her.

"Aria," I began softer kneeling beside her. I pulled my cape off my body and draped it on her shoulders hoping to help stop some of her shivers, "please, tell me what happened." She looked up at me as her barriers fell. Pain and anger exploded in her eyes as she bit her lip cutting it even further. Her hands formed tight fists as she fought for breath.

"I was on Tatooine for a podrace, not the Boonta Eve, but still pretty big. I was on my way when I saw some Rakatas beating on a little boy. So, I stepped up and got into a fight with them, but I didn't know there was three more across the street. When I woke up I was on a Zygerrian slave ship. Eventually, I was sold to a Gank called Gatts Bardack; you know him?"

I did; he lived just a few houses past where I used to... From Anakin Skywalker's old home. I remained silent but Aria already knew the answer. Gatts was aggressive and known to use his female slaves as entertainment and nightly company for his clients. I looked back to Aria wondering about her past; what made her so angry?

"Well, needless to say, he and I did not get along; I refused to be anyone's slave and fought back as often and as hard as I could. Finally, one day after many beatings and whatever else he could think of, he pulled out a laser knife and carved _that_ number into me. So that no matter how much time passed or where I've been, I would always remember I was a slave," she spat the word as if it were acid on her tongue, and not in her veins. I'm pretty sure Aria was have preferred that to a life of slavery, I would have.

"I would have died but then I met another slave, a lady who had lost her son a few weeks back. She kinda took me in and taught me what to say, what to do, which battles to fight, and how to get even when I couldn't take it anymore; by spitting in their food." A wide smile crossed her face but disappeared as she winced in pain.

"Who?" I asked. Aria looked up at me looking through her almost swollen shut eyes smiling that smile of hers.

"I would have died if it weren't for her. Her son was freed and moved on to bigger and better things, but he promised to return one day; she really hoped he didn't but at the same time she hoped he would. Shmi Skywalker; your mother saved my life, Anakin." I ignored her jab as a wall of pain hit me. I could feel her body in my arms, hear the dying Tusken Raiders, I could smell their blood.

"Then what happened?" I asked after composing myself.

"She was sold to a moisture farmer named Lars who lived far away. You probably didn't know, being a former Jedi and their stupid no-attachments rule, but I heard Lars freed her and married her; I hope so anyways, that wonderful woman deserved some joy in her life." Aria paused biting her lip as her eyelids fought to remain open. Her skin was pale and I could see the pain hadn't left her yet.

"She was so proud of you, Anakin. She would always talk about you and told stories about you. I felt as if I already knew you, like you were a brother I never had. I didn't know Lars would free her so I fought back and went back to my old ways. One day, Tam Abermiaci was walking through and saw me and how my _master_ treated me. He proposed a bet, one Gatt couldn't refuse. His freedom in a podrace with me driving in the Boonta Eve. I won but I promised my fellow slaves I would free them. I thought I found a way to escape, a way to deactivate the transmitter. I was wrong." Aria's eyes filled with tears as she griped my cloak with cut up hands. I noticed some of her fingernails had been removed during her interrogation.

"I had 29 slaves with me and only one survived, but she, a three year old Kushiban, she died only two days after we escaped we escaped Tatooine. I failed them. I failed them all; at least they still would have been alive if I hadn't convinced them to join me. I was so mad. I have only hated two people in my life and that was one of them; I hated Tatooine! I hated the Hutts; I hated the masters!" Aria's eyes flashed yellow but returned to their natural colour as her pain, both emotional and physical, overwhelmed her.

"That's when Dooku found you," I said putting the puzzle together. She nodded.

"He promised me he could teach me how to kill all the masters, to free all the slaves. I wanted that more than anything; I didn't care about power or strength, I just wanted to help them. Then I failed Padme, I failed everyone I ever wanted to help, or loved." She leaned forward and collapsed, but this time I saw it coming and caught her in my arms. She stared up at me delirious as she formed a half smile, half grimace.

"I won't fail you, Anakin, I promise." Her skin was feverish; I could feel it through my suit as I lifted her up and slowly walked to my bed. She needed rest.

"Aria, you said you have only hated two people, one being the masters; who is the other person?"

She looked at me as her limbs slowly fell limp in my arms. Then she whispered, "Not yet, Anakin, but you hate him too; you just don't acknowledge it yet. He-" Her sentence ended as she fell unconscious. I growled as I placed Aria gently in my bed; it was nice, hard, and comfy but I barely had any use for it. As I set her down, I felt something hard in a tiny little pocket in the back of what remained of her pants. I grabbed it and found her lightsaber tucked securely away. I shook my head; how on earth did she hide this from Sidious? I rolled my eyes and tucked it into a pocket.

I growled and stared at the sleeping girl; she looked so peaceful sleeping despite her numerous, and I mean numerous wounds, yet I knew her dreams would be anything but. I glanced up feeling Sidious' wrath for me claiming her as my slave, I felt horrible for even calling her that, for forcing her back into that life. The Force was trembling as I looked around; it felt as if a noose was growing tighter and tighter around our necks.

I sighed and looked down at her watching as she took in a few shallow, pain filled breaths.

"We're in trouble, Aria."


	9. Sand Goddess

The next morning came with no major incidents; I spent my time immersed in meditation attempting to control my conflicting emotions. I begged the Force for guidance but it too was waging war within me. Instead of giving me peace, I was even more tired and frustrated than before. Admitting defeat, I rose as the machines placed my mask back on my scarred face and the enclosed meditation center retracted into the ceiling.

"I was wondering what you looked like under there," Aria commented as my mask sealed in place. Her voice was still weak and filled with exhaustion and pain, yet her usual spark was back. I sighed and rose to my daunting height and walked forward ignoring her.

"So what happened?" She asked sitting down on a small seat. I barely spent any time in my room, and when I did I was in the meditation center. So my room was mostly empty with some tables with useless junk piled on top, my bed, which was rarely used, and a small kitchenette, which was never used.

"I was betrayed," I growled feeling my hate towards my old master; if Obi-Wan truly cared for me, he wouldn't have tried to kill me; he would have allowed Padme to talk to me, he would have let me leave with her.

 _Don't be naive, it doesn't suit you,_ Darth Vader taunted with a cruel smile, _you were too entrapped in the darkness; nothing Padme could have said would have changed anything._

Aria nodded biting her lip as a tense silence overcame us. Finally she broke the silence, "Everyone makes mistakes, Anakin." My anger flared.

"But not all mistakes result in the death of everyone you ever cared about!"

"Mine did," she uttered barely above a whisper. I looked at her and remembered her confession; of the kids she hope to bring to safety but, instead brought them to their deaths. I shook my head.

"But you had their best intentions in mind."

"So did you," she countered with a sly smile. I growled waving my hands in the air; there was no way to win with this kid.

"Okay, some rules: do not enter my meditation center without my permission; it could alter the adjustments so they won't work for me," I explained as I saw that mischievous gleam enter her eyes. She nodded as the gleam disappeared. "Next, do not leave this room without my permission or accompaniment; it is very dangerous around here. I shall have food and drink brought here, as well as arrange a proper bed for you. Finally, you cannot call me that name-"

"Anakin?" Aria interrupted raising an eyebrow while her face broke into a small smile.

I nodded and continued on, I wasn't Vader anymore, but I wasn't Anakin, "Around here; my master is very suspicious and will look for any reason to kill you, or me. He cannot know you know the truth understand?"

"Understood, but Sidious expects me to be dead by the end of the week; how are we going to deal with that?" She asked pushing herself onto her feet as she looked at a destroyed droid that had found itself in my collection.

"We'll deal with that once it happens," I answered.

Aria smiled, "Trust in the Force- and the light side I mean." Her eyes sparkled as she looked through the pile turning her back to me.

"I won't do it," she growled after a moment of silence. I sighed and turned to face her wanting to scream and shake her; why was she always so vague?

"Won't do what?" I asked as I stepped beside her. Aria's eyes flashed as she dropped the already broken hologram.

"Beg," she spat the word as her anger and determination rose up within her. "I didn't beg as Kaeli and I sure as Hell won't start now! I don't care what he does, or you, I will die before I beg for anything!" I could feel her emotions as she stared at me with flashing eyes. I nodded slowly and picked up the hologram wanting to fix it, something I hadn't felt in years.

"I know," I answered softly before placing it down. "I have business to attend to; stay here." I gave her a look to know I was serious and she nodded sitting cross-legged on the floor eyes closed in meditation.

"Vader!" She called before I could leave my room. I glanced back at her to find her eyes closed as she immersed herself in the Force, meditating deeply. "I know you have my lightsaber; please, just take care of it. I've been through a lot with it." My frustrations waned as I nodded. Then I left the room wondering, yet again, what I had gotten myself into.

I was walking towards the bridge when the Emperor fell instep with me. Instantly, I tensed and watched him with curious eyes; Sidious remained in the throne room and only ventured out for Senate sessions or to give someone trouble.

"My master, is there something you need?" I asked glancing at him. Stormtroopers surrounded us as well as Sidious' own Red Guard. I watched them carefully ready to grab my lightsaber just in case.

"Nothing, Lord Vader; however, I am curious to how that rebel rat, Aria, is faring this morning?" His voice was rough and scratchy as if he had done nothing but use death sticks since birth. I nodded; of course he wanted to know about Aria.

"Not well; she is still very weak from her interrogation last night. We must be careful she doesn't die or all this would be for naught."

"Do not be fooled, my apprentice," Sidious cackled with a shake of his head, "she is strong and will not be defeated so easily; she will be weak but not close to death. Be merciless against her until she has broken beneath our feet. I shall check on her at the end of the week to ensure her torture is sufficient."

"Yes, master," I nodded as Sidious turned away and I reached the bridge; this would be a long few days.

Late that night I returned back to my quarters; normally I would stay on the bridge until I found my next target but I wanted to check on Aria and ensure no one visited her. My room was dark as the stars twinkled brightly outside. I stood in the doorway until I spotted her. She was leaned over the broken droids, datapads, and whatever else had accumulated there. She had tools surrounding her and appeared to be trying to fix them. I sighed and shook my head; she wouldn't fix anything the way she was going about it.

"What's up, Vader? How is the galaxy today?" She asked keeping her eyes on the project at hand. A small MSE-6 repair droid, otherwise known as a Mouse Droid. Its parts and pieces surrounded her as she grabbed at them trying to force them together. Beside her, I spotted a plate of food lying untouched; I had sent a droid to give her some food and set up a bed for her, but I didn't see one.

"I sent a droid to-"

"I know," she interrupted causing my temper to flare as I crossed my arms. "I sent him away but he wouldn't take the food back." She used the Force to move the plate of food before me with a wave of her hand. "I assume the High and Mighty will come here one day and I'm a pretty good actress but I can't fake protruding ribs or starvation. And it would be strange for a slave of the horrid Darth Vader to have a bed, don't you think?" She glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"The Emperor will see you at the end of the week," I informed looking at the kitchen. It was messy from whatever Aria had been doing; in fact, the whole room was a mess. I growled and shook my head.

"Aria, you have to be careful-"

"I know, Darth, no leaving the room and no calling you by _that_ name," she muttered in a bored tone interrupting me yet again. "Do you have a datapad here? There's a podrace I wanna catch. Maybe that Dug will win for once or-"

"Enough!" I shouted grabbing the mouse droid from her hands and smashing it against the wall with the Force. She turned to look at me with a half amused and half angry look on her face.

"You are a slave; my slave, or have you forgotten? Starving yourself and sleeping on the floor will not be enough to fool the Emperor. You must perform as a slave would, which means cleaning this place, doing what I tell you, and being afraid of me," I sighed as my anger dissipated. "Both of our lives are on the line, so please, just know how dangerous this is; this is not Gatt but Lord Sidious, the Sith Lord." I formed a tight fist remembering all those who had paid the price of Sidious' wrath.

"I understand, Lord Vader, it seems like I don't but I really do," she said in a soft yet strong voice. I looked up into her determined blue eyes and smirked- yes, Darth Vader smirked. "I won't put you in any danger; just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." The way she said those words, the way her voice carried, she reminded me of _her_... Of Padme.

"Why did you leave Naboo?" I asked sitting down suddenly exhausted. "What made you and Padme so mad at each other you left and never looked back; why didn't I ever hear about you during... Padme's life? You sounded like best friends so what happened?" I said her name.

Aria looked at the shattered droid and picked up a small piece staring at it as she sat down with her back against the wall more than a meter away from me. I could feel her intense pain and sorrow through the Force. For a moment, I thought Aria wouldn't speak but then she did.

"We were; Padme loved swimming and our house was by a lake, so everyday Padme would convince me to swim to the island with her. Then we would sit in the sand and let the sun dry us while guessing which birds were calling. Padme loved how soft the sand felt, but I was too restless to sit there for a long period of time. Especially after living on Tatooine, I can't stand sand. I also sucked at the bird calling but it soothed Padme, so I forced myself to sit still and listen. Sola hated getting dirty so it was always Padme and me," she recounted with a soft, nostalgic voice as a smile crossed her face. I remembered Padme telling me that; it was after a bounty hunter tried to kill her and we went to Naboo in hiding. It was my first solo assignment.

"As you know, I was accepted into the Queen's Guard at a young age by the request of my father. Captain Panaka took me under his wing and he kept an eye on me and made sure I didn't screw up too badly. I really liked it at first; you gotta help people, the decisions were quick, and, for the most part, I only answered to Panaka. But then it became routine and I got bored; it was the same kids, the same calls, stand in the exact same spot for the same people to walk past you at the same time. But I was good. One day there was a problem that Panaka had to attend to but someone needed to keep an eye on the throne room to ensure no one who shouldn't be in there got in. Nothing big; just stand there and look scary." Her hands shook as she gripped the droid part tightly in her hands.

"It was supposed to be easy. A man, older, boring looking came in and said he was part of the Queen's advisors and was separated from the main group. He asked if he could get in rather than searching all of Theed to find them. Padme had told me she got a new advisor, so I wasn't concerned when I didn't recognize him so I allowed him in." Aria paused as blood began trickling down her arm. "Something didn't feel right about him but I ignored it. Padme came by with her posse and was entering when Panaka came back and said there was a ship, some blasters, not from Naboo, and the call was a diversion. I then realized that the man was going to try and kill my sister.

"Panaka and I ran in there just in time. The man was holding Padme by the throat and had the blaster by her head. Panaka yelled at him while I tackled Padme out of his hands then Panaka shot and killed him. Her advisors began scolding me for my insolence, I deserved it I knew I did but the way they were saying it made me mad. I yelled back and said some bad things to them; insulting how they did their jobs. Padme jumped in to defend them and then we were arguing. Most people would be too afraid to argue with the queen, but she was my sister so I let her have it. She called me impulsive, dangerous, bloodthirsty, and other things while I called her spineless and a coward for refusing to get the hard things done. It was the biggest argument we have ever seen; like, the Senate had nothing on us. Finally, I said screw it and I left; I stole Sio Bibble's cruiser and took off. Naboo had too many laws and were too concerned with laws to get anything done, look at what the laws did to help me, so I went to the most lawless planet I could think of."

"Tatooine," I muttered watching Aria's crimson blood drip to the floor.

"And I never looked back; I couldn't face Padme. I called her a coward; I didn't mean it. Padme was the bravest person I knew; when I was six I got in a fight with some kid. He was beating on a young Rodian, so I got involved. But the other kid was about fifteen and a far better fighter than I was, so, as I was getting beaten to a pulp, Padme stepped up and told him to stop. The kid went to hit her when some of the police came by and took the kid away. I found out after Padme had contacted our father and he sent help; I got in so much trouble. I was mad at her, but hindsight she probably saved my life. I never thanked her for that...

"My mom used to say I was too quick to jump into action whereas Padme was too slow and Sola just didn't get involved. All of us were on different ends of the spectrum and I used that against Padme." Her voice darkly lowered as the blood slowly stopped dripping. A single tear fell from her eyes and fell to the ground next to her blood.

"When I met Padme she was always ready to get into the thick of things; she would try all the diplomatic stuff first but was then one of the first people to grab a blaster," I muttered smiling at a memory of us fighting the Separatist army on Geonosis. "Maybe your words helped her find the courage to do that."

Aria humphed, "All the good it did her." The words were a stab to the chest as I flinched. Aria noticed and sighed, "I don't blame you, Vader, I really don't; I blame someone else and believe me he will pay." I could feel the dark side strengthen around her before she sighed and pushed her aggression away. I opened my mouth to ask who but she flashed me that look that said not today. Normally, I would have fought but I let it go.

"So you never talked to her again? Didn't you miss your family?" I asked remembering how lonesome I was after I left Tatooine, after I left my mother.

"I was too scared," she admitted in a quiet voice, "Padme was my role model and I spat in her face; I wouldn't be able to move on if she didn't forgive me or held those words against me. What if she hated me? Or meant what she said? What if she didn't want to be my sister anymore? So I never took the chance; I could have I had all their contact information but I didn't and lived my life. Early on in my training with Dooku, I felt her presence on Tatooine where I was conducting some recon for Dooku while he was on Geonosis. So I left; I couldn't face her."

"Did Padme ever figure out who you were?"

"Probably, Padme's smart so it wouldn't surprise me," she muttered looking away. "Do you ever miss the desert?"

"What?" I growled confused about the sudden change of conversation. Aria was looking out of the view port staring at the stars. She repeated her question.

"And not the sand; Goddess, that stuff was annoying. Do you miss looking outside and watching the sand dance more powerful than anything else? Even Jabba the Hutt could not go against the storms; we were all equal. Do you miss looking out and seeing the Sand Goddess in the midst of the most terrible storms? How even the strongest building would eventually be eroded away by the sand and winds? How suddenly what you do in your life is insignificant against that? I was not born of the desert but I've lived there longer than I have Naboo; it becomes a part of you." Her voice was soft and full of wonder. I watched her remembering tales my mother told me about the Sand Goddess; how all slaves were her children and one day she would free them all and return the planet to a tropical haven. But they were just stories for fools.

"No," I growled pushing away the memories and anxiously awaiting the Sand Goddess, pushing away the hope. "No, I do not." I rose to leave but Aria spoke again.

"When is the last time you slept?" I didn't answer. "Try tonight." She rose to her feet and laid against another part of the wall curling herself into a small ball. She still had the mouse droid part clenched in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"A slave does not sleep in her master's bed while her master sleeps on the floor," she answered with a yawn, careful of her broken ribs. I sighed fighting back the conflicting thoughts as I took off my cape and draped it over her shivering body.

"Annie?" She whispered causing me to groan once again.

"What?"

"Sleep well; the Goddess will come, you just have to hold on a little bit longer."

I growled and laid down listening to my heavy breathing. "I already gave up; she is never coming."


	10. R2-5Q

The next[1] few days we set up a comfortable routine; I would wake, use the meditation chamber, and leave to hunt down the rebels while Aria slept, cleaned, and did whatever else she did. Whenever I came back, no matter how late it was Aria would be sitting with the broken tech trying to fix it; she failed but she was trying and I admired that. I would, however, notice new scratches and bruises all over her body. She refused to explain them but I didn't push too hard; as long as Sidious was staying away I didn't care. Aria kept to her claim and refused to eat any food and very little water. Her skin was now dull with large bags under her eyes; her ribs were beginning to show and she wasn't healing quickly. The Force would accelerate any healing but Aria was resisting that ability, once again hiding her secret.

"Why don't you fix things anymore?" She asked one night. I sighed and put down my comlink; CT-7567 was supposed to call me if they found any clue of the rebels.

"I don't know," I growled feeling the weight of the day; Sidious was putting more pressure to find the rebels. He talked about premonitions he had, and that the rebels would be a huge problem.

"Shmi would always talk about you fixing things; she left all your gadgets and doo-dads all over her house. Whenever anything would break she would say how you could fix anything and even built your own podracer and droid. I tried to learn to help her but I think I made it worse." Aria grew quiet and watched me until I turned around to face her. The transparisteel holo-plates in my mask were tinted red; tinting what I saw, but even then she looked too pale.

"Please, answer that question and I'll shut up for a day, I promise no talking," she pleaded. I missed the silence and having nothing but my thoughts as company so I took it; that deal was too good to pass up.

"You know my past, what I've done and how many lives I destroyed; Darth Vader does not fix anything, he only destroys and kills. I stopped fixing things because I no longer know how."

"When I first heard of Padme's de-" she broke off unable to say the words, "after I came back to Naboo and joined politics," she spat the word, "I blamed myself for Padme's death; I still do, but sometimes when the pain and grief becomes too much to bear a voice tells me it was the will of the Force.

"If Padme and I never got into that argument then I would have remained in Naboo part of the Queen's Guard; it was already decided I would be her double. We tried it one time and it worked but I got bored and snapped telling a very high and mighty noble family that they were jerks and needed to pull their head out of their asses, but in a more colourful way, so I just doubled for Padme during travel where no talking was involved, but back to my point. I would have stayed by her side and I probably would have died during the Clone Wars; whether it was serving as her double, protecting her, protecting your secret; don't look at me like that I knew she had something going on just from the news reports on the datapads I saw. I would have stayed by her side and died; this way, I am alive and I have the opportunity to save you, Anakin. I will also have a chance at Padme's true killer. I wouldn't have never learned how to use the Force, or a lightsaber, or even my bounty hunter skills; skills which have brought me this far and will enable me to complete my mission and fulfil my promise. I am here because of the will of the Force, and maybe you are too." Her voice was full of wisdom as she used the Force to drop a broken R2-5Q by my feet. She shrugged and pushed herself to her feet; she stumbled but righted herself and laid down on the floor.

"How often do you think of that?" I asked watching her.

"Not often enough, but when I think I can't make it or the blame is solely on me." She smiled and closed her eyes allowing me to digest her thoughts. I grumbled rationalizing her words were a child's fantasy to save her from her guilt, just like the promise of the Sand Goddess. Yet...

I left before Aria woke up, a rare occasion in itself, but she woke up to a completely functionally working R2-5Q.

I walked through the halls as my mind was a flurry of emotions; Vader said one thing while Anakin whispered another. I didn't know who to listen to anymore, or who I was.

"You are conflicted, Lord Vader," Sidious observed as he fell in step beside me. I looked up surprised; I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't sense him coming. All around us were stormtroopers and red guard dedicated in keeping the Emperor safe. I breathed deeply and focused on my pain shielding my mind and inner thoughts from my master.

"The rebel bases continuing to elude our searches but we will find them," I promised ignoring his statement remembering Padme's cries of pain and the fear in her eyes, fear of me. I could feel Sidious searching through my mind but my pain worked and secured me.

"How is young Aria?"

"Surviving; she is strong like you said but she is getting weaker."

"I want to see her, now." His tone left no room for debate. I nodded and lead the way to my private chambers. I tried sensing Aria's presence through the Force but she was hiding herself well, without my previous knowledge I never would have know she was Force-sensitive. We left the numerous guards down the hall as my door opened and I stepped in.

"Aria!" I barked recalling the tone Watto, and other slave owners, used. "Slave, come here!" The room was dark, the only exception coming from the droid I fixed. The place was scrubbed clean and smelled of disinfectant; she had been busy.

"Slave!" I called again. This time we could hear the sounds of feet running through the darkness. Then Aria ran in front of us.

"Yes, my lord?" Her head was bent looking down but every so often she looked up at us with a burning gaze; a look that would have given her a beating under Gatt. I realized that's what she wanted. I raised a gloved hand and smacked her across the face, completely aware my metal limbs would be more painful than flesh and bone. She fell to the floor and looked up with more fire burning behind her eyes. The lights turned on and I bit back a gasp.

Aria had two large black eyes that had gotten worse after her interrogation. Her skin was covered in bruises, cuts, and burn marks. Her skin took on an ashy-grey tinge while they clutched her bones hanging off her like a sack. Her legs and arms shook with fatigue as she pushed herself to her feet; she looked horrible. Only her eyes were alive and formidable. She played the part perfectly; her body was broken, but her eyes were strong showing her unwillingness to break, that she was still fighting.

Sidious smiled, "She looks well." He took a step forward and traced her face with a skinny finger. Aria's eyes raged but her hands remained still at her side.

"Where are your rebel friends?" Sidious asked pulling his finger away. Aria took in a breath and looked up but her body was hunched over nursing her broken bones.

"I already told you; I have no affiliation with the rebels." Her voice cracked and sounded hoarse.

"So you are loyal to the Galactic Empire?"

Aria looked away knowing she couldn't weasel out of that one. She breathed deeply before returning her gaze, "I am loyal to my Code."

Sidious' smile fell into a deep scowl as he shot his hands forward. Blue electricity jumped forward and attacked her small, frail body. At first, she raised her arms to deflect the lightning but relented. She fell to the floor crying out in pain as the Emperor laughed. I took in a deep breath and crossed my arms watching her roll around on the floor. A part of me wanted to jump forward and protect her, but then we would both die. I remained solid and watched with an impassive face and secure mind.

"Beg and the pain will end," my master taunted as Aria cried out again. She bit back her scream and glared at him; if she wasn't hiding herself the Force would have been shaking with her determination and passion.

"I. Will never. Beg!" She spat as the blue current travelled over her; through her hair, in her mouth, across her body. Sidious scowled and intensified the lightning causing her to scream even more, but she never once begged. I bit my scarred lip; no one could survive this for much longer. What seemed like ages, Sidious retracted the lightning leaving Aria barely conscious as she fought back the overwhelming pain. Anyone else would have been dead.

"We will break you," Sidious promised before turning around leaving my quarters and Aria on the ground. I followed without casting her a single look.

"She is strong," I muttered falling in step with my master.

Sidious growled, "The dark side is even stronger; she will beg before she dies. Keep on her, Lord Vader, she knows more than what she is saying; her secrets will eradicate our enemies and make our empire unstoppable!" I kneeled before Sidious but couldn't help the wave of desperation and fear; I didn't want that to happen.

"Put all your resources to finding that rebel base!" He snapped and left to return to his throne room. I remained kneeling until he disappeared from view. Then I slowly stood and stared at the walls; I didn't want Aria to die, or the rebels. I wanted someone to stop Sidious, but I didn't want that either.

I didn't know who I was anymore!

Sidious entered his throne room and embraced the dark shadows that greeted him. He allowed the full power of the dark side to surround him as he searched the past, present, and future; it was not encouraging. The way Aria was able to defy him and resist the Force was incredible, yet he could detect no ability to use the Force within her. How he would rejoice when she sat at his feet, broken obeying every command.

He frowned feeling Vader's conflict and uncertainty; without the Chosen One he was nothing, that is until he found a stronger apprentice, but so far no one was even near Vader's capabilities even with his mechanical limbs.

 _He, and he alone, has the potential to destroy me and all that I've created, just as I did with my master, and Plagueis with his master before him. Anakin could destroy the Sith. He needs to be broken and destroyed, with even more ravage than before. Then he won't dare think to oppose me ever again._

"Contact Boba Fett and other bounty hunters," he commanded with yellow eyes flashing with glee. "I have a job for them."


	11. You Knew This Was Coming

**Aria's** [1] **POV**

When I awoke Anakin had already left; he was getting close to finding a rebel base, or so he said. I pushed myself to my feet groaning as my body pulsed with a sharp ache; I felt like a giant bruise and it sucked. After Sidious left, Anakin returned to work and I just laid on the floor until I had the strength to move to my makeshift bed on the floor. Then I slept until this morning. I could still feel the effects of the blue lightning as it raced across my body. Another groan escaped my lips as I fought the urge to throw up and faint.

"This day is gonna suck," I muttered to myself as the R2-5Q droid approached me whistling in response. These droids were used by the empire to find spies but Anakin reconfigured it's synapses, or whatever droids had, so the droid would answer to Anakin and Anakin alone. We were safe with our secrets. If they were discovered we would both die and I wouldn't allow that to happen to Annie; I had a promise to keep.

"You have no idea," a familiar voice growled. Suddenly I felt the Force calling to me warning me of the intruders. I jumped to my feet and whirled around to find Boba Fett and at least ten other bounty hunters smiling at me, some of them I knew and others I didn't.

I froze as I stared at them, my pain temporarily, and I mean a second, forgotten as I stood tall ignoring my pulsing muscles and broken bones. I don't think they were here for the nutrient slop they considered food.

"You knew this was coming," a Nikto growled as he raised his blaster. I turned and looked at Boba. He and I had been on opposite sides for years.

"Yes," I confirmed as Boba's visor glinted in the artificial light. _I just wished this came when I was at my full strength._

"Sorry, Stars," Pinch, an Nelvaanian _,_ muttered with a sad look. He and I had worked together several years ago; he was an honourable creature and I wished him all the best. I just wished that didn't mean my death in that process.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," I answered flinching at how scratchy and weak my voice sounded.

"Enough," Boba growled stepping forward. "You're going to die here, Aria, and you are too weak to fight all of us."

"We'll see," I countered pushing back my growing fear and uncertainty: I was going to die. Then the fight was on; several of the hunters jumped forward with various knives and bladed weapons flashing malevolently. I stepped back and blocked or avoided the blades as Boba stepped back and shot the occasional blaster at me, but the crowd of bodies surrounding me preventing him from shooting too much. At first, I was actually doing pretty well but then someone got in a lucky shot and it went downhill from there. My old injuries from Sidious prevented me from maneuvering as quickly and my lack of lightsaber stopped me from ending the fight altogether. My body was soon covered in blood as more knives got lucky and cut my already ravaged skin. My limbs began to slow as I grew even more sore and fatigued.

Then things went from bad to worse. The Force tingled at my neck as I looked up to find Boba hitting a small button on his wrist. My eyes narrowed as my thoughts roamed. Then the room behind me exploded; bodies, both mine and bounty hunter alike, were thrown forward as my head hit the floor with a loud whack like that of a ripe fruit. I released a small groan as I fought to push myself upright. I could imagine Dooku shouting at me telling me to embrace the pain and allow the dark side to surround me, to experience true power, but I remembered Padme and pushed the temptation away. I slumped to the ground but rolled over.

"I thought this would have been a better fight," Kras, a Trandoshan, hissed as he straddled me. I could feel his eyes on my body as his long tongue licked my chest and stomach. I growled and pushed against his scaly fingers, which had secured my wrists to the ground. My vision was fuzzy and filled with dark spots as my head pounded; if I didn't have a concussion before, I certainly did now.

"And I thought you would have cleaned your teeth once in your life," I muttered back once again fighting back the urge to throw up. He growled as his grip around me tightened; his claws cutting into my skin.

"Kras, end her now!" Boba ordered as he stood over us. "She's a tricky one."

"And I wanna get paid," one I didn't know yelled as the hunters picked themselves up off the ground. I looked around searching for the droid, _I hoped he didn't get crushed or blown up._ I began thinking ludicrously.

"Clam down, Fett," Kras laughed licking the sweat off my skin again as I struggled feeling my anger grow and grow. "I want to enjoy this."

"There is no honour in this," Pinch said stepping forward.

"Can it; I need to get even with this one," Kras hissed as a hunter- I'm not sure which one; they were all just coloured blurs by now- pushed Pinch to the ground. I groaned as every inch of my body screamed in pain. Something in front of my eyes twinkled like a star as I stared at it; the stars were outside, not in here. Then my eyes widened in realization; it was a knife.

 _Oh, Sand Goddess, please_ , _accept the cries of one of your slave children; help me. I cannot fail my mission. Grant me peace and strength no one else can._

Then Kras brought the knife down into my stomach as Fett raised his blaster and conducted a torture method known as The Burning; where one turned the blaster power to low and shot at the subject, in this case me. A scream escaped my lips as my entire body pulsed and cried in agony.

"Besides," Kras muttered slowly retracted his blade twisting it as his did so, "her blood tastes good." Then he stabbed me again. I could feel myself slip into the pain-free abyss of darkness. But I couldn't give up; I promised Padme. I. Promised...

In one futile attempt, I pushed my mental defenses down and screamed with what remained of my strength, _ANAKIN!_

 **Darth Vader's POV**

I stood over Admiral Tarkin's shoulder listening as the Imperial officers droned on in their plain, monotone voices. According to Tarkin, our intelligence scouts were narrowing down the list of locations for the rebel base. It was either in Alderaan, Yavin 4, Chibias, or Hoth but they were still searching through the data. I glared down at them crossing my arms as I fought the urge to yawn and, simultaneously, shout.

"The Emperor wants the rebel base found now!" I growled as my voice rose to a yell. "Find that base or-" In that moment my mind exploded in sounds as everyone I had ever loved, anyone I ever knew began screaming through my mind. Qui-Gon, Yoda, Windu, Shaaki Ti, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, my mother, and Padme screamed my name. Then the voices clarified into one single voice.

 _ANAKIN!_

It was Aria.

The sheer strength of the voices caused me to stumble as I collapsed to my knees grabbing the tables for support. My mind hurt as my visor flashed causing my vision to blur. I could feel her fear and pain. She was in danger.

"Lord Vader!" The officers jumped to my feet as the voices disappeared leaving nothing but a cold feeling. I took in a deep breath and pushed myself to my feet and left ignoring their calls and looks. I hurried to my chambers as my hand went to my lightsaber and to Aria's, which I had kept.

I soon reached my quarters and pushed the doors open to find my room filled with smoke as several bounty hunters stood with glinting weapons. They were all huddled around someone. Aria!

She was laying underneath a Trandoshan covered in more sweat, smoke, and blood. Her eyes were fighting to stay awake as I could feel her strength draining. The Trandoshan laughed as he lifted a bloodstained knife, Aria's blood.

My anger pulsed as I ignited my lightsaber and stared at them all. The hunters faced me as their joy and glee left their faces replaced by fear and, some, with a look of anticipation. Aria's eyes opened as she turned her head to look at me; her face was so pale and her eyes were too dark and tired, yet she smiled.

"You came," she whispered with a small smile. She had lost so much blood.

"Who is going to die first?" I asked already coming to the decision they were all going to die. The Trandoshan laughed and stood releasing Aria as she dragged herself closer to me.

"I would like to add a sith lord to my resume," he crackled raising his blade as he licked off some of the blood.

"As you wish; you shall die first. Aria!" I jumped forward whirling my saber around as I grabbed Aria's lightsaber and threw it towards her. At least now she would be able to defend herself, that is if she remained conscious. She used the Force to deliver the weapon in her hands; some of her strength returned as her eyes brightened as she pushed herself to her feet. She was shaky but she was fighting. Good for her.

The hunters raised their weapons and began their attack; some of them began shooting at me while others approached me. I deflected the blaster shots into the oncoming bounty hunters feeling a smile pull at my lips; this was too easy. They began dropping while those surviving stepped away and looked at each other trying to come up with a new plan.

Some of them moved around me and went after Aria. Her face had a little more colour and I could feel her drawing strength from the Force, but by doing so she was lowering her barriers. I raised my own barriers around her hoping Sidious had not felt her presence. Her saber was ignited and held in her hands; she would be able to hold her own. For now.

I leapt towards my own attackers and quickly dispatched them until only the Trandoshan was standing before me. His face was turned in a deep scowl while frustration and anger shone through his eyes. I had lied; he wasn't the first to die, but his would be the most painful.

"Who hired you?" I asked already knowing the answer. He laughed as his tongue licked his lips.

"What makes Starkiller so important to you?" He laughed again but sounded like an old man coughing. "She tastes good, doesn't she?"

"Last chance: answer my question," I warned. He jumped forward and raised his blaster shooting some quick blasts at me. I simply raised my hand and blocked the blasts away. The Trandoshan's face fell as he stared in horror as I walked forward. He shot some more but I lifted my crimson blade and easily deflected the blasts; one into his leg and the others into his arms. He cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"Answer me!" I snapped raising my hand and using the Force to choke him. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he fought for breath and my smile grew.

"You should be... helping us. Your... master... hired...us," he spat pulling at his neck. My heart fell as I stared forward; I expected this but still...

I reached forward and grabbed his knife staring at the dried blood. My anger flared as I tightened the Force around his neck remembering his insults and taunts towards Aria. His eyes flashed in fear as his strength fleeted. Then I pushed the knife into his heart slowly ensuring he felt everything. He let out a scream as his eyes began to glaze over. Then I snapped his neck with a wave of my hand letting the Force do the rest.

"Good riddance." I looked over to Aria and watched as she fought her attackers. Her pain seemed to be forgotten as she eradicated the surrounding hunters. I never got to see her fight on Kashyyyk; I was too busy deflecting lasers to watch and evaluate her skill, but I had to admit she was really good. Most Jedi or Sith had years to refine their skills under the constant supervision of their masters but Aria only had a few years before she left and learned on her own. In that case she was an amazing warrior. There were various styles for using the lightsaber dependent on the user's style but Aria did not use one specific style. Her style was aggressive using power and strength to overwhelm her opponents, yet it was also defensive as it used her opponent's strength against them. She had moves from other forms but it was entirely her own. I had heard people describe a lightsaber form to be dancing; I never understood how they came to that conclusion, but now I did. With a swipe, she ended her opponent as he fell joining those she had ended before. Now only one remained.

Boba Fett. He had stood aside watching Aria as I was. His mask prevented me from seeing his face but I could feel his emotions. He was calm and collected, thirsty for Aria's blood. Aria stood tall gripping her saber as she watched Boba as if seeing into his very soul, despite his mask. Her crimson blade reflected off her face making her appear wilder, fiercer, stronger, and deadlier. Yet, it brought out her blue eyes and made her look small and childish. There was no sound but my breathing, Aria's lightsaber which hummed, and the dripping of her crimson blood onto the floor.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

"I will be honoured to deliver your corpse to my employer," he said before looking at the dead bounty hunters around him. "I was going to kill them so I didn't have to split the money but, because of you, I won't have to do that." I could imagine him grinning under his mask trying to get a rise out of her. She didn't take the bait but instead threw out her own.

"I know about your father, Boba," she said in a soft yet hard voice as her smile turned into a smirk. I could feel Boba's surprise and shock come off him in waves and I knew Aria felt it too. She continued, "I know how Jedi Master Windu decapitated him while you watched helplessly. I'm going to kill you in the same way; like father, like son." Her grin grew into a wide, cruel smile as I crossed my arms.

I could feel her pleasure at inflicting pain and could see her anger flare deep within her. I knew the dark side would be calling to her seductively. Promising her power and riches beyond her comprehension; the dark side used negative emotions to fuel a Sith's power and that power was immediate and strong, but it came with a devastating cost. Instead of embracing it and bowing to its power, Aria pushed that power away and focused on one thing.

 _Padme._

Her smile vanished as Boba raised his blaster chuckling darkly, "A Jedi lightsaber can be found at any underground market, but a red lightsaber?" He glanced at me before continuing, "The Rule of Two? My employer will be even more pleased, maybe he'll give me a raise."

"Hey, Fett, when you see your father in Hell- oh, wait," she paused. "Neither of you will have your heads; therefore, you won't be able to see each other!"

Boba growled and began shooting but Aria raised her saber and deflected the blasts easily. Then another hunter lifted his head weakly and shot at her from the group she had been fighting earlier. The Force warned her, but she missed it and the blast hit her thigh. A hiss escaped her lips as she fell onto her knees keeping her weapon up. Her strength was fading and she wouldn't accept the help of the dark side. I was about to step towards her when she glared at me telling me to stay back. I complied and watched.

"That was a dumb move," she glared at the hunter before using Force lightning killing him almost instantly. Then she returned her attention to Fett. He was standing tall before her with his blaster aimed at her head. Aria's face was once again that dull ashy grey colour as her eyes grew unfocused.

 _Think, Aria!_

"Goodbye, Aria Naberrie Amidala or Kaeli Starkiller," Boba hissed. Aria looked up and pushed all her weight on her injured leg pushing away her pain. She stood to her full height and grinned back.

"See ya, Fett." Then she leapt into the air as Fett shot after her. Aria somersaulted before landing behind Boba. With a single swipe of her lightsaber, Boba's head fell off and landed beside him before rolling to my feet. Aria remained in her low stance as she deactivated her saber then stood tall. She looked back at me and used the Force to give me her weapon. I shook my head and returned it to her.

"You might need it again," I explained but she wasn't listening. Aria made her way where a Nelvaanian laid bleeding to death. Her eyes were emotionless as she leaned over him.

"I'm sorry, Stars," the creature uttered as more blood bubbled from his mouth.

"I understand, Pinch, it's business," she answered in a calm, neutral voice. The Nelvaanian nodded before taking his last breath and died.

"Friend of yours?" I asked stepping up behind her.

"No, we were both hired for the same job; we had to escort a group of refugees from the Outer Rim to Coruscant. We had to protect them from pirates and whatever else the galaxy had to offer. The job was more dangerous than anyone thought and the refugees didn't have enough to pay us in the end. Most bounty hunters would have turned around and sell them to pirates or slavers, so I expected Pinch to do the same but he didn't. He just made one of the females cook a meal for him and they were even." Her voice was hollow as she stepped away and turned her back to him.

Then her strength left. She collapsed but I caught her noting every injury she had, new and old. Her pulse was faint against my prosthetic limbs, and her breath was even more so. I carried her to my bed and called a medical droid over. Her blood was beginning to dry with the exception of her stomach wound, which continued to pump blood excessively. She got blood on my suit and bed.

The medical droid began to stop the bleeding while injecting her with various sedatives and healing accelerants. I could also feel the Force begin to heal her worst of injuries, and this time she allowed it. After several hours, the medical droid stepped away saying how she should rest and avoid strenuous activities. The Trandoshan's knife had damaged one of her organs, she was low on blood, had a massive concussion, several fractures, a lot more scars, and some sprains but she would survive.

I sat on the bed beside her as she opened her eyes. Some colour had returned to her face but she was still very weak, and would be for a while. She smiled and tried to sit but pain exploded in her face and fell back down.

"Well, that was fun; if you wanted to see me fight you could have just asked," she chuckled in her lame attempt at humour. "Most of your room got destroyed in the bomb, but I think your meditation chamber was undamaged." I looked at the room seeing the pile of bodies, smoke, fire, and blood. I shrugged; I was the second most powerful men in the galaxy I would have it fixed before tomorrow night.

"You came," she whispered as her eyes light up. "I didn't think you'd hear me or at least come."

I shrugged unsure; Vader did not receive gratitude. "I think the entire galaxy heard you, but I hope Sidious did not."

Aria shook her head, "I doubt it; Sidious doesn't know family. He would have felt something in the Force move but he won't be able to pinpoint it, at least for a few hours." She smiled and pushed herself upwards again. This time I offered her my hand and helped her sit. Then she leaned over and kissed my faceplate on the cheek. I froze before clearing my throat uncomfortably.

"Aria, I may have come to your aid, I may have saved your life but you are still my slave and nothing but a piece of property to me," I lied, "I will never- I cannot love anyone other than your sister. I love Padme, nothing will ever change that." My grief and guilt howled as I watched the young Naberrie. Aria's face turned to a look of horror as she jumped away, wincing and placing a hand on her stomach.

"That's what you think that meant? No, ew! Anakin, you are my sister's husband; that makes of family. You're my brother not that!" She laughed weakly as she laid down once again. "Besides, I don't believe in that poodoo; like, I know you and Padme had that. Anyone in the galaxy knew that but I don't believe in love for me."

"And why not?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Aria's face fell even more as she appeared to shrink before me while her eyes turned hard and angry.

"Do you know what Gatt was known for?" She asked stiffly. Gatt was known for his various cantinas, which he ran all throughout Tatooine. It was said he did a bunch of dealings with the Hutts and his female slaves were sold as... Nightly companions.

My face fell as I looked back to Aria reading her emotions; fear, rage, hate, pain, and embarrassment coursed through her veins as her face turned red. She rolled to her side revealing a scar on her lower back. It was a bite mark.

My rage rose as I formed a tight fist ignoring the objects that exploded around me. "Is that what happened to you?"

"Not at first," she began cutting off her emotions. "He tried but I fought back; bit a guy's ear off." She grinned proudly before her face fell. "Then someone approached him and asked if he could try and he'd pay no matter the result. While I was working, they spiked my drink; I didn't know what happened until... Afterwards those karking patrons just paid to try; they had 24 standard hours to do whatever they needed to do to beat me. It happened a few more times but..." Her eyes burned making the Tatooine heat feel like Hoth.

"I know love exists; I saw it when I saw you and my sister on the datapads and holocams, but I don't believe in it for me. How can that exist when all I've ever known..." Her voice faded as she held herself tightly. I reached over and noticed how she flinched whenever I reached for her, or when I approached her from behind.

"Aria," I began placing a hand on her bare shoulder. My hate for Gatt boiled; I was going to kill him, or let Aria do it. She was right; through marriage, she was my sister and I needed to protect what was mine. My family; it was all I had left.

"Aria, it's okay."

She looked back and smiled before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep. I watched over her that night calling the medical droid whenever her breathing changed or she kicked. All her life she was running and fighting back; that stopped now. She was my family.

 _My sister,_ I thought with a smile. Aria released a small moan as she moved grabbing at her stomach. Poor kid, not even sleep was a haven for her. Awake she was haunted by her guilt and remorse over her mistakes and missed opportunities, and her sleep was haunted by memories of those who wronged her, her failures, and her fears.

I reached over and pulled the blankets to her shoulders as I waved my hand pleading with the Force to comfort her. Aria sighed and settled. I smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"I will protect you, sister." I left the room but paused as a series of whistles sounded from under the rubble. I used the Force to move a piece of metal to find the droid still functional. I almost laughed.

"Good; keep an eye on her, Quey. No one is to hurt her; use any force necessary, understand? And get someone to clean this up." The droid whistled and went to the foot of the bed before going into sleep mode. These droids were created with a blaster cannon to fight against any rebel spies it came across. Satisfied, I left and stalked towards my master's chambers as my anger grew and grew.

"Lord Vader? I can feel your anger; is something the matter?" Sidious asked as I kneeled before him.

"Someone hired bounty hunters to kill my slave." My voice grumbled in its low baritone.

"She is nothing to us but a demonstration, an example of what will happen if you commit treason," Sidious said with a dismissive wave. My anger flared.

"She is my slave, my property, Master. An attack against her is an attack against me," I growled looking up at him. Sidious nodded.

"I hope you are not getting attached, Lord Vader, she is a traitor to the Empire and to Padme." I thought of Aria lying on my bed, I thought of my sister and pushed those thoughts away. Vader had no one but Sidious; if we were to survive Anakin needed to hide and only be known to Aria while everyone else saw Vader. My heart grew hard and icy as I shook my head.

"No, Master, it is pride," I looked up slowly, "I want to know who would dare attack my property." Sidious' smile faded as he nodded.

"We have already tracked the bounty hunters' employer down; it appears the rebels hired them to ensure Aria did not reveal anything," Sidious explained, "this means she is certainly involved with them, despite her claims. Intelligence will continue to track this source until we have a base. Be wary, Lord Vader, she is a snake and will say anything to get what she wants."

"And what does she want?" I asked. Sidious glared down at me as his own anger flashed.u

"To destroy our Empire and take control of it herself. Now go and prepare yourself; we shall find the rebel scum soon." He waved me away with his hand and this time I complied. Aria was right; the Force was shaking.

"Master Yoda, I know we agreed not to contact one another but I have felt a disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan crackled through a subspace transceiver. The transmission was bad as his image would fade and voice would cut in and out. Master Yoda nodded.

"Felt it too I have; something big going on there is."

"But who? The children are too young to do anything and we are the last Jedi, to my knowledge; who could cause the Force to shake like that?"

"Someone else at work there is; what else feel did you when shake the Force did?" Yoda asked with imploring, wise eyes. Obi-Wan froze, both due to the transmission and in thought.

"A name; Anakin's name but Anakin died!"

"No answers do we have, only questions. Meditate on this we must. Contact when I have discovered answers I will." Yoda ended the transmission and stared up at the Dagobah stars wondering what was occurring out there.

"Conflicted Skywalker is; two people he cannot be. Contend they will until only one remains. Vader or Anakin who will it be?"


	12. The Lucky Ones

I woke[1] up Aria early the next morning; I put it off as long as I could but eventually it needed to be done. I hope it was peaceful but I doubt anything she went through was peaceful.

"What the kark?" She growled placing her head back on the pillow. "Go away."

"Wake up," I ordered shaking her shoulder. She glared at me through the blankets as she yawned.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Take a shower," I said pointing to the bathroom that had only been used once. "There are clothes in there for you. Hurry."

"A shower?" She cocked her head. "Vads, I'm your slave; I'm supposed to smell like blood and sweat. Besides, it's not that bad." She sniffed the air before crinkling her nose.

"Go," I growled feeling my patience wear thin. She sighed but obeyed. Her skin was still too pale and I knew she would still be very fatigued but this was what was best.

"My master," the medical droid began as Aria disappeared into the bathroom, "it is too early for her to be moving around; she should remain in bed for a few more days. Her organ will need further healing and her blood count is still too low; this will only delay the healing process and may weaken her even more. She requires rest, Lord Vader, or she will not make it." I glanced at the droid before crossing my arms.

"We have no other options; either this or she dies. She's strong enough; she'll do fine." Five minutes later she stepped out wearing new clothes.

"What's going on?" She asked. She was wearing a dark grey cloak with a low hood along with black leggings and boots. Her hair was loose but shone after its first cleaning in days. Most of it was tucked inside the hood but some stray strands fell in front of her face. Over her heart was the Empire's symbol ensuring others knew where she stood, even if she didn't.

"You are going to accompany me from now on; I have no doubt Sidious will try to assassinate you again this way I can keep an eye on you. Just keep your head low, speak only when spoken to, and behave. Keep your lightsaber in your cloak just in case," I instructed. Aria nodded.

"But that means you'll have to act like a slave owner to show everyone you are doing as you said you would; you'll have to be tough and hard on me. You'll have to be Darth Vader," she pointed out in a soft voice. I closed my eyes and turned away feeling my heart hammer; I promised I would free the slaves, not own one myself, even if it was for her own good. And Padme's sister of all the beings.

"I know," I growled darkly facing her again. "Let's go."

We arrived on the bridge late but I was Darth Vader; time meant nothing to me. I joined Admiral Tarkin as I crossed my arms feeling everyone's eyes on us.

"What is it?" I asked resisting the urge to look at Aria; I knew she was standing behind me but I didn't know what she was doing. I just hoped she was keeping her head down and listening to what I said. If not, we were both dead.

"Lord Vader," Tarkin began, "we have been narrowing the list of possible Rebels bases, but we tracked the bounty hunters hired to kill your slave." I nodded scowling under my mask.

 _My master is trying to send me on another chase to buy time until he can kill Aria, successfully this time._

"Where?" I grumbled.

"On the planet Ryloth; I sent the information to your datapad," he responded before waiting. I looked back at Aria waiting for her to hand me my datapad; instead, she was looking around with large eyes watching the men operate the Death Star, oblivious to Tarkin and my conversation.

Poodoo.

 _SMASH!_ I slammed my hand against the nearest terminal causing a large dent in the side. The worker's face turned white as he held his breath expecting me to kill him. I could feel his fear. Aria flinched in surprise as she lowered her stance preparing for a fight while her hand covered her stomach. I glared at her as her eyes became confused and uncertain. I rolled my eyes biting back curses; the rest of the men were staring at us while Tarkin was wearing an amused, anxious smile.

Kark.

"You will pay attention!" I shouted as I used the Force to choke her and raise her off the ground.

"Yes, yes, Master; I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" She pleaded with flashing eyes. I held her a moment longer before dropping her. She fell to her knees gulping air while she rubbed at her neck; I wasn't holding her that tightly.

"See that it doesn't or else. Now give me my datapad!" I called. She jumped to her feet and handed me the datapad keeping her eyes low. I noticed how her legs shook with fatigue while her face paled and mind grew fuzzier. I winced, once again grateful for the mask that hid my face. The action was not ideal but now the men were smiling; they believed Aria was truly my slave.

"Right there in the centre of the Bright Lands," Tarkin pointed as the datapad showed me the location of a possible rebel base.

"It says the Twi'leks are loyal to the Empire," I muttered.

Tarkin nodded, "So they claim but our intelligence suggests otherwise."

"Good work," I hummed studying the map for a moment longer. "Get a small squadron ready; I shall lead the stormtroopers and find this base in ten minutes." I threw the datapad back to Aria looking away before I could see if she caught it or not. I hoped she did or I'd have to be even harsher. Aria caught it causing me to sigh silently in relief as I turned away and began to depart, with Aria following behind me.

"But, my Lord," Tarkin called causing me to stop before the doors, "what about the traitor?" It took me a moment to figure out he was referring to Aria. I looked at her to find her looking down at her shoes with her hood pulled low over her face. She refused to make eye contact but when someone stared at her long enough, she would glare at them showing she may be a slave but she was not broken. Yet.

"I shall take her with me; she will experience firsthand what happens to her friends; she will know what happens to those who betray the Empire," I growled. Aria looked up with trembling blue eyes.

"But what if she tries to escape?" Tarkin asked wearing a thin smile. I hated Tarkin.

"Her body is broken but her mind is strong. Tell me, Admiral, if you cannot break the body any further what do you attack?" I asked with a smooth voice. His thin face wrinkled in confusion; stupid man.

"Their spirit, Admiral, she will break when her friends die before her!" I snapped and turned away before Tarkin could question me again. Aria followed me to my quarters where I gathered some items.

"Anakin, what are you going to do on Ryloth?" She asked in a timid voice.

"I am going to find the rebels and deliver them to my master," I answered gruffly grabbing some tools and medical supplies.

"But there are innocent people; what are you going to do about them?"

"They are smart; they will stay out of our way."

"And if they don't?" Her eyes sparkled with genuine concern as I stood to my full height staring down at her feeling the dark side fuel me.

"They shall pay the consequences."

"Anakin! There are children there; are you really going to kill innocent children?" She cried staring at me as her voice raised in pain and worry.

 _Master Skywalker, there are too many of them; what are we going to do?_ A voice echoed through my mind as I bit my lip.

"I must obey my master and deliver the rebels to him."

"Anakin would never hurt innocent people, he woul-"

"Anakin is dead!" I shouted as a cleaning droid exploded in pieces. Aria flinched but stared upwards at me. "Anakin is dead, and you did not know him so don't act as if you did."

"You're wrong," she growled quietly pushing her hood down, "Anakin is my brother, he was my sister's husband. I knew all about him through the Force and the stories Shmi told me as a child. I know you better than you know yourself, and I also know he is alive. I see Anakin within you fighting to be heard; he's the reason you can't sleep because you're afraid to see him and everyone else you've hurt. Anakin is here." She crossed her arms before turning her back and walking towards R2-5Q.

I gritted my teeth as the Force within me threatened to snap like a rubber band. She was so stubborn and annoying! Then my comlink beeped.

"Lord Vader, I have the troopers assembled awaiting your orders," Tarkin's voice squawked.

"Good." I looked back to Aria. "We're leaving. Now." I left without looking to see if she was coming but her soft footsteps were answer enough. We met Tarkin and the troopers at the landing bay. There were about 100 of them standing at attention as I approached Tarkin waiting by my TIE fighter to bring us to the Imperial Cruiser, the _Devastator._

"Have one of the men take the _Devastator_ ," I ordered, "I shall take my TIE fighter."

"The entire way, my Lord?"

"Yes, is there a problem, Admiral?" I asked as my annoyance crept into my voice. Tarkin shook his head.

"Not at all, my Lord."

The troopers were boarding their fighters to deliver them to the _Devastator_ waiting outside the Death Star _._ They were all standing looking exactly alike, they even moved the same way. I noticed Aria was watching them in fascination. I gave her a look.

"Come, girl," I called as I boarded the TIE fighter. Aria followed closely but kept looking to the troopers. We settled in the fighter as I flew it outside into space. It was comforting to be flying once again; having the entire galaxy before you. It was almost peaceful, as peaceful as I could get it. I could almost forget who I was and what I had done; I imagined being a young man with only one mechanical arm flying through the galaxy's greatest battles laughing. But then reality had to destroy it.

"Lord Vader," CT-7567 crackled through the radio. "Do you require an escort?"

I growled, "No, I shall fly on ahead and meet you at Ryloth." I cut out the transmission before hearing their response. Reality was back as I flexed my mechanical limbs cursing the suit that kept me alive. At first, I would get claustrophobic and try to remove my suit but I couldn't breathe without it. My body was damaged too much. Obi-Wan, my hate flowed, he did this to me. He created this monster, not me.

"Hey, so what's the deal with the stormtroopers?" Aria asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You know, where did they come from?" She asked glancing between me and space. I gave her a look.

"What did you hear?" I asked flying the fighter at extreme speeds.

"Pretty much what everyone else thinks; that they were once the clone army but then the Jedi betrayed the Republic and tried to kill Chancellor Palpatine. The clones then killed the Jedi to save the Republic, but that doesn't make sense," she muttered pulling at the cloak.

"How so?" I grumbled not particularly caring. She could believe they were a mythical race from a far away galaxy called unicorns for all I cared.

"Well," she paused biting her lip, "I met some before during the height of the Clone Wars but they were different."

"I thought you stayed away from clones and avoided the war," I pointed out giving her a look.

"I did," she huffed, "but they were at the same cantina as I was; I was supposed to meet my employer there and they were just chilling. You might have known them Tup, Fives, and Echo." I nodded slowly remembering each of their faces. Tup and Fives discovered Order 66 and were killed for that knowledge. While Echo died in battle.

"I do," I muttered pushing their faces away, they were the lucky ones.

"Yeah, they were so funny and tried so hard to be different; that's what I don't understand. During the Clone Wars, each clone had paint on his armour, gave each other nicknames, had strange haircuts, or even dyed their hair; they were trying so hard to be individuals."

"So?" I grumbled focusing more on her words.

"Now they don't care; they all wear the same, white uniform not caring if they look the same, they go by a series of numbers and letters, as if they don't care to be individuals anymore. They don't mind that their clones, that they're all the same," she concluded.

"That's because they don't," I answered with a solemn shrug. She flashed me a confused face. "What do you know about Order 66?" Her eyes grew hard and guarded.

"Nothing that I shouldn't know," she growled. I gave her a look.

"I know you were a Sith lord; I doubt anything could beat that," I muttered.

Aria gritted her teeth, "Keep that in mind, Darth. Fine, from what I figured out it was the order given by Sidious to kill the Jedi. He said it was because they were all traitors."

"That is more or less correct; the clones were built for the purpose of being the army of the Republic. They were to be loyal, obedient, and smart; they had the ability to think and make decision where a droid needs orders for every aspect." Aria nodded in understanding. "But they were made with an ulterior motive, a secret."

"To eradicate the Jedi," Aria whispered with wide, but unsurprised eyes. I nodded.

"When Order 66 was made they fell back into a factory setting, if you will. They lost all their memories of fighting alongside the Jedi and became a shell; they no longer cared about their names or individuality, only fulfilling their purpose of killing Jedi. They basically became an advanced version of a droid army; they just bleed and can think for themselves when the situation calls for it," I explained watching her carefully. "Is that why you are afraid around stormtroopers?" Aria's eyes grew wide as her mouth opened thinking of some excuse.

"The truth," I demanded in a hard tone. "I know the secrets of the galaxy, Aria, I doubt anything you did will surprise me."

"When I met Tup, Fives, and Echo I was waiting for my new employer, as I mentioned," she began. "Well, I waited for a while and he never showed; sometimes, other bounty hunters would do that and set up a trap so I left. But as I was leaving a group of Niktos and Weequays were attacking a group of female Twi'leks; it looked like they were trying to sell them in the slave trade. So I reacted; I fought them but so did the clones. The slavers were armed, more than I anticipated, and some of the other cantina patrons were with them. I think all but the clones, me, and the bartender were part of their operation, and man, they had a lot of weapons. They were taking the Twi'leks into their ship and there was no way the clones or I could get there."

"So you used your lightsaber," I said calmly.

"Yepp, and we killed all of them but the Twi'leks; they just bolted and I don't blame them. The clones demanded answers so I told them I got it as payment during one of my contracts. I don't think they believed me but they knew I wasn't interested in the wars and that I wasn't a Sith, at least I wasn't anymore. I went to help the Twi'leks where a Sith would have let them go rather than risk exposing himself. So they let me go after we shared a drink and talked for a few hours. They were pretty good guys. We only met up a few times after that, mostly giving each other information; I would tell them which crime lord was with who, who was doing what; that sort of thing. While they told me which planets were involved in the war, where to go to escape it, and suggested my services to some refugees.

"Then the Republic became the Empire they changed. They all dressed the same so I approached a trooper one day and asked where Fives, Tup, and Echo were. I wanted to know what was up but the troopers snapped and tried to arrest me. So I used a mind trick to get them to let me go. I was worried they would tell you or Sidious if they ever saw me again; that they would believe I was a Jedi and hunt me down, especially once I joined the Senate. So I hid from them so if I did see them they wouldn't see me and, hopefully, wouldn't recognize me," she explained with a small shrug.

I nodded; I remember one mission from a lifetime ago when Tup, Fives, and Echo came back from furlough; I knew they were hiding something but I had bigger things on my mind. I thought they met some girl. Apparently they did but not in the same context I originally believed.

"So Fives, Tup, and Echo, they can't remember anything?" She asked after a moment.

"No, those clones died during the Clone Wars; they escaped their fate." My voice was flat and solemn.

"And Rex?" She muttered. I looked at her before adjusting the speed of the TIE fighter.

"You knew him too?" I asked. She nodded.

"When I talked with them and gave them information; I got a call several months later from Fives, he was wondering about some bounty hunters. He wanted to know who they were working for and any weaknesses. Rex was their captain so I met with him and gave him all the information I had; is he still alive?"

"More or less; he exists now as CT-7567. He has no memory of Rex or Rex's experiences; he lives to carry out my orders."

"Poor guys," she muttered looking down at her hands as her eyes burned. "No one should be forced to do anything they don't want to do. They are people forcing to live the life as an object, a piece of property that no one mourns for when they're gone. They're stuck inside themselves."

"They are lucky," I grumbled feeling my anger flash once again. "They don't have to live with their actions."

"Like you do," she muttered, "like I do. Anakin, everyone makes mistakes and mistakes can be fixed. You are the Chosen One after all."

"I ceased to be him the moment I landed on Coruscant; Qui-Gon should have left me on that desert planet to rot," I hissed briefly hating my old master; it was his fault. But then I would remember how he saw value in me as a person, not a slave; how he took me in and defended me against everyone. How he believed in me; he would be so ashamed to see me now.

"Remember what I said about the Force, Anakin, if it weren't for you the light side would be imbalanced; it was too strong for the Force to be in balance. I don't agree with most of what Dooku taught me but some things made sense. Dooku said the reason the dark side was getting all the breaks, the reason the light side couldn't predict the future, the reason why nothing went for them was because the Force was out of balance and was trying to fix itself. The light was too overwhelming, the sun was not allowing the moon to shine so it corrected itself by giving the dark side power. The Force willed us to be where we are right now; it was the will of the Force that guided our actions." Her eyes were bright as she formed a tight fist.

"Do you really believe that or are you trying to free yourself from your past failures instead of taking responsibility?" I asked harshly. Aria's confidence left her as pain filled her eyes and her soul howled. She looked away as her fist grew tighter and tighter.

 _Nicely done, Vader._

I opened my mouth to speak; I honestly don't know if I was going to apologize or hurt her further but then the radio came to life.

"Lord Vader, sir, we are above Ryloth. Permission to begin our assault?" CT-7567 asked stiffly. _Rex_ , I thought remembering his laugh and grim humour; I liked him once upon a time.

"Permission granted," I replied as the planet Ryloth came into view. The _Devastator_ and other ships were flying through space landing on the dusty planet. I began our decent feeling my heart thump in anticipation ready to fight.

"I do accept my role in Padme's death," Aria spat as we were meters off the ground. She looked at me with raging eyes like that of Mustafar's volcanos. "But unlike you, I am not going to spend my life moping around unwilling to fight back. I am going to fulfil my promise and destroy the one truly responsible for her death and bring back Anakin Skywalker. And, Darth Vader, you can either step aside and let Anakin go or I will destroy you myself. You both can't live in there. I will not fail this time." Her voice was stronger than anything else and sharp like an Obsidian sword.

"Stay here until I call for you," I ordered quietly as we landed. I stood and activated my lightsaber where the sounds of battle greeted me. I left the ship feeling Aria's eyes on me.


	13. Firith

The stormtroopers were quick as many bodies were lying on the dusty ground while others had been rounded up and under guard. I assisted them by taking care of those who weren't as complacent and needed more persuasion. Others refused all together but were quickly dealt with by a slash of my crimson saber. The whole assault took fifteen minutes. Bodies were littered on the ground as smoke trailed the sky. The dark side sang with joy while a deeper part of me screamed in horror.

 _How can you do this?_ A voice shouted, _Anakin would never hurt innocent people! They were just defending themselves and their families- you would have done the same. You did._

"Lord Vader," CT-7567 called pushing such thoughts away. "We have control of the area; they seemed to be protecting that structure over there." The clone pointed to a metal base. I nodded as he continued to speak. The Force called at me as my skin crawled.

"Rex, move!" I jumped in front of Rex and ignited my lightsaber as blaster fire surrounded us. I easily deflected the blasts as a middle aged Twi'lek stepped from behind a bolder. I deflected two of the blasts into his body; it wouldn't kill him but make him more manageable.

"Where is the rebel base?" I growled as I stepped before him. His skin was orange with blue eyes. He looked average but his eyes shook with fear and strength.

"Sela, run!" The man shouted as he grabbed at his blaster once again. I reacted and decapitated him with a simple swipe of my saber. A scream pierced the sky as I looked up. A young Twi'lek probably five years old was crying. Her skin was a light purple and she had blue eyes.

"No, Firith!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Get her!" A clone shouted as they jumped towards her. She took off running but looked back staring at the decapitated man.

Firith meant defender. I looked down at the body of her father.

"Bring her back unharmed," I ordered as the clones ran after her, all but one.

"Thank you for saving my life, sir," CT-7567 muttered. I looked up; for a moment, a brief second, he sounded like a ghost of his former self. I made a face; I saved him? Then I remembered the blaster fire was aimed at him, not me and I intervened. I also called him Rex.

"You are loyal and competent. I expect you to continue to serve me." I crossed my arms staring at him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He chanted before running after his fellow troopers. I immediately looked down at the man I had killed as his daughter watched. I had killed hundreds of people but this one; the way his dead blue eyes stared at me. It rattled me.

 _Enough! You have a job to do; he's lucky._

I stalked towards the base to find it locked. One slice of my saber solved that issue as I used the Force to push the door open. It was empty with the exception of some weapons and an old computer terminal. The computer monitor was dark even as I attempted to navigate through it. I was better with machines repairing them and upgrading them, as opposed to hacking into computer mainframes. I used droids for that but I didn't have any here.

I stood and returned to my TIE fighter where Aria was watching out the window. I could feel her concern and uncertainty coming off her in waves as she turned to face me. Her eyes were large and filled with anxiety but for once she didn't bombard me with questions; she watched me waiting for my words. She was too afraid of what I would say.

"You are skilled with breaking into mainframes, are you not?" I grumbled.

"Of course, it' a necessity when you're a bounty hunter," her voice was light attempting to relieve some of the pressure and fear.

"Follow me." I turned away and lead her outside and towards the base. She exited the fighter slowly as if afraid of what she would see, and rightfully so. She eyes went to the smoke and fire that covered the sky then she lowered her gaze to the pile of bodies. A gasp escaped her as she froze staring at the mound of dead men, women, and children. I expected her to cry and scream but she stared at the carcasses as if committing the scene to memory. She chest rose and fell at a greater interval as she gripped her stomach.

"Come," I called waving her forward. She tore her gaze away and forced herself onward but her eyes found the father. She looked at his body then to his head and slowly turned her gaze towards me; stormtroopers couldn't decapitate people. Only I.

She stepped before the terminal and studied it. Most terminals had access points for droids who could quickly search through the data and find the desired information in seconds; however, there was another access point for humans. It was controlled by hand movements but took a significantly longer to find the data. But this computer was locked down.

"Can you break into it?" I asked as she bit her lip before she nodded.

"It'll take some time, but yes." Her voice was devoid of emotion as she set to word. She was passive, as if she had just come from the Senate building, not a pile of bodies.

"You have a day," I said looking out to the planet where the stormtroopers had begun rounding up the remaining survivors.

"I could do it in half," she hissed as I stepped out; it was time to find some answers.

It was two hours later and I had found nothing; it appeared the Twi'leks who knew anything had fled as soon as our ships entered orbit. The stormtroopers had not yet found the girl but were still looking. Aria continued working on the computer; she said it was a more advanced system than what she was expecting, but nothing she couldn't break given time.

"Lord Vader," a trooper muttered sticking his head inside the base. "the Emperor wants to update." I nodded as I glanced at Aria. She was watching me as her fingers hovered over the terminal. She had broken in and was now searching for the information we needed.

"Do you want me to step out?" She asked. I shook my head as some trooper placed a holo transmitter before me.

"No," I growled as the troopers left, "just don't say anything and don't let him see you." The holo transmitter came to life as Sidious' hooded face appeared in the centre of the room. I kneeled before him glancing at Aria through my peripheral vision; good, she was out of sight.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"How is the assault?" Sidious asked his voice just as prickly as ever.

"I have finished questioning the Twi'leks but those who did know anything left before we arrived. I have someone working on breaking into their computer terminals, but it will take some time," I answered refusing to meet his eyes. I didn't need to; I could feel his disappointment.

"This is taking too long!" Sidious spat in obvious displeasure, "Get me those answers even if you have to kill everyone on that wretched planet! You better find that rebel base or-" His voice cut out as the holo transmitter faded in and out before the connection was severed.

"Trooper!" I shouted as a stormtrooper ran inside. "Get me that connection! And you," I looked to Aria who looked up with impassive eyes, "keep searching."

"Are you going to do it?" She asked in a soft voice that shone with determination and strength, "are you going to start killing people? They don't know anything!" I turned away and crossed my arms; this is why I didn't want Aria involved in this part of my life.

"If I have to," I answered grimly as a clone ran back inside.

"Sir, we have increased the power and relayed the sensors but we still can't get a good transmission; someone is blocking the signals, sir!"

"Find out who!" I ordered.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!" The clone chanted before running away.

I stared outside feeling the Twi'leks' fear as they watched the smoke and the bodies of their loved ones. I crossed my arms as my mind battled; one part didn't want to kill them while Vader demanded it. I could feel his bloodthirst grow stronger and stronger, and his need to kill while the other voice grew quieter and quieter. It was decided. I ignited my crimson blade and stepped out into the sunlight relishing in the Twi'leks' fear filled screams.

"Who's first?" I asked standing before the captives. They shrunk before my gaze as tears slid down their faces. A young female, however, was glaring up at me with hate and disdain; she had the courage to stare me in the eye. I respected that but it sealed her doom.

"You." The troopers grabbed at the green skinned Twi'lek as others screamed and tried to pull her back. Impatiently, I used the Force to lift her into the air and stand before me. Her eyes were brown and, while they quivered with fear, they were also prepared.

"What do you know about the Rebel base?" I growled dropping her to the ground. She stared at the ground refusing to answer. "Very well." I held my blade over her head ready to strike.

 _You can't do this!_ That voice shouted as my arm froze in mid-air. _Let her go!_

 _I have no choice; it was already decided,_ Vader taunted back shoving that voice away as the bloodlust overcame me again. My saber dropped.

"Wait!" Aria jumped out of the base with wide eyes as she raised her hands; to anyone else she looked like she was pleading for mercy, but I could feel the Force stop my lightsaber from killing the Twi'lek.

"My lord, Vader, I have found the base!" She cried. I disengaged my weapon as I followed her back inside. The young Twi'lek ran back to her family as they wept tears of joy.

"Right here," she pointed to the hologram showing a list of previous transmissions to and from Ryloth and coded messages.

"They have been in contact with Alderaan," I muttered without much surprise. Senator Organa of Alderaan was always outspoken and resented the Empire since its inception. "I need to send this information to my master."

"But you can't," Aria protested, "the transmission is still out!" I gave her a look as I scanned the hologram once again.

"You blocked the transmission," I sneered. Aria crossed her arms and stood tall neither confirming nor denying; that was confirmation in itself. "Disable it!"

"Nope," she growled back as my rage flashed and I struck her. She landed flat on her back.

"We need to get this information to my master so we can end this war and bring back peace! Or else we will both die!" I shouted pressing my boot against her chest.

"I told you; I don't listen to Darth Vader, only to my brother," she hissed. My eyes widened as I released her noting the blood beginning to stain her cloak. Guilt, regret, and pain filled me as she coughed and slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"Lord Vader, we have found the girl," CT-7567 informed as I looked away from Aria pushing away my swirling emotions; I hadn't been this confused since the birth of Vader and the death of...

I exited the base and looked at the girl. Her face was covered in dirt while fresh tear streaks covered her cheeks. She looked to where her father laid as more tears escaped her. She was too skinny for a young, healthy child.

"Put her with the others," I growled as my temples pounded. I glanced back at the base where Aria was standing watching the girl with wide, sympathetic eyes. That girl would now live a life of agony and uncertainty. She would either grow up angry and bent on revenge or she would move forward and leave her pain in the past. She had a good strong heart; she would become like Aria.

"Finish up here, captain," I growled, "put the captives in prison and discuss a deal for their release with the Senator of Ryloth; try and determine how much of Ryloth have betrayed the Empire. My slave and I will return to the Death Star where we will deliver the information to the Emperor himself."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

I looked back and motioned for Aria to follow. She did so reluctantly watching the Twi'lek captives as we boarded the TIE fighter. I expected her to yell and call me a monster but she remained silent watching them.

"There is nothing more you can do for them," I said as we took off and entered the Ryloth atmosphere.

"But you can. I don't understand how you can keep living this way. You blame yourself for Padme, but you want the Jedi and what remains of the Republic to pay, I don't understand!" She punched the console in front of her as her anger and frustration flared.

"I don't understand why you live like this," she whispered after a moment of silence. "Why do you do this, and don't say you're following your master's orders! I want to know why you carry on; why are Fives, Tup, and even Rex, why are they the lucky ones? Why do you live like this?" I remained silent as I stared forward at the vastness of space.

"Why do you continue on as you do?" I asked refusing to meet her eye.

"For Padme," she answered without any hesitation. Her lower lip trembled as tears filled her eyes, "I live as I do for Padme; I swore to her and to Shmi that I would save you and return the galaxy to what Padme would have wanted it to. I will take on anyone and do anything to get that done! But I won't go against what she believed; Padme believed in defending the innocent above everything, and I won't shame her." Her voice brimmed with passion as I could feel the Force surround her, embracing her.

"I have already shamed her, and my mother," I began in a soft voice as my grip tightened around the yoke. "I caused all this; I caused the fall of the Republic, the death of thousands. I did it for her; I tried to save her, but... I killed her. I wasn't strong enough," my voice trembled. "Everything is my fault and there is no hope of redemption for me, it's too late for me. But I can live this life in pain and suffering for them... For everyone I've hurt, and will hurt; I live this life for them."

"Punishment," she muttered looking at me, "you live this life as punishment for you actions; life is your purgatory. But, Anakin, Padme wouldn't want you living this life!"

"Padme is gone, Aria, and it's my fault."

"Anakin, you have the power to change the galaxy; to abolish slavery, to protect the weak and abused, to punish those who have enslaved it. You could do it for Padme," she encouraged. I looked away feeling as if my heart weighed a thousand pounds; it was too late for me.

Aria took in a deep breath as she sat taller and stared at me. "Well, if you won't fight for yourself and not for Padme, then please do it for what remains of Padme." I gave her a look as she grew smaller in her seat.

"Please, Anakin, do it for your children."


	14. By the Gardens

"What?" I shouted pulling on the yoke causing us to spin before I regained control of the TIE fighter. "He died with Padme." I spat with words tightening my grip even more. I could feel the Force grow tighter and tighter within me ready to snap.

"That's what they wanted; they knew Sidious would hunt them down and kill them if he knew of their existence, or worse! So they decided to separate and hide them," she explained in a wary tone.

"They? Obi-Wan and Yoda," I growled feeling my anger grow even stronger. The fighter began to shake with the power of the Force as supplies and tools inside began to snap and break.

"Yes."

"How do you know this?" I shouted turning my rage on her. Aria held up a hand using her own Force abilities to keep herself away from harm. She winced and gripped her stomach.  
"When I came back I found out the truth through security holograms. After, I destroyed them so no one could learn what I did and I hunted Obi-Wan down and demanded for answers." The fighter shook again as more objects exploded.

"You found Obi-Wan? Where is he?"

"I don't know now; he moved around a lot so I wouldn't figure it out, but yes I visited him. I needed to know what happened to Padme!" I took in a deep breath and forced my anger back in a cage. The objects settled as Aria lowered her hands.

"He told me about how Qui-Gon found you on Tatooine, how he trained you after Qui-Gon died, how you loved my sister more than anything else. Then he told me about your children." she gritted her teeth as her own anger flared but she managed to push it away focusing on her sister. "I found out about your fight on Mustafar; how Obi-Wan snuck onto Padme's ship, how he cut off your arm and legs and left you to die. I know you hate him, Annie, at times I hate him too; he should have left it alone and allowed Padme to save you.

"I value family above all else and Obi-Wan violated it. He was like a father to you but instead of helping you, he left you to die. Your mind was already Vader at that point, and Obi-Wan made your physical transformation. Obi-Wan solidified Vader, but I can't allow you to kill him; even if I knew where he was I wouldn't tell you."

"And why not?" I spat darkly. I was surprised to hear her side with me; I thought she would have stood wherever 'good' was but then again, Aria was former Sith. She would let the lines blur if it meant saving her family, just right now her family sided with the light side.

"Because he is protecting your children."

My anger dissipated as I remembered all the times Padme and I talked about raising a family. What we were going to name our child, where our baby would be born and raised...

 _"_ _I know the perfect spot; right by the gardens. I can go there early and fix up the baby's room."_ Her voice as soft as a flower petal had once said. I smiled sadly but then the memory was tainted by her ravaged screams. She gave birth and I wasn't there.

"Children?" I asked. Aria nodded.

"Twins; a boy and a girl named Luke and Leia," she answered softly. I smiled, Padme wanted a son named Luke and I wanted a daughter named Leia. We both got our wish, and yet we didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I growled feeling as if there wasn't enough oxygen. I turned up the oxygen input on my suit, but still fought to breathe deeply.

"Because there was too much Vader in you, I didn't know if I could trust you with that knowledge; I promised Padme I would also protect her children, and if I have to take you down then so be it." Her eyes raged with passion and I nodded; I believed she would.

The next few minutes were silent as I processed this new information. I was a father; I had two, three year old children. Suddenly I had so many questions: who was raising them, were they Force sensitive, what were they like, did Leia look like her mother, did Luke resemble me, did they ask about their true parents or did they even know about us? Did they know how much their mother loved them?

"I want to meet them," I said without any thought. Vader scoffed within speaking of turning them to the dark side but I pushed his voice away. I wanted to see my children.

Aria squirmed as she made a face. "I can arrange for you to meet Leia but it will be dangerous for us and her. We need to have a reason to see her or else the Emperor will suspect something. It would be hard, but I can get you to meet your daughter."

 _My daughter._

"And what about my son, Luke?"

"No," she answered with a firm shake of her head. "He's too secluded; there's no way you could meet him without causing suspicion. And I will not risk my nephew's life, not even for you. I promised her."

"Where does he live?" I asked glancing at her. I expected her to protest but she flashed me that thin, knowing smile.

"Use the Force, Anakin, your feelings will guide you to him." I felt the Force surround us as Aria created a barrier shielding us from the Emperor's imploring eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes settling in a deep meditation. I could feel the Force moving deep within both of us; Aria, despite not being identified as a potential Jedi, was extremely powerful. I could feel her raw, untapped potential deep within her.

 _She would make a powerful apprentice,_ Vader whispered in my ear causing a grim smile to cross my face.

 _Focus on Luke,_ another voice shouted pushing Vader away. _Luke Skywalker._ I followed the Force until I felt something, something familiar yet foreign. I focused more and found a young life at a moisture farm on Tatooine. I knew that farm.

I remembered my mother lying in my arms as she died. How she tried to tell me she loved me, but the words were stolen from me. I remembered the blood and cries of the dying Tusken Raiders, along with my own screams.

Then another image danced before my mind; a young boy with light, sandy coloured hair and light blue eyes. He was smiling playing with toys. He was full of life and love. I could feel the Force pulsing within him; he was powerful, more than Ari and Obi-Wan. Maybe even stronger than Sidious.

 _My son._

I opened my eyes and looked at Aria who was watching me carefully. She knew how strong Luke was; she knew how much the Emperor would want him. She knew how much danger he was in.

"Tatooine?" I uttered.

"Yep, of all God forsaken planets it had to be Tatooine," she growled probably remembering her own pain and agony faced on that planet. I nodded as a Raider's battle cry echoed through my mind.

"He's being raised by your step-brother, Owen, and his wife, Beru," she continued with some hesitancy in her voice. The more information she revealed put Luke in more danger. "I visited him before I became a representative; he's smart kid with lots of courage and strength." She smiled proudly. "He has his mother's heart."

"And Leia?"

"Leia looks so much like Padme, but she acts so much like you. She defends people and already has an attitude. If she doesn't like something she will make it known; she has her father's spirit." She grinned before her smile fell.

"Where can I see her?" I asked more determined than ever to see my daughter. I would see Luke one day, but not when it endangered him. Aria looked up and held the datapad, which contained the computer mainframe from Ryloth.

"At the Senate building," she muttered barely above a whisper. "Senator Organa adopted her and is raising her as his daughter. Anakin, your daughter lives on Alderaan. If you give this to Sidious, if you report what we found then she will be discovered, and she will be killed. Or Sidious will raise her to become a Sith." Her eyes pleaded as she held out the datapad. Her hands were shaking. I stared at the datapad with my hand inches above it.

 _Take it; deliver it to your master and be finished with it. Give Aria the choice: rule the galaxy as your apprentice or die. And your children; they belong to someone else, and he is long dead._

 _Padme._

I retracted my hand and grabbed the yoke as the Death Star came into view. Instead of feeling proud and secure, I sat back into my seat wanting to fly away and never look back. I glanced at Aria and knew she was feeling the same.

"I will take care of this," I answered. "Just find a reason for you to go to the Senate next session, understand?" She nodded as we landed.

The Force was shaking.

* * *

I got summoned to my master as soon as we landed. I sent Aria to our chambers to deal with her wound and to hide the datapad, somewhere even I couldn't find it. I surrounded my thoughts with my pain and agony recalling the most painful of memories; I didn't want Sidious learning about Skywalker's children.

"Lord Vader, what have you discovered?" He asked as I kneeled before him.

 _Padme. Pain. Screaming. Fear. Death._

"We managed to break into their computer terminal, which showed several transmissions to and from Adari," I answered glancing up at Sidious.

"Adari has been neutral throughout this time and provides the Empire with resources," Sidious hissed as he narrowed his yellow eyes. I stared at the floor in front of me and breathed deeply. I could feel Sidious trying to see into my mind.

 _Younglings. Blood. Crying. Dead. All of them are dead. I killed them all; every single one of them. Mom._

"They also harboured Jedi, Master," I said in response. Sidious glared at me before retracting his consciousness and stepping away leaving me alone. For now.

"Very well, allow Tarkin to follow this lead," he instructed sitting back on his throne. I looked up as my heart hammered.

"Have I displeased you, my Master? I will find this rebel base they are just very elusive."

"No, I have a new assignment for you; the Senate is getting restless these past few months. Given more time they may band together and rise up against the Empire. I want you stop any uprising before it happens."

"So kill them? I can do that, my master."

"No, these are very political people; if we kill one ten more will stand up for them. Then we are facing an army. Talk to them and try to convince them to back down and support our Empire," he instructed.

"Senator Organa is a very respected man in the Senate; I am certain everyone will follow his lead."

"Good; talk to the senator and get him to bring the Senate back under control, or we will be forced to take action. Now go." I rose to my feet but remained where I stood.

"Master, I have nothing in common with Senator Organa; I have no reason for him to do our will accept for fear, but the traitor, Aria, she is well liked and respected. I can command her to talk to the senator on our behalf," I suggested. Sidious stared at me with an emotionless face as I focused on my pain.

 _Failure. Monster. Fear. Alone. Dead. She's dead and it's my fault!_

"Very well, Lord Vader, this traitor is serving our purposes well." I bowed before exiting the room and returning to my own chambers. A smile pulled at my lips as I felt the Force surround us.

 _The Force willed us to be where we are right now; it was the will of the Force that guided our actions._ Aria had said the Force would act to balance itself. If the light side was overwhelming during the Republic then maybe the dark side was now. Maybe the Force was guiding us to correct itself. It's nice to be catching the breaks for once.


	15. Organa

A week later, Aria and I were standing in the Senate. The week had been long as we assisted Tarkin follow my false claim. As it turned out, there was evidence of a group of rebels located there. Otherwise it was uneventful but I could feel Sidious' eyes on us waiting for a mistake, for us to reveal our true plan.

"Will Sidious be watching?" Aria asked as we moved behind Senator Organa's turbolift. The session was almost finished as Sidious was going over the grandeur of his Empire and the failures of the Republic. Aria was wearing a black cloak with grey leggings and black boots. Her hair was free and moved around her face carried by the wind. Her hood was pulled over her eyes but I could see her blue orbs scanning around us.

"I am certain of it." I could feel eyes on us as my skin crawled. My hands were hanging loosely by my side but ready to grab my lightsaber in an instant. I knew Aria would be doing the same. She nodded and poked her head out looking at the senators around her.

"Are you certain she will be here?" I asked feeling anxious. My palms were sweaty inside my gloved hands as I paced.

She nodded and looked around. Once she was certain we were alone she continued, "Organa has been taking her to every session for the past year; he wouldn't stop all of a sudden."

"You mean she's been here since I met you?" I asked feeling my anger rise hot like a fire.

"Yes, don't get all mad; I told you, at the time I couldn't trust you. I had to be certain Anakin was in there and once I saw him, and I truly trusted you, could I tell you about them. I wasn't even going to until this was all over, but you forced my hand. Don't make me regret it." She crossed her arms and watched the Senate as I gave her a look. She had mostly recovered from the assassination attempt; only her injured organ and stomach wound bothered her, but her eyes sparkled with strength as she stood tall. Her face had mostly healed with only ghost scars and light bruises; I could actually see her eyes.

"Do you miss this place?" I asked noticing how her eyes scanned every crook and cranny. She flashed me a look.

"Goddess, no! I hated this place and everyone whinnying and complaining but it was the only way to have an excuse to talk to you, and keep an eye on... Her." Aria paused then opened her mouth to say something when session ended. Senators and representatives began to file out slowly gathering with each other and whispering in their ears. Some of them saw us standing in the shadows; their faces paled and they quickly filed out. Senator Organa was the last to leave.

"Senator!" Aria called as she ran towards him in the now empty halls. Organa faced her as he sighed and embraced her.

"Aria, we have been so worried! We thought you would have been dead by now," he exclaimed as she weaseled her way out of his embrace; Aria wasn't a touchy feely person due to her experiences.

"Not yet," she sighed as the senator smiled down at her.

"Then why are you here? Have you escaped? What did you-"

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Aria interrupted him as she took a step back. I stepped forward into the light. Organa's eyes widened as his mouth fell open. Fear filled him as he began retreating backwards.

"Aria, what have you-"

"Aria!" A little voice shouted running into the hall. It was Leia. She ran towards the former Sith and hugged her leg. Aria grinned and picked her up smiling at her. Aria was right; she looked just like her mother.

She had a round, chubby face with long brown hair and bright almond eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on the side of her head. She was wearing a white gown with a blue cloak wrapped around her shoulders. I could see Padme's strength and passion burning within her young eyes.

I loved her. I had just met her, yet I loved her.

"Aria, where have you been? Daddy said I wouldn't see you again," Leia mumbled smiling at Aria. For a moment, all of Aria's pain and sorrows were forgotten as her eyes became light and free. Then her pain returned as Aria smiled sadly and held her niece close, as if holding her sister once again.

"Well, your daddy doesn't know everything," Aria taunted with a soft grin as she placed Leia back on the ground. Leia looked at Organa as her smile left her face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She looked in the direction Organa was looking and saw me. She took in a sharp breath as she stepped back grabbing Aria's leg securely.

 _She's afraid of me; of course she's afraid!_

"I am here on behalf of the Galactic Empire to discuss the Senate's growing restlessness," Aria said in a firm voice. It wasn't obviously too loud or too quiet but perfect conversation tone; it was inconspicuous, just what we needed. Aria's glare intensified as she subtly glancing at me then Leia.

"Leia, meet Sabe outside; I have to talk with Aria and Darth Vader," Organa ordered in a calm but low voice. His eyes were narrowed and guarded, yet fear shook them. He was afraid I was here regarding Alderaan's assistance to the rebel forces. If it weren't for Leia and Aria, I would be.

"No." Aria gently grabbed Leia preventing her from obeying Organa's orders. Leia looked around with wide, confused eyes before her gaze landed on me and remained there. At first, I could taste her fear then her curiosity overcame it.

"We need to talk and this involves her," Aria muttered in a low, secretive voice as she glanced around. The halls appeared empty, but this was the Senate of the Galactic Empire; nothing was ever as it appeared. Aria gave Organa a hard glare as he nodded.

"Come, we shall have some privacy in here." Organa led us into a private senators' chambers. These chambers surrounded the Senate and allowed for politicians to discuss plans and opinions without prying eyes. The rooms had sound dampening panels within the walls making the chambers truly private. However, since the rise of the Empire, the chambers had been used less and less for fear of treason and the Emperor's wrath. But Senator Organa was discussing matters with Darth Vader so I doubted it would be much of an issue, at least I hoped so. I glanced at Aria and knew she was feeling the same apprehensions I was.

"What is this about?" Organa asked after he closed and secured the door. His question was directed to Aria but his gaze was on me, while he kept a close eye on Leia. Leia ran to a couch and sat down watching everything with wide eyes.

"Bail, things are not going according to plan," she began crossing her arms.

"Well, of course they aren't! What have you told them? Are you here to arrest us?" Organa protested as his voice grew.

"Nothing that would-"

"Is that sound you breathing?" I looked down where Leia was standing as Aria and Organa continued their conversation. She was staring up at me with curious eyes as I made a face; Leia was talking to me. She jumped off the couch and ran beside me, to the back of the room. I crossed my arms and made a face; this child wasn't mine, she was Organa's. Instead I tried to listen in on Aria and the senator noting their voices were growing quieter and quieter.

"Yes," I grumbled looking back to Aria.

"Why is it so loud?" Leia asked. I resisted the urge to groan.

"Because I was hurt long ago and need the oxygen in my mask; the sound is my suit providing me with oxygen," I answered turning my gaze to the child.

"Oh, who hurt you?" Her eyes were innocent but her words caused a flash of anger.

"A man I once considered a friend."

"Oh," she paused and sat down with her back against the wall. She was fairly intelligent for a child, I thought as a smile threatened to cross my face.

"My daddy says you are a bad man and I should never talk to you; he says you only listen to the Emperor and you hurt people," Leia informed. I looked down at her as I tightened my grip around myself.

"What do you think?" I asked kneeling before her. Leia pursed her lips deep in thought as she crossed her arms and sat tall. I realized she was trying to stand as I did. Her large brown eyes appeared to look into my very soul as she watched me.

She had her mother's eyes.

"I don't think so," she finally said with a shake of her head. "You're just lost and confused. And sad." I stared at her and imagined her mother; Padme would say something like that. She would look past all my sins and crimes and see me. I missed that.

"Aria, you have no idea what you are doing!" Organa yelled raising his hands in the air. Aria gritted her teeth and stood her ground.

"I do, and right now I am getting farther than you have; this way only I get hurt, no one else. I don't expect other people to die for my plans, Bail!"

"But what is _he_ doing here? You know what Yoda said," Organa argued giving me a look no longer caring if I heard.

"You know the truth; he has more right to see Leia than anyone else! _They_ can save him so he can save _us_. And I don't give two- Leia don't ever repeat this- karks what Yoda said! He is just another Jedi who failed to see what was happening before him. Yoda has been out of the loop to know what is best for everyone; I do," she argued back.

"They are scared," Leia observed as I sat down beside her leaning against the wall. I hadn't sat on a floor in years; it felt strange yet comforting.

"We all are," I whispered looking at her again.

"Do you remember your mother?" She asked looking up. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I do."

"Is she still alive?"

"No," I muttered feeling a wave of intense pain. She died before she could tell me she loved me. "No, my mother died a long time ago." This time I didn't feel hate and anger, just pain.

"Mine too," Leia muttered sadly as she sighed. I gave her a look.

"But Queen Breha is still alive and well," I muttered watching her closely.

"But she's not my real mom; they don't know I remember, but I know they aren't my real parents." She paused and smiled. "My mom was beautiful and kind, but she was very sad. Did you know my mother?" I looked forward as Aria and Organa's voices faded to a distant memory.

"I did; your mother was the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy. She had long brown hair and warm brown eyes; you look a lot like her, actually." That caused Leia to smile. She smiled like her mother. "She was very kind and wanted to protect everyone. She became queen at a young age and was loved by everyone. She was a fighter and won back her planet after it was invaded. She looked for peaceful ways but was not afraid to fight. She was amazing." I smiled as a lone tear fell down my face, over my scarred skin.

"Wow," Leia breathed with stars in her eyes. "I want to be just like her." I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled; I wished Leia could see me smile.

"You will be, Leia."

I could see Padme in her, yet I could also see myself. She was curious and fearless. I just hoped she could evade my demons. I wanted her to be more like her mother. Don't be like me.

"Trust me, Bail, I can-"

"I don't trust you!" Organa shouted as I tore my gaze away from Leia and watched Aria and Organa. "I don't even know you; there are rumors you were once a bounty hunter in the Outer Rim. You haven't been with your family, made no claims of being their family for over ten years then you suddenly come back and expect to be treated the same. I know the Naberries but I don't know you. You could be a spy from the Emperor for all I know; you could be spying for him. I don't know you; you do not have my trust," he spat crossing his arms and turning his back to her. Aria's eyes raged as she formed two tight fists.

"No, you don't know me but if I did work for the Emperor there'd be stormtroopers invading Alderaan instead of me talking to you and she would have been taken away years ago!" She growled. "I don't work for Sidious, nor do I work for Naboo. I work for myself and my interests, which happen to align with yours. You have to trust me and listen to what I say or your people will die, and I won't allow that to happen as long as my sister's daughter is on your hunk of rock!" Her voice rose as I could feel the Force begin to shake around her. Aria paused and took in a deep breath pushing away her anger and frustrations, as she focused on one thing.

 _Padme._

"Did you trust Padme, Senator Organa?" Aria asked in a softer, collected voice. Her arms were relaxed as she bit her lip trying to ignore the pain that filled her. Pain and guilt.

"With my life," he answered quickly facing the youngest Naberrie again. "I would have done anything for your sister, Aria. She was wise beyond her years and as brave as they come." Aria nodded in agreement.

"Everything I am doing is for her, for her memory. I will not fail her, but for that I need your assistance. Please, Senator, trust me as my sister once did. Believe I am loyal to her and will fulfil my oath to Padme. Trust me by trusting her," she urged as she took a small step forward.

"I can't, Aria, too much is at stake." He closed his eyes and turned away once again. Aria nodded as she glanced over at me. A small, genuine smile crossed her face as she tilted her head.

"Maybe you should let _your_ daughter rub off on you," she muttered stepping to the side allowing Organa to see me. "Leia has good instincts." Organa glanced at me as his mouth fell open. I made a face and looked to Leia and felt my heart break then repair itself even stronger than before. Leia was curled up in my lap asleep with her head resting against my knee. I hadn't even felt her climb onto me due to the thickness of my suit.

She- Padme's daughter, my daughter, our daughter, was beautiful.

"The Force is strong with her," Aria muttered closing her eyes feeling the Force around us. "With both of them." I raised a hand and gently stroked Leia's soft cheek. She sighed and grabbed my hand holding it tightly. I bit back a soft laugh as I looked to Aria finding the same glee and love in her eyes.

I was wrong; Aria wasn't the only family I had left. My eyes hardened in stormy resolution. I would protect my children against anything no matter the cost.

I would die for them.

* * *

We did not speak on our way back to the Death Star. Aria concluded our meeting with Senator Organa by telling him what Sidious requested of us. Then he took my daughter and left to return to his homeworld.

 _Leia,_ I thought with a smile remembering her light weight in my arms. I wanted to see my son but I couldn't, not without endangering him.

"You have to guard your thoughts, Anakin, even more than before. If Sidious finds out about them..." She allowed the threat hang in the air as I nodded.

"So have I finally discovered all your secrets or is there some secret brother I have?" I asked glancing at her. It was my lame attempt at humour but it came out harsh and sharp.

Aria grinned, "No other brothers I know about other than Owen, but come on, Anakin, a girl has to have some secrets of her own." She flashed me a grin but her eyes were dark and her hands were fists. She looked away as I brushed against her consciousness; she was lying.

* * *

"Emperor," a Taung began kneeling before Sidious. "I have seen Darth Vader and his traitorous wench, Aria Naberrie, discuss a matter with Senator Organa in the private chambers, along with Organa's young daughter."

"Hmm," Sidious hummed closing his eyes; how old was Organa's child? For the past year, Sidious had felt the Force shake and tremble with the promise of change, but no matter how hard he meditated he could not predict the future. It caused him to worry. Even Vader was acting differently; his anger was decreasing replaced with sorrow and almost peace. Fett's assassination attempt on Aria had failed bringing the two closer together, almost inseparable. These were dark and dangerous times. He needed to act. Now.

"Do you have the information I requested?" Sidious asked without even sparing the young Taung a look. The Taung, he didn't even care to learn his name, was born on the lower levels of Coruscant and had to fight for his survival. Now he worked as a hired hand learning information and spying on potential enemies.

"Yes, my lord," he hissed presenting Sidious with a small datapad. Sidious used the Force to deliver it to his hands as his eyes scanned the information. He smiled.

"This will do; you may go now." He dismissed turning away from the creature. The Taung's face fell.

"But, Emperor Sidious, what about my payment? This information was not easy to get a hold of, and I have a family to feed," he protested in a gentle tone. His friends had warned him about serving Sidious directly.

"Of course," Sidious hissed facing him to the first time. His yellow eyes glinted as he raised his hand. Then his face formed a sneer full of delight. The Taung could feel the Force around his neck then nothing. Sidious laughed as a satisfying crack filled his hall and the fall of a body.

"Time to bring Lord Vader back to the dark side, back where he belongs. Forever."


	16. My Name

Early the next morning, I was summoned before Sidious. Usually, I would drop everything and appear before my master as quickly as I could, but not today. Today, I hung around my chambers; most people were still sleeping. The sun hadn't even risen over Coruscant, which meant Aria was still asleep; she was up early, but not this early. Lately, she had been sleeping on my bed; we were both feeling an end coming, so I guess she wasn't concerned about keeping up the facade any longer. Right now, I found myself watching her feeling everything, and yet nothing.

I remember the first time I saw her asleep; she looked hard, angry, and sad even in slumber but now, for the first time, she looked somewhat at peace. Her face wasn't twisted in anger or fear and there were no tear stains across her face. I had only heard her cry once during the night, where I usually heard her closer to a dozen times. Last night though, she called my name, not her sister's. Mine.

I sighed and left her unable to fight the beating of my heart; it was racing faster than anything else since Vader. Since Aria had entered my life, I had heard a voice speaking to me begging me to change my ways, Anakin's voice. I could still feel my anger, my hate, my desire for vengeance and blood; it was still there yelling and shouting at me, but I was able to turn away.

The Force was shaking and trembling all around me, screaming. It made my head swim; I wasn't able to think. I felt my stomach churn and twist as I rubbed at my mask. I needed quiet; I needed- something I haven't had in years: peace.

"I can't put this off any longer," I sighed feeling Sidious' impatience. I looked to Quey. I suddenly missed R2-D2 and C-3P0; their bickering, innocence, and reliability. I always preferred the company of machines to humans, but...

"Keep an eye on her," I ordered before leaving my chambers. I wanted to collapse with pain and guilt. I missed Padme so much! More than anything else; I would give everything and anything to be standing on Mustafar again. I would listen to her words and leave with her. We would have run away where the Senate, the Jedi, the Sith, and wars were no longer a concern. We would raise our children together and happily. She was willing to give up her passions of politics for me, but I was too arrogant and blind to give up mine.

PADME!

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I muttered kneeling before Sidious. I tried to call upon my anger and hate to shield my mind, but I couldn't summon anything; only pain and sorrow. My legs shook underneath me as I fought the urge to collapse and sleep forever. Maybe then I would be reunited with my love, if she wanted me back.

"Darth Vader, I have sensed a change within you; aren't you pleased? Everything I have promised you has come to pass: the Jedi are destroyed, the galaxy is at peace, and we are ruling as we see fit. Isn't this what you wanted?" He hissed with a smile on his face. He was trying to trick me, but I was too tired and depressed to care.

"Yes, my master," I replied in a monotone voice.

"You are my apprentice and I want you to be happy; maybe this will help you, Vader," Sidious began and waved at his guards. They pulled the doors open and carried Aria in. Her face was cut up and bleeding again, and her stomach wound had opened up. However, it wasn't as bad as before, nothing close. Her eyes were clouded with anger and exhaustion; she knew the end was coming too. The guards threw her onto the ground roughly. She looked up at me with eyes full of fight but they were filled with something else. I turned my gaze to Sidious as I stood to my feet.

"What is going on?" I asked as Sidious stood between us.

"Anakin, remember what I said about hating only two people in this entire galaxy? You're ready; I have only truly, genuinely hated the slave masters and Sidious," Aria growled darkly. "Everything that has happened, the Naboo Invasion, the Clone Wars, everything is his fault! He is the reason Padme's dead! We have the chance to end him, for Padme!" She called as her eyes flashed yellow. I could feel her hate and passion, but also her pain and sorrow. She was thinking of her sister.

"I am telling you the truth, Vader," Sidious protested, "If it is truly my fault then why is Aria so guilt ridden over a tiny mistake she made years ago? She is a politician, Vader, and has been playing you from the start; I told you she was rebel scum and not to be trusted." He looked to Aria. "Go ahead; tell him I'm lying." Aria's eyes filled with tears as she looked away holding herself tightly. My sorrow ignited into flames as I glared at her.

"Aria, what is he talking about? I want the truth now!" I yelled. Aria flinched but not at my words, at her memory.

"It's my fault," she whispered as a tear dribbled down her face. "I didn't tell you because this was my burden to bear, and saying it outloud would force it to become real, again. It's my fault."

"Tell me what happened," I seethed seeing red; I had been lied at too often.

"Padme did contact me before she died," she admitted taking in a deep breath and meeting my glare. "The day before she died; she contacted me. Apparently, she had been following me as I had been following them. She said she had a job for me and would pay money; I didn't want her money, but I didn't tell her that. I just wanted to see her again without remembering what I almost did to her. She said she was in trouble and needed someone to get her and her husband out of the Inner Rim, and help them disappear."

"That's how you knew we were married," I growled. Aria made a face.

"Come on, Annie, I just needed to see one picture of you two on the holonet and I knew; she just confirmed it," she corrected.

"Keep talking," Sidious ordered as his guard hit her across the face opening up a new wound.

"She told me she needed to get you first and I should wait on Bespin until she had you; she said you were very stressed and didn't trust new people, especially bounty hunters. After, she would call; she would ditch her ship on Bespin and I would bring you both someplace safe and give you new identities, but I could feel her anxiety and uncertainty, so I followed her to Mustafar and remained in orbit over the planet." She paused as more tears filled her eyes.

"Padme just left a message and I responded the same way; I was afraid she was still mad at me, or blamed me for what happened, so I never talked her in person. I remained in orbit and I could feel her anxiety. I could feel someone powerful with her- you. Then I felt her fear."

"Of me," I spat lowering my eyes as my rage took a backseat and my sorrow hit me like a wall.

"No," Aria looked up with raging eyes as she shook her head. "No, Anakin, for you; she was afraid for her family. Then she couldn't breathe; I should have gone down there and protected her, protected you. I felt another light presence and knew you and Obi-Wan were fighting. After a few moments, I knew Padme left the planet and I felt a huge, dark presence; nothing I had ever felt before, ever. It was Sidious so I got out of there; I didn't want to be discovered.

"I went to Bespin and waited at a cantina for Padme to contact me. I felt her change, felt her power then," she paused as more tears fell down her face. "Then the Force shook as I had never felt it, and never will. My heart broke and I couldn't see or stand straight. Years ago, I found a way to hack into Padme's secure transmitter that only she and her closest guards had; how else did she get all the really good info?" She meant it as a joke but her voice cracked and she couldn't even smile. "I stole someone's datapad and hacked into it; her death was all over it. That's when I knew about her death. I should have gone down to get Padme; distract Obi-Wan while you both got outta there, but I was too much of a coward! I was too scared to see my sister, so I let her die. It's my fault! I could have saved her but I was too much of a coward! I'm sorry, Anakin; I'm so sorry!"

"You were there?" I seethed as my hate flared; I was so busy, so focused on my plans that I didn't feel anyone else's presence other than Obi-Wan's. Aria was there; she could have saved Padme from me; she could have taken Padme away to raise our children! She could have but she didn't; she left Padme to die.

"Anakin, I would give anything-"

"No!" I cut her off as I raised a hand and choked her through the Force. Aria's feet lifted off the ground as her face turned red. I had never held anyone so tightly before; for a moment I thought her neck would snap. She pulled at her collar fighting for air, but never once did she use the Force against me. I could feel it surround her promising her power and escape, but she pushed it away.

"Annie," she wheezed as her body twisted fighting for oxygen, but doing so caused her lightsaber to fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as she reached a hand out to grab it and hide it once again, but it was too late; Sidious had already seen it. He used the Force to bring the weapon into his hands. Then he inspected it.

"You were training her, Lord Vader? After everything I did for you!" Sidious raised a hand to either electrocute or choke me, but Aria reacted first. She used the Force to shoot lightning at Sidious; the dark lord easily deflected it and faced her.

"I am... Dooku's apprentice," she spat while fighting for air. Her face was now a shade of blue colour as her lips turned purple. "During Clone Wars... We were going... To take control of... the dark side... I was Anakin's replacement. I. Am. Darth. Erebraous!" She shouted. Sidious' face fell as he took two steps back into the shadows. He inspected the blade and nodded.

"I suspected Dooku would try to betray me, but I didn't know he had already tried. The Force is strong with you but your mission is at an end; Vader, kill the Naberrie for her crimes against Padme! Then we shall put the past behind us and focus on strengthening our Empire!"

"Annie," she uttered losing strength; she would be dead within the next few seconds. I didn't know how she managed to hold on this long. "Padme loved you with all her heart; she loved her family-"

"She loved someone else!" I shouted briefly losing my grip on Aria. She took in a breath but was quickly secured in my grip. "And he is dead!" _Those children belong to someone else; I could never be their father. He is dead._

"Children?" Sidious asked glancing between Aria and me. My eyes widened; I had lowered my guard and Sidious read my thoughts and secrets.

"Luke and Leia; we shall reunite the family, Vader, then they shall be raised in the dark side!" He laughed.

"No!" Aria shouted using the Force to electrocute Sidious, but, once again, he deflected it. Aria's eyes were wide as she fought.

"Anakin, Padme wouldn't want this for them! Think of Leia; she loves you, Anakin, she trusts you! Don't do this! Kill me if you have to, but save them!" She protested as she grew weak. Any second now. I stared at Aria seeing all the lies she told me. She looked back with fear for her family and a strange peace.

"Anakin, I won't die before I succeed my mission; stop blaming yourself. Padme loves you; can't you feel her love surround you, even now? Since I met you, I could feel her presence surround and hold you, never letting go. If you pushed back your hate, anger, fear, and pain you would feel it too. Please, Anakin, I am begging you; feel my sister's love for you. Please!" She was _begging_. Aria voice grew weaker and weaker as her eyes began to roll inside her head. Yet, I could hear her voice inside my head growing stronger and stronger. I heard Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Windu, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Yoda, my mother, all the voices shouting Aria's words in my head.

I closed my eyes; it wasn't real, it wasn't possible, Padme was dead! But I found myself pushing past the dark side.

Suddenly, I was back on Mustafar all those years ago. My suit was nothing but a bad dream; I only had one mechanical arm. My Jedi cloak flew around me against the Mustafar heat and wind. My hair was drenched in sweat sticking to my forehead and neck. In front of me was Padme; she was so beautiful.

"Anakin," she pleaded holding her neck. Her eyes were wide.

"Let her go, Anakin," my old master commanded me in a stern voice. "Let her go!" I looked down at my arm and found I was choking her. I stared at Padme as she fought to speak.

"Anakin.. I love you," her lips formed. I froze staring at my wife; I always thought she hated me and was cursing me. She was proclaiming our love even when I was hurting her! I looked into those warm, chocolate eyes and found they were full of fear, but not of me, for me. Aria was right. I couldn't move.

"Padme," I stuttered as tears ran down my face. "I am so sorry; I love you, Padme! I love you so much!"

"I know," her calm voice sounded as I looked around me. I was no longer on Mustafar but on a planet I had never been before. It was all muggy and foggy with vines coming off every tree. The ground squished under my weight, but I didn't see any of that. I only saw one thing: my wife.

Padme was smiling at me. She was transparent in a light blue that glowed causing me to fall to my knees. She was beautiful. Her hair was hanging freely down her side in gentle curls while her dark blue robes accented her curves. She wasn't pregnant here.

She was _smiling_ at me!

"Padme," I whispered as tears filled my eyes. "Padme?" The tears dribbled down my skin; young, healthy, healed skin.

"I'm here," she assured kneeling before me, as a hand stroked my cheek. "Shh, it's okay, Annie, I'm here; I have always been here with you. The darkness kept you from seeing me, but I have always been by your side, even at your darkest times. It's okay, Anakin."

"I am so sorry," I cried burying my head in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. I had only imagined this for years. Her hair smelt cool and minty just like the last time I held her. Her skin was smooth against my arms as I held her tightly; she always fit perfectly in my arms, as if we were made for each other.

"It was all my fault; I'm sorry!"

"Anakin, I never blamed you," she said looking into my eyes. I missed her eyes; they were full of warmth, strength, courage, and love. "I never once blamed you; I forgave you immediately. I love you, Anakin."

"But I took away everything; I took away the opportunity to raise our children together, the chance of having a future together, I even destroyed the Republic," I argued. Part of me wanted Padme to yell at me, but that was Vader, not Anakin.

"Shh, it's alright, Annie," she whispered kissing my cheek. Her lips were always so soft. "You have the opportunity to save them and end this war, right now if you so chose. You can destroy the Empire and raise our children yourself; I know you can."

"You sound like your sister," I grumbled causing her to laugh as her eyes briefly filled with pain. Padme missed Aria as much as Aria missed her.

"Aria is very wise for her age; don't blame her, Anakin, she was just a child. She's the only reason you are able to see me right now," she said smoothly running her fingers through my hair; I missed that. I missed everything about her.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted as another tear rolled down my face. Padme laughed softly as she wiped the tear away.

"It's your choice and yours alone," another voice sounded. I looked up as more tears filled my eyes.

"Mom?" She appeared surrounded in that same light blue light as Padme. She looked exactly as I remembered with her black hair pulled into a thick knot. Her face was tanned from the Tatooine suns while her eyes were hard yet full of love and faith. Shmi nodded as she sat down beside us wrapping me in her arms.

"Mom, I missed you so much!"

"I know and I've missed you too, but I've had the opportunity to get know my wonderful daughter-in-law," she smirked as Padme returned the smile.

"What should I do, Mom? I don't know anymore; I'm so lost." I hung my head as Padme embraced me again and my mother placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Anakin, this path has been placed for you and you alone; only you can decide what to do," my mother advised in a voice that was as sweet and thick as honey. I nodded.

"Anakin, we, your mother and I, love you with all our hearts and, no matter your decision, we will always be here for you," Padme promised with a small smile.

"But I don't want to leave you," I protested as Padme pulled me to my feet. I hugged her close and held my mother's hand; I couldn't survive losing them again.

"You never will," Mother encouraged, "we are always here for you."

"And so will I," Qui-Gon materialized beside my mother smiling proudly at me. "We are proud of you, Anakin, but now you must make your decision. Go, Anakin, and may the Force be with you!"

"I love you," Padme said as she kissed my lips, "now please let me go; you have to let me go, Anakin!"

I was back on Mustafar choking the life out of my wife. Her eyes were round and full of love and endearment. I smiled at those eyes.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Let her go!" I looked back to Padme.

"I love you," I said as I released her. Padme transformed into Aria, Obi-Wan into Sidious, and the fiery hell of Mustafar turned to the clean, orderly Death Star.

Aria took in a deep breath as she collapsed to the ground free from my grip. I stepped back staring at Aria as I remembered Padme's lips against mine, my mother's hand on my

shoulder, and Qui-Gon's knowing grin. A wave of loss overcame me as I stared at the floor; I was alone again.

 _We will always be here for you,_ Padme's voice echoed in my mind as I stood tall and extended my senses. I could feel Sidious' dark hate, Aria's sorrow and hope, Padme's love, my mother's joy, and Qui-Gon's pride.

 _They will disappear,_ Vader hissed as the darkness closed in around me again. I felt as if I were choking, unable to see the light. My pain and anger burying me in shadow.

 _No,_ I growled pushing myself to my feet; I could feel them with me just like they promised. I was never alone.

"Lord Vader, finish her off then we shall find your children," Sidious encouraged with a bright smile; he hadn't felt the light surround me. I glanced at Aria who was watching me with narrowed eyes. Her chest was heaving but then she smiled; the first, genuine, carefree, heartfelt smile I had seen her make. She could feel her sister's love surround me. I looked at the Emperor before returning my gaze to her. Aria's eyes grew hard and warrior like as she nodded pushing herself to her feet.

 _I am going to end this._ I walked up behind the Emperor staring at his back. Then I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it swinging at the Emperor's head. Sidious ducked down at the last second and Force pushed me back. His face was contorted in wrinkles as his eyes filled with rage and hate.

"Fine, I shall kill you both and raise your children myself! They should be powerful, don't you agree?" He hissed grabbing his weapon.

"You will not touch my children!" I used the Force to grab Aria's lightsaber and deliver it to her hands. I knew she would be weak, but I needed all the help I could get. Sidious jumped forward as I engaged him. Aria ran to help but the Red Guard intervened.

Sidious and I exchanged blows quickly; his style was based on speed and overwhelming your opponent, while mine was about strength and cunning. Our blades were a blur in out hands as he fought; we reacted on the Force as opposed to sight. I glanced back and found Aria had slain two guards but more were coming to fight her. She was doing well.

"Come on, Lord Vader, the dark side is stronger and more powerful; come back to it and I might forgive your treason," he taunted. I could feel myself beginning to fatigue as the dark side called to me. I wanted to reach out and use its power.

"No, Anakin!" Aria shouted from across the hall. I could hear her weapon as it sliced through the air and hummed in her hands. "You are strong enough without the dark side; it is strength to resist it, not weakness to deny it! You can do it; remember Padme and your children!"

Her words gave me strength as my arms grew strong. I managed to force Sidious into a retreat. Then I had him trapped against a wall. Aria joined me at my side having slain her opponents. She was breathing heavily and had a new wound causing blood to run down her shoulder, but she never looked more alive. Her muscles bulged as her eyes shone with passion and determination; she had been waiting for this moment since Padme's death.

"You think you can defeat me?" Sidious spat.

"I know we can," Aria hissed spinning her lightsaber in a circle to her left. The glow of her weapon caused a red circle to appear.

"I am Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith and Emperor; who are you to defeat me?" He growled raising his saber high.

"Well, I don't know about me," Aria began flashing me a smile, "but he's the Chosen One."

Sidious lept forward as we both blocked his attack. Sidious seemed to be stronger than before causing both Aria and me to fatigue as we exchanged blows. Sidious jumped forward using the Force to knock me to my back. He raised his crimson blade high.

"Anakin!" Aria shouted and leapt forward as Sidious brought his lightsaber down. A scream escaped her lips as her left hand fell to the ground beside her. Aria's face grew pale as she hunched over her stubbed arm.

"Sacrifice shall be the end of you!" Sidious shouted. My eyes narrowed as something within me sparked.

 _Concentrate,_ Qui-Gon's voice advised as I remembered the light side of the Force. It felt like an old friend filling me with promise and power; my power, not the promise of darkness and death. I was no longer Sith; I was a Jedi and I would fight as such. I put the pain and rage of my mother's death behind me and focused on her love and wisdom. I remembered her voice as she told me stories of the Sand Goddess; I remembered hope. The agony and devastation of Padme's death became love and compassion; I thought of her dedication, her courage, and her strength. My weaknesses suddenly became my strengths as I jumped forward.

Darth Vader was dead.

Anakin Skywalker was alive and he was fighting.

I used the Force to push Sidious away from Aria preventing him from severing her head. She gave me a nod of thanks. I continued my assault deflecting and attacking. Normally, I would feel my anger; even as a Jedi, my anger was always there coursing beneath my veins but now I was calm and focused. I was one with the Force. I doubt even Master Yoda could be more attuned with the Force then I was at that moment.

My attacks became stronger and stronger as Sidious grew weaker and weaker. His fear flashed in his eyes as I knocked his lightsaber out of his hands. It fell to the ground near his throne. Aria ran to my side placing her lightsaber at his chest while I placed mine across his neck ready to behead him.

"Do it!" Sidious crackled. "Strike me down!"

"What are you waiting for, Annie?" Aria asked after a moment. I could feel her strength leave her as her stubbed, handless arm hung at her side. "You can end this right now."

"What about you, Aria Naberrie?" Sidious hissed narrowing his eyes at her.

"That is not my destiny, Sidious!" She snapped returning her attention to me but keeping a close eye on the Emperor. I remembered a time where I had a Sith at my mercy; I believed I was doing the right thing by ending his life, but it brought me down this path, the path to Darth Vader.

"This is not the Jedi way," I disagreed with a shake of my head. "I can't, Aria, this is wrong." Sidious began laughing. Aria took in a deep breath and looked like she would argue but relented and took a step back.

"Well, what do you think we should do? He's the Emperor and has too many allies; he's dangerous to keep alive," she muttered lowering her weapon. I knew she wanted to kill him; I could feel her desires but she managed to push the darkness away and follow my lead.

"We should-" I broke off as Sidious released a torrent of lightning.

"Anakin, down!" Aria raised her hand, the only hand she had left, and deflected the lightning back to Sidious but she was getting too fatigued to keep it up.

"Die, Jedi scum!" Sidious used the Force to bring his lightsaber back into his hands. Then he swung at Aria's head.

"No!" I jumped forward and drove my lightsaber through Sidious' waist then I lifted him off the ground ignoring the smell of burning flesh. I threw Sidious down a shaft as his screams echoed. I watched as he disappeared still producing electricity through his hands.

"It is done," I muttered as I turned to Aria. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall; her face was pale.

"You okay there, kid?" I asked crouching in front of her.

"Never felt better, Annie, but next time do you deflect all that while I just stand there and look pretty, okay?" She joked with a broad smile. Her eyes would always hold pain; she had experienced too much to leave it all behind, but they were filled with something else: joy. Her vows had been fulfilled; she was free of her mission.

"Come on," I pulled her to her feet and assisted her to my TIE fighter. "This place is going to blow once Sidious hits the reactor."

"Lord Vader," a voice called as I assisted Aria into the co-pilot's seat. It was Rex. "Sir, there is word that the Emperor is dead. What are the orders, sir?" An hour ago, I would have let him die, but he was Rex my friend and captain.

"Get in," I ordered pulling Rex inside the fighter. We took off quickly and the Death Star exploded behind us. It looked like millions of stars flying through space. I smiled at Aria.

"We'll go to Alderaan and have that hand fixed," I promised.

"So we can be buddy buddies now right?" She cocked a smile. I laughed.

"Right."

"What are we going to do after?" She asked after a pause. "I always imagined this but I never managed to figure out what would happen afterwards; I never thought I would survive to see the afterwards." She looked to me for instruction, so did Rex.

"I have a few ideas."


	17. Green Eyes

**Aria's POV**

Anakin called for an emergency Senate meeting to be conducted in 48 standard hours. At first, the politicians were nervous; last time they had been called to something of this magnitude the Republic was destroyed and the Empire took control. Creatures from all over the galaxy filed in wearing dark clothing and talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. Anakin had called in what remained of the stormtroopers and commanded them around the Senate building; in case any allies of the Emperor tried to riot.

"People," Anakin began standing at the center of the turbolift. Everyone watched with wide, fearful eyes. His voice was loud and bold while his breathing was heavy and echoed across the halls. I stood beside him with my hood pulled over my eyes.

Anakin was good on his word; immediately after the Death Star's destruction, he brought me to Alderaan where we got an artificial hand. It felt really weird but functionable. I was working on getting my hand to clench and unclench at my command but it was a work in process; after I would work on my lightsaber skills and getting my hand to fight with it. If Anakin could do it then so could I. However, my lightning would be greatly reduced in this hand.

I stood beside Anakin and watched the frightened politicians. On departure of Alderaan, we contacted Organa and told him of the Senate meeting. I found him standing with Jar Jar and Leia. The adults looked grave and concerned while Leia watched curiously. She knew a big change was coming.

"The Emperor is dead!" Anakin announced as the Senate broke into confusion and questions were shouted.

"Who killed him?"

"Are you the Emperor?"

"What happens now?"

"Enough!" Anakin raised his hands as he used the Force to shake the building. After Anakin's rebirth, his Force abilities had increased substantially; if he wasn't before, he was certainly the most powerful Force user in the galaxy. The Senate quieted quickly.

"The death of Emperor Sidious will bring about a new change; the death of the Empire and the birth of the New Republic! Turn in your votes for a new Supreme Chancellor and we shall have a new government by the end of tomorrow! I nominate-" he faced me and spoke in a softer tone so only I would hear, "Aria, you have been the catalyst for this entire change; you are wise, strong, and brave, despite what you say. If you want it, I shall nominate you for Chancellor." I stared at Anakin's mask looking at my reflection. Anakin was back, but he still needed the suit to survive; his body was too damaged to live without it. I wished I could see his eyes, his real eyes.

I turned my gaze to the Senate and imagined the future Anakin was proposing. I would stand here and listen to everyone whine and complain. Then when we found out was the problem was, we would spend months or even years looking for a solution everyone liked. I felt my face fall.

"Thank you, Anakin, but I still hate politics; I only joined the Senate because I needed a reason to talk to you and to keep an eye on Leia. I have completed my mission; Padme is at rest, so I'm going to kick back and do what I want. I'm going to drink, fight, and get back into racing. I won't step foot in this place ever again if I can get away with it." I smiled up at him as he nodded; I knew he would be smiling back.

"I nominate Senator Organa!" Anakin declared as his voice echoed once again. "Submit your votes now!" The politicians all talked amongst themselves as their voices grew louder and louder. I looked at Organa and found his mouth open. Shock was dancing in his eyes as Jar Jar laughed and danced around. I gave Organa a look as a smile poked at my lips.

 _I told you, Bail._

I glanced beside him where Leia was waving at us. Her face was bright and happy; she looked so much like her mother, yet so much like her father. I looked at Anakin who rose a hand in greeting to his daughter. My smile grew; this was everything I ever wanted, and more.

The vote came in the next day. It was no surprise to anybody. A standard hour later, we were standing before the new Chancellor.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor Organa," I said with twinkling eyes. Organa beamed as he looked at Anakin with a new respect.

"Thank you, Aria, I should have trusted you. And thank you, Darth Vader, you have saved the galaxy and returned it to its proper place," he said as a bright smile crossed his face. His brown eyes were alive with glee. Organa would be a great chancellor.

"Thank you, Chancellor, for giving Aria and I an opportunity to meet Leia. Now, just govern as Padme would have wanted you to, and please, it's just Anakin; Vader died along with the Emperor," he corrected. I could feel Annie's pride and joy, real joy for the first time in almost four years. I knew his eyes would be shining like the sun and sparkling like the stars.

"Of course, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Organa bowed lowly. "Are you going to restore the Jedi Temple?" I glanced at Annie wondering the same thing; would Anakin continue to be a Jedi, or would he be like me?

"I have a plan for that, yes, but I have other matters to attend to first. If you will excuse me, Chancellor," Anakin bowed and began to walk away. I watched Anakin depart feeling my heart fall; I fulfilled my promise to Padme, I didn't know where I belonged anymore. I would pod race and fight but I needed a purpose. Anakin paused and glanced back at us.

"Are you coming, Aria? You are my sister after all and I might need your assistance."

"I thought you'd never ask!" I laughed running after him waving my farewell to the Chancellor. "So where are we going?" I could feel his eyes burn behind his mask.

"To get what belongs to me."

* * *

We spent the next few hours riding in silence with only occasional conversation. Too much was on our minds to talk; I even caught a nap, one of the best sleeps I have had in years. When I woke up we were landing on Tatooine. My smile formed a scowl as I crossed my arms staring at the barren dustball.

"I really don't like this place," I spat as I pulled on my hood and placed a black glove over my mechanical hand. Anakin nodded.

"Neither do I but you were right; the Force willed all this to happen."

I gave him a look. "I love that your back, Annie, I really do but if you're going to be all mystical Jedi on me then I'll just find another way home." A small smile crossed my face.

"So if you start talking too much I should just become Yoda and I'll have some peace and quiet?" He sounded excited. I nodded.

"Yes, sir, but by the end of it you'll be begging for me to come back." I stepped onto the desert as my face fell again. I remembered Gatts, those patrons, Shmi, the deaths of all those slaves. I closed my eyes and fought back my growing anger; I was no longer Sith, but I wasn't a Jedi. I would feel my emotions but had the ability to push them back and not act on them. But this still sucked.

"Come on," Anakin muttered leading the way. I could feel his pain and anger as his mother flashed before his eyes, but then his pain and agony morphed to love. He knew his mother was with him, and Padme. I smiled; the dark side would never have hold on him again. It would always be there whispering in his ears, just as Anakin did. But, with the love of his family, it would never hold any power over him; he was free.

We walked until a small moisture farm came into view. I came here once; long ago before I joined the Senate. I remembered how Luke asked me questions; how excited he was to see an off-worlder. I smiled; so much like his mother, yet he looked like his father.

"Let me take the lead," I advised walking in front of Annie as Owen and Beru stepped outside.

"Aria?" Owen asked crossing his arms. "Aria, what are you doing here? What's going on up there? We have heard so many stories and- what's he doing here?" He glared at Anakin.

"Aria," Beru pleaded placing herself between us and the entry to their home.

"Sidious is dead; Anakin killed him. The Empire collapsed and the New Republic is formed; all because of Anakin," I answered firmly placing a hand on my hip.

"Anakin?" Owen breathed staring at the black suited man behind me. "But Obi-Wan said Anakin was dead; that he'd never come back."

"Obi-Wan does not know everything, Owen, I promised you years ago I would never put your nephew in danger; I am keeping that promise, but he deserves to know his father, doesn't he?" I raised an eyebrow as I took a step forward.

"Owen, she's right," Beru said clutching his arm.

"She could be lying; getting us to give Luke to the Emperor!" Owen argued regarding me with suspicious eyes. I shared a look with Anakin; we always knew Owen would be the hardest to convince.

"Here." Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and used the Force to place it in Owen's hands. Then he kneeled before Owen. "My life is in your hands, my brother." All of our eyes widened as I prepared to grab my own weapon; I had not come this far so Annie could be beheaded by his brother. Owen stared at the lightsaber and ignited the weapon. It hummed in his hands as he stared at his brother.

The wind began to blow harder picking up the sand and swirling it around us. It grew stronger and stronger as if the world was pleading with Owen. Shmi used to tell me stories about the Sand Goddess, and how on windy and sandy nights, you could see her standing there protecting and guarding her children. I looked up and thought I could see her standing behind Anakin placing a hand on his shoulder. She was beautiful with pale skin, golden hair, and brilliant blue eyes, the eyes of the desert. Just like Anakin. She smiled at me then disappeared from sight.

Kark; I definitely knew Anakin was special now.

I just saw the Sand Goddess.

"Owen, honey," Beru said tightening her grip around Owen's arm. "I believe them."

"How do you know they're not lying?" Owen protested although, in his eyes, he already knew the truth. The Sand Goddess had blessed Anakin right before his eyes. Maybe he didn't see her, but I knew she was there.

"I believe them, Owen, I just do." Beru's soft hazel eyes burned passionately as she nodded releasing her husband. Owen sighed but nodded as he disengaged the lightsaber and offered it to his brother.

"Here; it'd be a good weapon against the Tusken Raiders," Owen remarked as Anakin stood to his daunting height. The wind died immediately placing the sand back on the ground as if nothing had happened. Holy kark.

"It is," Anakin answered as his mother's love and pride surrounded him; he had been able to let go of his past fears and pain.

"Would you like to come inside?" Beru asked.

"No thank you," Anakin answered looking to his mother's grave.

"Luke will be out here in a second." Beru smiled gently and disappeared into her house but Owen remained outside. Annie and I kneeled before Shmi's grave remembering what an amazing woman she was.

"I always knew you'd come back," Owen remarked as he joined us. "After Aria told us who she was, I knew it wouldn't be long before you came back for him. I tried to tell myself it was impossible, yet here you are. You're going to take him away, aren't you?" His eyes were full of loss and tears.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "I want to give Luke the life his mother wanted for him; far away from here. We'll come back to visit if we can." Owen waved his concern off.

"He is strong and ambitious like his father; he can't stay here. I didn't know you that well but I can see you in Luke, and his mother," Owen explained with a shrug. "The desert has a way of influencing its children even after they've left; this is how it's meant to be."

"Thank you, Owen," Anakin muttered. I knew he'd be smiling under his mask. Owen rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to me.

"You know, for a spoiled Naberrie from the Republic, you have the Sand Goddess' spirit in you," he muttered. I smiled brightly as I gave Annie a look; spoiled from the Republic... Sure.

"Thank you; that's the best compliment I've ever been given," I said honestly. To have some of the Goddess herself inside me? I smiled proudly as I sat tall.

"You have a desert child's blue eyes," he muttered before walking away. I turned to face Shmi's grave as a smile pulled at my lips.

"Green," I muttered. Anakin gave me a look. "My eyes were green when I was a child. They turned blue after I became a slave; Shmi said it was the Goddess accepting me as one of her children."

"I am certain she did," Anakin muttered then a silence overcame us. I was thinking of the prayers Shmi taught me as a slave girl. While Anakin was thinking about his meeting his son; I could feel his uncertainty and fear. I reached over and placed a hand on her forearm, my mechanical hand.

"You'll be a great father, Anakin. Padme knew it and so do I. Even Luke and Leia know it," I assured with a nod. Anakin nodded and continued meditating when I heard soft footfalls run outside.

"Aunt Aria?" He asked smiling at me. I grinned and stood to my feet.

"Luke, it's good to see you again." Luke was average height for his age with light, sandy coloured hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic and breeches with a black belt around his waist. His gaze was glued onto Anakin full of curiosity.

"Aunt Aria, who is that?" He asked taking a small step towards Annie. Anakin's breathing rate increased as he stared back at his son. I smiled and kneeled before my nephew.

"Luke, I want you to meet Anakin, your father."

"Father?" The boy muttered glancing at me. "But Uncle Owen said my father died before I was born."

"I was," Anakin answered kneeling down, "but your aunt, you, and your sister brought me back. I'm here, Luke, and I will never let you go again."

"Sister?" Luke muttered.

"Remember what I told you, Luke; use your feelings. What does your heart tell you?" I murmured softly. Anakin turned his head to me sharply; that was Shmi's favorite way of comforting us as children when we were scared or uncertain. She said that to me before she was taken away to the Lars' moisture farm. I knew she would have said that to Annie when he left.

Luke glanced at me before taking a step towards Anakin. His eyes were wide but I could feel the Force surround us pushing Luke forward. Luke ran his little fingers over Anakin's mask staring deeply into the transparisteel holo-plates.

"Father?" He whispered as a smile crossed his face. "Father!" He jumped into Anakin's arms as Annie embraced his son tightly.

"I'm here, Luke," he muttered. "I'm here." I stood up and grinned feeling my heart soar and dance as it never has before.

"What's going to happen?" Luke asked as Anakin stood up. Luke glanced at me as I looked to Anakin; it was his decision.

"I am going to take you home, son. That is, if you want to."

"Yes!" Luke grinned but then looked at his home. "What about Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen?" I glanced at Annie; separation was the hardest part. Always.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Anakin assured gently. "If you want to stay with your aunt and uncle then I shall respect that, and I'll visit you as much as I can. I'll live here if that's what you truly want." I looked up; live back in the world, the life he had spent eight years of his life trying to escape. Luke shook his head.

"No, I wanna go with you! Can I say goodbye first?"

"Of course, son. Take as long as you need." Anakin's baritone voice was soothing to the ear and sounded strong and protective. He would always be able to talk his children's nightmares away easily. Luke smiled and ran back inside the house.

"Will he miss them dearly?" He asked staring at the house.

"Nah," I shook my head. "He's just scared; he's leaving everything he knows for a man he just met who claims to be his father. Give him an hour and he won't think of this place. He'll be fine; after all, he has you to look after him."

"And you," Anakin said glancing at me.

"Yeah, and me."

An hour later, we left Tatooine. Luke had never been inside of a TIE fighter before and was fascinated with everything. He asked endless questions about the ship, space, the galaxy, anything his young mind could think of. I was happy Annie had the answers to his questions, I sure didn't.

Our next stop was Alderaan where Chancellor Organa was gathering some of his things along with his wife. Being chancellor would mean he would have to spend a lot of time in Coruscant, so he bought an apartment there for him and his family. His face fell as soon as we landed.

"Vader!" Leia shouted as she ran to greet her father. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I crossed my arms.

"Jeez, she meets her daddy and I'm forgotten, just like that." But a huge smile was on my face as I watched the father-daughter pair. Luke stepped beside me and intertwined his fingers through mine. I smiled down and picked him up.

"Call me Father," Anakin corrected as Leia's face dropped then filled with excitement.

"I was right; you did know my mom!" Anakin nodded before turning his gaze to the chancellor.

"Chancellor Organa and Queen Breha, I thank you for everything you've done, but, with your permission, I would like to take back my family. I will raise them as Padme would have wanted and I will ensure you will visit Leia every chance you get, but I want my daughter." Anakin's voice was understanding yet firm. It was Anakin's love which doomed him, yet it was his love that saved him and he would fight for it. I watched Organa carefully; he adopted Leia thinking she would be his daughter only to have her returned to her real family after a short period of time. Organa remained quiet for a long time as he exchanged glances with his wife.

"This is what Padme would have wanted," he finally consented as a single tear ran down his cheek. Breha gently took Leia out of Anakin's arms and held her tightly.

"Leia, beautiful Leia, you are going to live with your real father now. Remember that we love you and you will always have a home on Alderaan, okay?" Breha's eyes filled with tears as she kissed Leia's cheeks.

"We love you, Leia, but this is the right path," Organa confirmed kissing Leia's hand. The girl nodded before she was transferred back to Anakin's arms.

"She'll visit you whenever possible," Anakin promised as we slowly returned back to the TIE fighter. Organa was moving to Coruscant anyways; he could bring Leia's clothes with him.

"Thank you, Anakin."

Then we took off and began the ride back to Coruscant. Leia glanced at Luke.

"You, what's your name?" She asked crossing her arms. Yes, she was so much like her father.

"I'm Luke, and you?"

"Leia; are you my brother?" Leia asked.

"I don't know; are you my sister?"

"Yes," Anakin answered facing his children. "Leia, this is your brother. Luke, this is your sister. We are a family."

* * *

The next few months seemed to fly right by. Anakin restored the Jedi Temple and began searching for Force sensitive children. He began training the ones he found, along with his own children. He created a New Jedi Order with a new Jedi Code; the old code failed, but this one would resist the changes of time and conflict. If it needed to be changed, then it would. The biggest chance was the allowance of marriage, as it was the secrecy that destroyed the Order, not the marriage itself. It was slow going and seemed as if it would never work at times, but Anakin pushed through it.

He also returned to Kamino and found a way to reverse Order 66 on the remaining stormtroopers. Those who survived the Death Star's explosion retained their old memories. It was heartbreaking for them to learn what they did under Sidious' command. Anakin gave me the job to help them come to terms with their actions, and guide them. It seemed to take forever but now they were back to their old selves. The Senate would often task us with finding Sidious' allies or other Empire loyalists. We were an effective team and I came to trust them with my life. Rex was a pretty good guy and became one of my closest friends.

It was a almost a year exactly after the New Republic when we got visitors. I had stayed with Anakin and helped him find Force sensitive children, and help train them. I also kept an eye on Luke and Leia who were growing to be a handful, especially now that they were learning to use the Force. Anakin was teaching the younglings, we had four younglings, not including Luke and Leia, to use the Force when he froze and looked at me. I extended my senses and felt a presence I had not felt in years, and another presence.

"Younglings, keep practicing; Aria and I have something to check," he commanded as we filed out. Some Empire loyalists had made several attempts to destroy the Jedi, but we always managed to stop them. However, we had to be careful. We made our way to the main entrance. Anakin froze and I gritted my teeth ready for anything.

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi," I acknowledged staring at the two exiled Jedi. Obi-Wan had some white in his bear and some wrinkles in his face. Yoda looked the same. They were both wearing their old Jedi robes and stood before us. I glanced at Anakin unsure as to how he would react. He stood there frozen as he breathed deeply.

"What do you want?" I asked unable to take the silence. Yoda stepped forward.

"This day we have been waiting long time for. Believe I did not to see it with my own eyes," Yoda began smiling. "Come we have to assist you; training younglings and restoring the Jedi we shall." He turned his wise eyes to Anakin. "The Chosen One you are; always have been. Good to see you it is, Anakin Skywalker." I watched Anakin as he breathed loudly. We were looking to see if we could heal his body so he wouldn't need the suit any longer, but so far he was stuck with it.

"With your permission," Obi-Wan ensured as he took an awkward step towards Anakin. I expected one of them to start fighting; to finish what they started long ago, but they both stared at the ground unable to meet another's eyes. Anakin remained silent as Obi-Wan looked at the suit with growing pain in his eyes. Finally, Obi-Wan and Yoda began to depart.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called after him taking two steps before he kneeled before his old master. "I am so sorry for everything; I should have trusted you. I am sorry!" Obi-Wan smiled and dropped to his knees beside Annie.

"No, Anakin, I am sorry for doing this to you. I should have trusted Padme to talk to you. I should have never, ever harmed you. My brother, I have missed you," he confessed as a tear slid down his cheek. He smiled and embraced his old apprentice.

"Anakin, look at what you've been able to accomplish; you defeated Sidious, restored the Republic, restored the Jedi Order, and you are raising your family! I am so proud of you," Obi-Wan praised.

"I didn't do it alone," Anakin muttered looking back at me. I froze; I avoided Jedi for most of my life. I didn't know what to do.

"Aria Naberrie Amidala," Yoda said. "Sith you were, Darth Erebraous, but now what are you, hmm?" I licked my lips staring at the wise Jedi. Dooku told me a lot about him; I made sure I never met him, especially as a Sith.

"I am a sister," I answered looking at my brother as a smile crossed my face. "I am an aunt. I am just me." Yoda nodded with a smile as Obi-Wan approached me.

"Last time we talked, you punched me across the face for my actions on Mustafar," he began causing Anakin to laughed.

"Aria, you punched Obi-Wan? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It wasn't important," I huffed crossing my arms as Anakin continued to laugh; he had a nice laugh.

"Are we good or should I expect a punch every time we see each other?" Kenobi asked with a small smile. I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg.

"If Anakin's forgiven you then so have I." We looked to Anakin who nodded. "There you go, Old Ben, we're good." I smiled. Obi-Wan chuckled as he pulled a lightsaber from his pocket; it wasn't his. He looked to Anakin and offered it to him.

"It's yours," he said as Anakin took the blade from his hands. He ignited it as the blue blade reflected off his mask. I grinned.

"Annie, you know how I said red was the way to go? That is was badass?" I began. "I take that back; blue is definitely your colour."

"What of you lightsaber; new one you need?" Yoda asked. I pulled my saber out and ignited the crimson blade; the colour of the Sith. It represented power, hate, anger, and fear. Yet, I couldn't part with it.

"No," I muttered shaking my head. "This reminds me of everything I learned; it will not be used by a Sith, yet I cannot be a Jedi either." I would help train the younglings and help Anakin any way I could, but I was not Jedi. I was me.

"Master Yoda, I have the Council room just as it was," Anakin said leading the way into the Temple. Yoda shook his head.

"Lead this Council I cannot; too entrapped in our old ways I am. Only you, Skywalker, the Chosen One can lead your New Order. Assist I shall, but in lead you are."

Anakin paused as he nodded. A few years ago, he would have jumped at the chance to get more power. Now he was ready for that power; he didn't seek it out. He would be a great Jedi Master.

"Daddy!" Leia called running to Annie's legs followed by the rest of the younglings.

"I thought we told you to stay in the room?" I scolded placing my hands on my hips. The younglings ducked under my gaze causing me to smile.

"Who are they?" a young Kushiban asked tilting his head. I looked to Anakin.

"Younglings, I am honoured to introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Yoda," he said. I knew he would be smiling under his mask and his eyes would twinkle brightly.

The next day was the first anniversary of the Emperor's defeat. It was a huge celebration throughout the entire galaxy. On Coruscant, they had a giant parade where Anakin presented a new Globe of Peace to Chancellor Organa. It looked a lot like the globe Padme gave the Gungans after the Naboo Invasion, but I think that was done on purpose. Anakin wore an all white version of his suit as Luke and Leia wore their new padawan tunics proudly.

The streets were littered with people as children danced as sang. Fireworks exploded in the skies as the Rebel Alliance, the clones, and the New Jedi Order walked down the streets waving. I stood off to the side watching with a bright smile. The padawans were laughing as Obi-Wan and Yoda told stories. C-3P0 and R2-D2 came from Alderaan; their memories were also restored and they told stories that caused the children to laugh.

I smiled but was filled with sorrow; I missed my sister. I sat down and closed my eyes searching for peace.

"What are you doing here when there's a party going on?" A voice asked, a voice I thought I would never hear again. I opened my eyes to see my childhood home, the lake house of Naboo, and my sister smiling at me.

"Padme?" I jumped to my feet and embraced her burying my face into her shoulder. Tears ran down my face soaking her dress. "I am so sorry! I never meant a word I said; you are the bravest person I know, and I am so proud to be your sister! I'm sorry for letting that guy in, I'm sorry for running away and never contacting you again, and I'm sorry I was too cowardly to help you! I love you, Padme, and I miss you!" Everything I had ever wanted to say, everything I regretted just tumbled out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"Whoa," Padme laughed smiling down at me. "It's okay, Aria, I never blamed you for any of it. You were just a child. If anything, I blamed myself. If I had stood up for you, you have never became a slave or experience those terrible things, you would have never been through all that. I am sorry, Aria. And when I did contact you, it was to help me from something I did to myself." Her voice was soft and comforting, just how I imagined it.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I needed those experiences, that pain and anger to set me on the path to help Anakin. It was the will of the Force which brought me there." Padme smiled and wiped away a tear.

"Thank you for helping Anakin, and for protecting my children. I always knew I could count on you," she expressed with a wide grin.

"You have amazing children; however, Leia's becoming more interested in politics, so I think I failed her," I joked. Padme laughed as I embraced her. As a child, I never went to my parents when I was distressed or unhappy, I sought out Padme. I felt all my guilt, my pain, and my anger melt away as I held my sister.

My sister.

"Is Shmi here too?" I asked looking up. Padme grinned and nodded.

"Aria," Shmi said as I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at my second mother.

"Shmi, thank you; without you, I wouldn't have survived that," I said with a grin.

"Thank you for helping my son."

"Yeah, but I still don't know how to fix kark," I laughed.

"Aria! I hope you don't speak around my children like that!" Padme exclaimed with dancing eyes. I bit my lip.

"Sure, we'll go with that." I felt something pulling me back away from my sister and mother. I groaned pulling them both tighter. I didn't want to leave.

"Aria, just as we are with Anakin, we are with you," Padme encouraged kissing the top of my head. I smiled feeling like I was five years old again; how Padme would kiss my head to chase the nightmares away.

"Yes, Kaeli," Shmi agreed with a knowing smile. That's right, she didn't know me as Aria. "The Sand Goddess will guide you; she is with you, Aria. You have the desert eyes." I stood to my feet and embraced Padme and Shmi one last time.

"I love you both; see ya." Then I opened my eyes where Luke was pulling at my arm. His short padawan braid was swinging in the wind.

"Aunt Aria," he called with a wide grin. "Rex said the clones had fireworks; can we go watch them?" I looked around watching the celebration and joy before sensing the galaxy around me. There was so much joy and happiness, yet I could feel the darkness waiting for the right time. It might be in five minutes or in 10,000 years. No matter what the Chosen One or anyone did, the dark side would always survive feeding off people's darkest desires, nothing could stop that. But, with my brother beside me, his masters with us, my niece and my nephew behind me, the younglings beside them, Rex at my side, and my sister and Shmi with me in spirit, we could take on anything.

 _Bring it on._

"Of course, Luke, let's go!" I let my nephew pull me to my feet as we ran down the street laughing. Anakin joined us with Leia on his shoulders as we raced towards Rex. Obi-Wan and the younglings were running behind us and everyone was laughing. I had never been happier.


	18. A Long Time Ago

The next week, Anakin took some time off and took his children and me to Naboo. We had permission from Sola to use the lakehouse for a little while. We made the twins' beds right by the gardens where the sun would light up the room and smelled of fresh flowers.

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Leia asked sitting on the beach. Luke looked at the lake in awe.

"How can there be so much water, Father?" He asked making a face at the sand. After Tatooine, I didn't blame him.

"This is where you mother and Aunt Aria lived," Anakin explained in a gentle, soft voice. He still missed Padme terribly and would for the rest of his life, as would I. But this time, we knew they were with us alive in the Force, we just needed to have faith.

"What was Mom like?" Luke asked sitting down on a sandless rock. I bit back a laugh as I leaned against the house watching Annie.

"She was beautiful and kind, smart and funny, courageous and loving," he responded with a stronger voice, as if feeling Padme standing beside him. I certainly did. "You are both a lot like her. She loved you both so much; know that if nothing else, okay?" The sun began to dip below the horizon as Anakin made a small fire. It crackled and spat reflecting off the children's eyes.

"I have been wanting to tell you this story for a long time, but you needed to be old enough to understand," he began as I sat down between the twins.

"Is it scary?" Luke asked.

"Is it sad?" Leia muttered. Anakin nodded solemnly.

"Yes, this story is full of pain, sorrow, fear, and anger, but most of all: wisdom; wisdom you must learn and understand to prevent this from becoming your fate. But know, your mother, Aria, and I will love no matter your choices." The twins nodded as Anakin took in a deep breath. He stared deeply into the flames.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."

 **Thank you all for reading this! I have been working on it for over two months and I am very proud of it; being able to share it with the world makes it even more special. Please, let me know what you liked or what I can improve on; I accept all forms of criticism. Also, if you liked it please support me on a fanfiction novel contest on inkitt. I have put the link in this numerous times but it never got the entire address, so hopefully it will work: stories/30076/chapters/1 . If not, just go into and type it in the search box. Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you once again for reading it. You guys are great!**


End file.
